LakeClan
by Sunofaia
Summary: The Clans have been all but terminated, with the exception of a few survivors. When the survivors form LakeClan as a memorial for their fallen Clanmates, they begin to realize that it won't be as easy as they'd hoped.
1. Prologue: Fallen Clans

**AN: So this is an alternate ending to the Last Hope. Everything shall be explained at the end of this prologue. Hope I get some reviews, it would be nice...**

* * *

**-Prologue-**

It was chaos. All of the shadows and pelts that moved together seemed to blend as the battle took place.

As she watched she felt her fur prickling with horror. There was no way her Clanmates would survive this battle. The tragedies were too many and even if they did win the war the aftermath would be worse. She forced herself to look away from the screeching cats as they fought against the dark shadows. Blood overwhelmed her as the stench of it filled her lungs. This wasn't just a war. This was slaughter, and the Dark Forest was winning.

When she looked back she saw that by now most of the bodies were left to rot in the moonlight. Blood now stained the ground where the bodies had been placed. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw that there was no living cat around.

The she-cat pressed forward and listened for the noises in the forest. She was wary of any signs of the Dark Forest warriors that might still be lingering. Relief was quickly washed away by sorrow when she realized that she was all alone. The thought continued coursing through her until she cast her enhanced senses further across the lake.

A sudden noise sounded from within RiverClan territory. Branches and twigs snapped as a few surviving cats dragged themselves to safety. She gasped when she realized that she wasn't alone. The pain that had filled her before left when she raced towards the source of the noise. Blood roared in her ears when she reached the source of the noise. A pair of amber eyes locked gazes with her, and the cat stood rigid with shock.

"D-Dovewing?" His voice was stiff with disbelief as he eyed her cautiously, like she as a spirit from StarClan.

"Tigerheart... I thought that... I thought you fought alongside Tigerstar..." Her tail drooped when she saw that he was holding up Olivenose, a ShadowClan she-cat. One of her eyes was closed shut and covered in blood, while several scars and wounds had opened up around the rest of her face. Tigerheart on the other paw seemed to have escaped unscathed.

"I changed my mind at the last minute," he admitted. "When I saw what Tigerstar's spirit was doing to the kits...I killed him." His voice lowered to a whisper as he looked around warily. "The Dark Forest warriors fled after that happened."

"Are there any other survivors?" she asked after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I know that Mothwing survived, but she's still in a state of shock after what has happened. Minnowtail and Duskfur of RiverClan also survived...I don't think any cat survived in WindClan." He sounded disappointed when he spoke of WindClan's demise.

_I can't believe there are no survivors left_, she thought bitterly. Suddenly her ears pricked forward as she picked up traces of another sound. Her eyes widened when she realized that one WindClan cat had survived, though she doubted that cat would ever consider herself a WindClan warrior. Hollyleaf was still alive, and had fought the odds.

"Hollyleaf, are you near?" she cried out.

"I'm right here." A pair of green eyes flashed in the darkness as Hollyleaf crept forward. Though she was heavily wounded she appeared safe from the battle's aftermath. "Dovewing, there aren't enough cats to stay in each Clan... I'm afraid the time of the Clans is coming to an end." Hollyleaf sounded defeated as her shoulders sagged to the ground. Dovewing held her up, feeling a sense of hopelessness as she looked up at the moonlit sky.

"No," she suddenly growled. Both Olivenose and Tigerheart looked at her skeptically when she glared at the sky. "StarClan would not have let us live unless it was for a reason. I... I think they want us to work as one Clan."

"How can we do that when we are all so different?" Tigerheart demanded.

"Are we really different?" Dovewing retorted. "Think about it... all of us have different Clan blood running through us. Who knows how many times a forbidden love has happened?"

Hollyleaf looked like she was going to argue, but she was too exhausted to do so.

"We need to get to the other RiverClan warriors," Dovewing concluded after the discussion came to a close. "If Mothwing would agree to continue as medicine cat than all we would need is a leader."

A heavy silence suddenly fell upon the four cats as they staggered towards deeper RiverClan territory. The ground wasn't caked with blood like it had been in ThunderClan territory, but it was close enough. Dovewing hoped that the rain would eventually wash it away. The last thing the Clan needed was the memory of this terrible war haunting them.

Dawn was approaching by the time the exhausted warriors reached RiverClan camp. When Dovewing was the first to enter she felt as though she was ready to fall over. The wounds that had been inflicted on her were beginning to grow more intense pain-wise. She knew that the others would feel this way as they pressed forward.

"Who goes there?" Dovewing halted when she heard Mothwing's challenging mew. She peered through the bed of reeds to see the dappled she-cat dropping into an attacking crouch. Mothwing's blue eyes were bright with outrage when she caught their scent in the wind. "You better leave or I'll flay you!"

"Mothwing, peace, it is us." Dovewing used her softest voice she could find. Mothwing was in her defensive mode, and if she viewed them as a threat there was no hope for them. "We mean you no harm... we have come to talk."

The medicine cat's eyes flashed warily until she recognized Dovewing's scent among the mingled scents of others. Eventually she nodded and let them pass, but not without giving Tigerheart and Olivenose a warning snarl. Tigerheart ignored her snarl while Olivenose simply closed her eyes.

_We can't fight_, _not when we have such little hope to begin with_, Dovewing thought as she closed her eyes.

When they reached the center of RiverClan's camp Dovewing saw how devastated it was. Dens where cats once slept had been torn apart. The fresh-kill pile was trampled over or destroyed. Anything that looked like a camp would have been ruined by the Dark Forest warriors.

Laying in the center of the camp was a brown tabby queen with three tiny kits nestled at her belly. A dark gray she-cat stood protectively at her side, bristling at the sight of Dovewing. Dovewing forced back a gasp when she saw how badly scarred the dark gray she-cat looked. Both of her ears were torn and her claws as she unsheathed them looked like they had been torn out during the battle. Dovewing swallowed when she realized just how terrible the damage was on these cats.

"You said you came to talk... now do so, before you are chased off of our territory." Mothwing's warning growl sent shivers down Dovewing's spine. It reminded her of the way Tigerstar had spoken, and once again she was reminded that Mothwing was Tigerstar's kin. Beside her Tigerheart stood and Hollyleaf stood on her other side. Olivenose had been placed on the ground so that she could rest, but it looked as though she might not survive the night.

"Mothwing, we have come because we believe it is best the Clans merged into one," Dovewing explained. She swallowed hard when Mothwing turned to glare at her. "If we don't unite than the rogues and loners will pick us off one by one. If they don't than the foxes or badgers will."

"What right do you have in saying we will join this Clan?" The dark gray she-cat snapped. Her eyes blazed with anger as she looked at the four cats. "We are RiverClan through and through!"

"Minnowtail, that is enough." Mothwing's tail flicked for silence as she looked at Dovewing skeptically. "Why should we join this cause?" she added with a tilt of her head to one side. "What good will it do us? The Dark Forest will only fight us once more when we grow stronger."

"If we grow stronger the Dark Forest will not stand a chance," Dovewing growled. Her claws scraped against the soil as she became determined to convince them. "Please, it is the will of StarClan."

Mothwing seemed to think over her pleading tone. She looked at Minnowtail and the brown tabby. Both cats seemed exhausted with all of the fighting they had done earlier. By now the sun was slowly climbing from behind the mountains, and it wouldn't be long before sleep overcame Dovewing.

"Give us time to think over your plans," Mothwing meowed eventually. "For now I will look over your wounds... I need time to get over the fact that all of this is real."

There seemed to be a deeper meaning in her words as Mothwing checked on Olivenose and Hollyleaf, who had received the most wounds. Both cats were on the brink of death, and Dovewing was afraid that they wouldn't make it within the following day.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this is the start of my story. It's called LakeClan at the moment but I'm sure the title will change.**


	2. CH 1: LakeClan Rises

**-Chapter 1-**

Dovewing crawled out of the bed of reeds as the sun rose to it's peak. It felt like days had passed since the Dark Forest slaughtered the Clans. All that was left were a few cats who were struggling to survive that terrible day. Sleeping in an unknown territory had made them jumpy as they tried to recover. The herbs that Mothwing had used for them were working, but it was a slow progress.

Now as she looked across the clearing in RiverClan's old camp, she could understand why Mothwing and her Clanmates were so reluctant to leave. All of their memories were here. Any Clanmate that would have survived would have come back to them. Yet as she looked at the clearing she could see that there were no other survivors. No stragglers had come back to seek shelter or herbs for their wounds.

A sigh escaped from Dovewing's lungs as she looked over her shoulder. Hollyleaf had slept further away from the ShadowClan warriors. Her Clanmate was convinced that they would wake up in the middle of the night and slit their throats open. If that would happen Tigerheart would have done it already. He was a formidable warrior and had already proven it during the battle.

"It's really true... isn't it?" Minnowtail's questioning mew made Dovewing jump. The dark gray she-cat crept forward and looked at Dovewing cautiously. "Everyone is... dead."

"As far as I know," Dovewing replied. Grief made her voice crack as she spoke.

She hated admitting that her sister, her family, _everyone_ was dead. Even Lionblaze and Jayfeather, both who were part of the Three, were dead. If they had survived they would have come to their senses and reached this part of Clan territory.

"How could StarClan let this happen?" Minnowtail suddenly wailed. "We've lost everything that we ever worked for! Why would they let it happen?" She dropped into a submissive crouched and wailed once again; it was an eerie sound that sent chills down Dovewing's spine.

"What's going on?" Hollyleaf slipped through the bed of reeds to see what was happening.

Her green eyes flashed with interest when she saw Minnowtail sobbing away. Dovewing stepped back and gave the RiverClan warrior space to work it out. This was the time for them to grieve. If they built up a new Clan than they would have to grieve later.

"Hollyleaf, we'll need help cleaning out the bodies," she murmured after an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

The black she-cat stared at Dovewing as if she'd gone mad.

"We can't just let the bodies sit around the forest and rot," Dovewing explained. "And they need a proper burial and vigil."

Eventually Hollyleaf agreed to that. Minnowtail's cries had woken up Tigerheart, who padded forward and joined them. Olivenose's wounds were still to fresh for her to do any kind of work. Dovewing knew that it would take time for Olivenose to recover.

When Dovewing finished explaining what they would do for the day Tigerheart agreed that it was a good idea. If they were lucky they might find cats who could have survived. Dovewing had her doubts but it gave Hollyleaf a sense of hope.

The three of them were about to leave when Mothwing padded up to them. The dappled she-cat's eyes were dark when she met Dovewing's gaze.

"I think... joining the Clans together is a good idea," Mothwing murmured. "If it means Duskfur will have better protection, than we must do as StarClan wishes."

There was a hint of regret in her voice when Mothwing mentioned StarClan. Dovewing wondered if Mothwing was having difficulty in believing that StarClan even existed. Even after the battle Mothwing seemed to struggle with the idea. Dovewing placed a tail on Mothwing's shoulder comfortingly.

"The thanks of the Clans go with you," she purred. "We're searching for any of the bodies we might find... they need a proper burial and vigil after everything that has happened. It's the least we can do for all they have done to help the Clans."

Mothwing's agreement made hope flare within Dovewing. The new Clan could be started now that Mothwing and her friends had approved of the idea. A new hope would begin for them.

* * *

Searching for the bodies had been endless work for just three cats. They scoured across the territory searching for any survivors. When none were found fear and regret coursed through Dovewing. She wondered why StarClan had allowed just a few cats to survive the battle. Was it StarClan's way of picking out the weak? If so than wasn't there an easier, quicker way of doing such a thing?

She shook her head and felt grief rake her body when she spotted Ivypool's body among the debris. Ivypool had fought alongside her Clanmates, ignoring the Dark Forest ruling. In the end her throat had been cut open. Blood was still oozing out of it, and Dovewing could see maggots circling the open wound. Beside Ivypool were Whitewing and Birchfall.

Dovewing crouched down beside them and suddenly wished that she could join her family. Anything was better than having to live through this.

When she opened her jaws she expected a wail to escape from her lungs. She jumped when a tail suddenly touched her shoulder.

Beside her was Hollyleaf. The black she-cat's eyes were dark with sorrow when she looked at the slain bodies.

"This should never have happened," she whispered. "We really _have_ lost everything."

"No... we still have each other," Dovewing suddenly mewed. She found it difficult to speak as she stared at the blood-soaked ground. "Even though our Clanmates are dead, we are still alive to keep the warrior code and the Clan's memory alive."

Hollyleaf seemed to shudder when Dovewing mentioned the warrior code. It was as if everything Hollyleaf had been taught at a young age had been ripped away from her. She would be living with ShadowClan and RiverClan warriors from now on. It just seemed unnatural to her.

Dovewing pressed against her after they buried the bodies. It had been difficult work for them as freshly turned ground looked like nothing more than that. Dovewing hoped that the rain washed away any blood that remained on the ground. The blood would taint the soil and in turn any prey that ran through the forest.

Once they were finished they met with Tigerheart at the edge of ShadowClan's old border. The dark brown tabby's amber eyes were dull when he looked at Dovewing. She understood his sorrow. He had lost his family in the same way she lost hers. It was only a matter of time before that realization dawned on all of them.

"We need to get back and decide what we will do after this," Dovewing meowed when silence fell upon them. Not even the birds were singing in their usual cheerful songs. It was an eerie silent that made them all feel uneasy.

"Mothwing has agreed that forming a new Clan is the best choice," Hollyleaf added.

"Do you really think we can survive after all of this?" Tigerheart asked.

"If it means keeping the Clans and the warrior code alive, than we must," Dovewing told him. "Let's go."

They traveled across the territory towards RiverClan, where Mothwing and her Clanmates were waiting. It was close to moonhigh by the time they returned. Dovewing and Hollyleaf had worked on burying the fallen WindClan cats, which had been the most difficult part of their job. The WindClan warriors had been spread apart after they were turned on by their own Clanmates. She shuddered at the terrible sight of cats who's jaws had been open in a soundless wail as they were killed on the spot.

When they reached RiverClan's old camp Dovewing didn't expect to see two cats waiting there for them. A dark gray tom with broad and muscular shoulders stood beside Mothwing, while a creamy gray she-cat with blue eyes stood on the other side of Mothwing. Both cats looked surprised to see Dovewing and Tigerheart, but they seemed to recognize Hollyleaf.

"Hollyleaf, it is good to see you again," the dark gray tom meowed with a dip of his head.

"Smoky and Floss... they helped take care of me when I escaped from the tunnels," Hollyleaf explained. "What are you doing here?"

"They came when they saw what happened by the lake," Mothwing explained. "They want to join our Clan... whatever it is called and raise their kits as warriors."

Dovewing blinked in surprise. Were they willing to risk the lives of their kits? Had they seen kits and their mothers die in the battle?

"I have three kits with me at the moment," Floss murmured. "They are called Dawn, Gray and Flash."

As Dovewing peered closely she saw that Duskfur was watching her kits. There were three tiny fluffs of fur standing out amongst Duskfur's kits. Her whiskers twitched in amusement. More kits meant the Clan would get stronger with time passing by.

"We still have to think about what the Clan will be called," Dovewing meowed. "Have you thought of anything?"

Mothwing simply shook her head while Hollyleaf and Tigerheart looked away. As Dovewing continued thinking over the possibilities, a single thought came to her mind.

_We are warriors united_, she thought. _We are surrounded by the lake and streams_... _LakeClan_! When she closed her eyes a breeze suddenly stirred as if it had agreed with her choice. She opened them to see herself surrounded by Mothwing, Hollyleaf, Tigerheart, Smoky and Floss.

"LakeClan... our new Clan will be called LakeClan." Murmurs of approval rose above the whispers of the wind.

The beginning of LakeClan had been started. The memory of the Clans and the warrior code would live on. Dovewing was certain that the Clans would survive.

* * *

**AN: Wow this chapter felt like it was really choppy in places. But I made it that way for future references. LakeClan is the name I gave it because DoveClan would sound a bit... well if I put it one way every cat around Dovewing would argue against it, as she is not the leader of this newly discovered Clan. It also really annoys me that I can't choose different names for the anonymous reviewers, so I'll just say Guest one and two.**

**To Guest Two: I did use Graywhisper and made her one of Floss's kits. As for Tallkit I might just make her into a warrior so that it makes things a bit easier.**

**Also thanks to everyone else for reviewing, I'm surprised how popular this is already :D Maybe I'll continue writing chapters for it if I got seven reviews this time...**


	3. CH 2: Dovestar, Leader of LakeClan

**AN: I've saved up every document in case this fic is deleted because someone thinks this is an interactive FF. They've obviously not read the entire story - -**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

When they reached the Moonpool Dovewing wasn't sure what to expect. It had been two days since LakeClan's creation and she was worried about who the leader would be. She never had an apprentice, and neither did Hollyleaf or Tigerheart. That left Minnowtail and Duskfur in good standing. She feared that both cats would turn down the offer if they were given the chance.

She sighed as she waited for Mothwing to approach the Moonpool. Though Mothwing seemed wary of StarClan's existence she managed to accept it. It looked as though LakeClan had their first medicine cat.

While they waited for night to come Dovewing stood beside Tigerheart. The warmth of his fur gave her comfort as she looked up at the darkening sky. With Olivenose back in camp they had more time to themselves now.

_Olivenose is recovering swiftly_, _and when she does make a full recovery she will spend more time with Tigerheart_, Dovewing thought sadly._ I should make the most of my time with him while I can_.

"When I was younger I would have given anything to be leader," Tigerheart whispered. "Now after everything that has happened... I know I'm far from ready."

Dovewing looked at him quizzically. For the first time in moons she realized that Tigerheart had really matured. He was a different cat from the one she used to meet with all those moons ago.

"Tigerheart... I never really had the chance to tell you this before this... war started," Dovewing began. She swallowed when she realized what she was about to do. Revealing her love for Tigerheart was likely to be the hardest thing she could do for herself. "But I-" She was cut off by Mothwing's growl.

"It is time." The dappled she-cat suddenly stood and looked up at the sky. Dovewing, though annoyed that she had been cut off, followed her gaze. Sure enough stars now filled the moonless sky. It was bright enough that a moon wasn't really needed.

As if her words had been a cue the stars suddenly began to dance. Dovewing gasped in surprise. They had not even touched the Moonpool! Her whiskers quivered with anticipation as cats she once knew as her friends and family joined them, descending from the sky above.

Ivypool, Birchfall, Whitewing, Jayfeather and Lionblaze stood together. Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight and Leafpool were close by. Dovewing would have named the rest, but she knew she didn't have to. Hollyleaf's eyes were bright with happiness when she saw her brothers.

"Sister, it is good to see you again," Ivypool murmured when she wrapped her tail around Dovewing's. "I have missed you."

"Thank you for finding and burying our bodies," Firestar added with a nod. "We would have remained as broken spirits, unable to reach our ancestors."

Dovewing had never thought of it that way. Now she was thankful that she had decided to search for the bodies. If she had not than they would have wandered around endlessly as spirits. Firestar's green eyes burned with curiosity when he looked at her.

"To think that both of my kin have survived... I am thankful for that," he murmured.

She had forgotten that Hollyleaf was Firestar's granddaughter. When she looked at Hollyleaf she noticed that the she-cat was staring at Leafpool. Leafpool's head was lowered in shame when she felt Hollyleaf watching her.

Brambleclaw suddenly stood beside Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt and Flametail. Beside them was Rowanclaw, who seemed oblivious to the dark brown tabby.

"We are here for a reason, Firestar," he growled. "We must choose the new leader of LakeClan as soon as possible."

Firestar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze looked at Brambleclaw as though he had grown wings. Amusement washed over Dovewing as she watched them. This was what it had felt like before the war began. She longed for the days when she was a careless apprentice searching for ways to become a warrior.

"We have already chosen," Lionblaze meowed. "There is no cat better suited for leadership than Dovewing."

A gasp of shock escaped from Dovewing's lungs. Both Hollyleaf and Tigerheart seemed to already know that this would happen. They took a step back and looked at her curiously, waiting for her reaction.

_What can I say_? she wondered. _I_... _I can't be leader_! But as she watched the StarClan cats she realized there was no way out of this. Eventually she sighed and nodded in agreement. She doubted Minnowtail or Duskfur would accept her as their leader. Both cats were full of pride and they would do anything in their power to make her miserable.

"If StarClan wishes it than I shall lead," she murmured softly.

"Then we shall begin the ceremony of leadership," Firestar told her. "Nine lives will be given to you from cats of all the Clans."

As he spoke four cats suddenly stepped out of the crowd. Dovewing recognized Dawnpelt from ShadowClan. Sunstrike from WindClan stepped forward, amber eyes bright with warmth when she looked at Dovewing. There was no anger in her eyes like Dovewing had anticipated. Mistystar was the cat chosen from RiverClan. She looked at Mothwing, who appeared as though she was ready to faint with shock.

"Mothwing, I am pleased that you finally accepted StarClan's way," Mistystar murmured. "LakeClan will need a medicine cat to keep it strong."

"It is time for the ceremony to begin." Firestar stepped forward and pressed his muzzle against Dovewing's forehead. A chill swept down her spine at the feeling. It reminded her of the time when she had become a warrior. "With this life I give you courage, so that you may never fear what lies ahead." A sudden jolt of energy coursed through Dovewing, causing her claws to grip the ground as she struggled to remain standing.

Dovewing's teeth ground together as the energy faded. She had to go through this eight times? She was worried that this would kill her if it kept up.

Mistystar quickly took Firestar's place. Her blue eyes were bright with warmth as she looked at Dovewing calmly. For a moment Dovewing wondered if she had any regrets about Firestar's choice. Then Dovewing remembered that Mistystar had ThunderClan blood in her, according to Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

"With this life I give you loyalty, so that you may remain loyal to the warrior code and the Clan itself no matter what happens." Mistystar's mew was dark as she pressed her muzzle against Dovewing's forehead. Another jolt of energy coursed through Dovewing as the life was given to her. She ground her teeth together and braced herself, but this time the pain wasn't as intense.

Sunstrike was the next to approach Dovewing. The WindClan cat stared at her with an unnerving gaze.

"With this life I give you speed so that you may run faster than the wind," Sunstrike meowed. "May the memory of WindClan live on." Without warning she pressed her nose to Dovewing's forehead. Pain and agony coursed through Dovewing as she felt Sunstrike's death as her own. She realized that Sunstrike wanted her to feel what she felt when she was killed in the battle. This was Sunstrike's way of ensuring that WindClan's memory lived on.

Dawnpelt quickly replaced Sunstrike as Dovewing staggered to the side. The ShadowClan warrior's eyes were bright with starlight as she looked at Dovewing. Though there had been many fights between them there seemed to be a mutual understanding now. Dawnpelt was a different cat like her brother and knew that family was more important.

"With this life I give you the ability to see through the darkest times," she murmured. Dovewing was prepared for yet more pain, but this time she felt warmth rush through her. It was a forgiving warmth that Dovewing had not expected to feel. As the warmth faded Dovewing saw Dawnpelt give her brother a warm nod. Tigerheart looked like he was ready to join her when she returned to the crowd.

Whitewing replaced Dawnpelt next. Dovewing felt as though her world had been ripped away when she looked at Whitewing, her mother. The two of them kept each others stare until it felt like days had passed. Dovewing pressed forward and brushed her muzzle against Whitewing's.

"With this life I give you the love that a mother would feel. Protect the Clan as though it is your kit." Whitewing's voice was filled with sorrow when she touched Dovewing's forehead with her nose. Dovewing leaned forward, eager to accept this life. She recoiled in shock when she felt dagger-like claws grip down her back. A yowl threatened to escape from her lungs. She realized that she was experiencing the same pain Whitewing had felt when her kits' lives were threatened.

Birchfall took Whitewing's place after the pain ceased. Dovewing felt her throat tighten when her father looked at her proudly.

"With this life I give you strength so that you can keep up with the work that will follow." Birchfall looked at Dovewing before he touched her forehead with his muzzle. Another jolt of pain rushed through Dovewing, but this time she felt more prepared. She wanted to withstand her father's life more than anything.

Dovewing felt utter dread when Ivypool stood in front of her. She wanted to tell her sister everything, about how much she wanted to see her again and how much she wanted the Clans to come back.

"With this life I give you hope, so that you may fill hope within the hearts of your Clanmates." Ivypool's voice was filled with sorrow when she spoke. Dovewing accepted this life without question. She was willing to feel any amount of pain if it meant spending time with her sister. "You'll make a good leader," Ivypool added in a low whisper.

"Ivypool... I wish I could spend more time with you," Dovewing murmured.

"You will spend time with me when your time comes, but that time is not now," Ivypool rasped.

Ivypool stepped back and stood beside Whitewing and Birchfall. Both cats looked like they were ready to burst with pride when Lionblaze approached his former apprentice. Dovewing looked at him carefully as he stood before her.

"With this life I give you nobility and longevity, so that you may live for many moons to come." Lionblaze's mew made Dovewing stiffen when he touched her forehead with his nose. The life he gave her sent thrills of energy through her. Dovewing felt as though she could lead for generations to come.

After he was finished with her life giving energy he stepped back and returned to his brother's side. Firestar stepped forward and locked gazes with her.

"I strip you of your old name and hail you by your new, Dovestar." Firestar spoke in a voice that sounded as though more than one cat had spoken at once. She felt a rush of pride surge through her as he kept her gaze steady. "Your old name is no more, as you have received the nine lives of a leader. Dovestar!"

"Dovestar! Dovestar!" The StarClan cats cheered her name, as did those who were watching the ceremony. Warmth spread through her as she watched them.

"Now we must leave you, but know that we watch over you, as we always have," Mistystar meowed. She glanced at Mothwing accusingly. The dappled golden she-cat's ears flattened in fear when she realized that Mistystar was right. "May LakeClan live on."

Mistystar's words faded along with her pelt. Dovestar watched as the StarClan cats faded one by one. She would honor their memory for as long as she lived.

* * *

**AN: So that about wraps up chapter two. Not much happening here, and no big surprise that Dovewing became leader. I am definitely having fun writing these chapters out. I already have up to chapter five finished because I got so excited about this story. Thanks everyone for your reviews, they encourage me to write more :)**


	4. CH 3: New Warriors To Name

**AN: Not much in this chapter. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, I'm glad to read them all of the time :) And hopefully by the next chapter I'll get ten reviews...but I doubt that would happen unless I somehow became popular over night.**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

There were several things that Dovestar needed to do when she reached the old RiverClan camp. First she needed to assign mentors to Duskfur's kits. They were old enough now to become apprentices, whereas Floss's kits were only two moons old. Having apprentices would make LakeClan stronger. She knew that by following the warrior code she would have to take one of the kits herself. Hollyleaf and Minnowtail could mentor the other kits.

The gray she-cat sighed as she followed Tigerheart and Hollyleaf into the camp. Sure enough Duskfur's kits were prancing around Smoky and Floss. Minnowtail kept an eye on them while she sunned herself. Her eyes flashed when she spotted Mothwing padding forward.

"So... who's the new leader?" Minnowtail asked.

"You're looking at her," Mothwing meowed when Minnowtail looked at Dovestar.

"You?" Minnowtail's voice was stiff with disbelief. "How could StarClan let _her_ lead us?"

The venom in her voice made Dovestar recoil in shock. Though Minnowtail was not too fond of her Dovestar did not expect such a reaction. Mothwing bared her teeth at Minnowtail and stepped forward. The dark gray she-cat cringed at the medicine cat and flattened her ears.

"Dovestar is now your leader... unless you believe that living in this Clan is not a good idea than you'd better listen," she hissed.

"Yes Mothwing," Minnowtail growled.

Dovestar blinked when she stalked away, tail lashing with anger as she sat beside Duskfur. The brown tabby queen simply ignored her and watched her three kits. Nightkit, Honeykit and Shellkit. The queen was more than ready to let them become apprentices.

"I think it's time this Clan had territories and names established," Dovestar meowed when Tigerheart and Hollyleaf looked at her. Olivenose had even limped forward to see what was happening. "Smoky and Floss will need warrior names if they are willing to take on Clan traditions."

"I am willing to accept it if it means my kits can stay with me," Smoky announced when he overheard them. "I've spoken with Floss and we wish to assist the Clan in any way possible."

"Good, than I will hold your naming ceremony right away," Dovestar replied with a dip of her head. "Your kits will need Clan names, but they will have kit in their name endings, like Nightkit and Shellkit."

Smoky seemed to agree with her idea and nodded. Dovestar padded over to the center of the clearing and stood tall and proud. She was more than ready for this, though a sense of nervousness suddenly washed over her as the Clan watched.

"Smoky, Floss, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Dovestar recited the words that Firestar used to say when it came to naming new warriors.

"I do," Smoky and Floss mewed together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Smoky, from now on you will be known as Smokefur. StarClan honors you for your courage and facing up to your fear, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan."

Smokefur lifted his chin when she touched his forehead with her muzzle. For the first time Dovestar realized just how this must have felt when Firestar led his Clan.

"Floss, from this moment on you will be known as Flosspelt. StarClan honors you for your kindness and facing up to your fear, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan."

She wasn't sure if Flosspelt would have accepted any different name, so she would have to compromise. For now Floss would be known as Flosspelt. She was afraid that changing names would make Flosspelt want to leave the Clan with her kits.

"And there is a few more things I must do," Dovestar added when the cheers for the newly named warriors died. "Duskfur's kits are ready to become apprentices, and I believe it is time for their ceremony. Come forward you three."

Duskfur looked surprised that the ceremony would happen so quickly. But she also looked happy that she didn't have to take care of them as much.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Nightkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Nightpaw. I have not yet had an apprentice, and by the warrior code I must if I am leader. I will mentor Nightpaw." Nightpaw looked shocked to have the Clan leader as his mentor. He ducked his head and waved his tail happily as she touched noses with him.

"Honeykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Honeypaw. Hollyleaf, you are more than ready for an apprentice. You have shown great courage and have never turned your back on the warrior code. I expect you to pass on your knowledge of life to Honeypaw."

Hollyleaf's eyes glowed when she touched noses with her new apprentice. Dovestar knew that she was the perfect choice for Honeypaw. Her patience would win over the young cat quickly. As for making Minnowtail a mentor, Dovestar had quickly changed her mind.

_That cat needs to learn some patience_, Dovestar thought as Minnowtail watched her expectantly. She already knew who would mentor Shellkit.

"Shellkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Shellpaw. Tigerheart, you are more than ready for an apprentice. You have shown loyalty and fighting spirit that I hope you will pass on to Shellpaw."

Tigerheart looked like he was ready to burst with pride when he touched noses with Shellpaw. Dovestar hoped that he was a good choice for Shellpaw. The mottled tabby tom looked like he could use the support of a friend.

"Now that that's settled, we need to think of which territory we can use," Dovestar meowed when the ceremonies were finished.

"There's a lot forest and undergrowth in parts of our territory," Mothwing explained. "I bet if we scoured that area enough you ThunderClan cats would find lots of fresh-kill for us."

"And_ we_ can fish in the streams and the lake," Minnowtail added proudly. She seemed to have forgotten that she still had no apprentice at the moment. Dovestar knew that she would have to keep an eye on Minnowtail after what had happened today.

"Is it really necessary for boundaries to be created? We are just one Clan," Duskfur pointed out.

At her words Hollyleaf's pelt bristled. Dovestar understood why Hollyleaf was so protective of the warrior code. She remembered Lionblaze and Jayfeather once telling her that Hollyleaf had practically worshiped the warrior code. Now Hollyleaf had changed as well.

"We are bound by the warrior code, and we must honor it for those who gave their lives for us," Dovestar meowed. She was careful not to make it sound as though Duskfur had made a mistake. "Speaking of the warrior code there is also something else I must do before moonhigh comes. A new deputy must be named." As she said this she looked around to see their reactions. Smokefur raised an eyebrow while Minnowtail gave her chest fur a few quick licks. "I say these words before the spirits of StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Hollyleaf will be my deputy."

"Yay Hollyleaf!" Honeypaw's squeak made Hollyleaf blink in both shock and embarrassment.

A purr rose in Dovestar's throat as she watched the Clan congratulate Hollyleaf. Dovestar knew that Hollyleaf would lead the Clan well through the moons to come. The black she-cat had shown signs of courage and loyalty that no other cat could ever wish to have.

"Now we must establish the borders and see which territory will be ours," Dovestar murmured. She padded over to where Mothwing was sitting, eyes bright with curiosity. "Mothwing, do you think this would make a good place for a permanent camp?"

"This area often floods during storms," Mothwing explained with a shrug. "I've had to move the kits, their mothers and the elders to my den during those storms. It might be a good idea to search further upstream."

"Then we must search for a new camp, one that is safe from predators and from rogues or Twolegs." She looked at Flosspelt and sighed. Convincing the former kittypet to move would not be an easy task. Now she had real work to do as leader of LakeClan.

* * *

**AN: Ah Minnowtail...even as a regular character she has always caught me as someone who's a little too smug and proud for her own good. But I do like her for some reason. She's just some random character that I allowed to live. I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, they will hopefully be getting longer by the next few chapters...**


	5. CH 4: Love Blossoms

**AN: I hope to get more reviews than the last chapter, but I can understand why I have so few...**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

Dovestar led Nightpaw through the undergrowth, her tail twitching every now and than as she showed him some moves that Lionblaze had taught her at an early age. Nightpaw was an eager apprentice who was ready to learn anything new. Dovestar was pleased with this and had taken advantage of his energy.

With the past few days of exploring their new territory and boundaries they spent more time training. Dovestar kept Nightpaw's training up by sending him on hunting trips or practicing his fighting skills.

As she watched him grow she became more fond of her new apprentice. Nightpaw reminded Dovestar of herself when she had been his age. She knew that Nightpaw had some time to gather new experiences and learn new skills. But she also knew that with time he would become the perfect warrior.

When the smoky black tom returned to her side with a mouse in his jaws, she purred in approval.

"You're doing well," she told him when he dropped the mouse at her paws. "Let's work on your fighting skills after we get this back to Flosspelt," she added when he beamed at her words.

Nightpaw's tail flicked happily as he bounded ahead. Normally she would have snapped at him for taking the lead, but Dovestar was in a good mood. For the first time in moons she felt as though she had succeeded at something.

_I may not have been able to save the Clans_, _but at least LakeClan still lives_, she thought.

Dovestar had often thought of the past when she was alone with her apprentice. She thought of Ivypool, Whitewing and Birchfall. All of her family and Clanmates had died in that battle. One single battle had shattered her past and left her in tatters.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts when she reached LakeClan's camp. The small Clan had moved into a more protected grove, further upriver.

The Clan had built it's camp on a small hill with dens lined around it's edge. Tigerheart and Mistpaw were busy building up the new nursery. Vines and brambles were wrapped together to create a barrier. Dovestar watched as Mistpaw curled up a strand of vine and dragged it across the clearing.

"Hey Dovestar, have you seen Flosspelt's kits yet?" Honeypaw bounded over, her tail waving in the air as she reached the LakeClan leader.

"Of course I have," she purred. Hollyleaf strolled over lazily and stood before her leader, green eyes bright with enthusiasm as she dipped her head respectfully.

"Minnowtail, Duskfur and Olivenose have gone hunting," she explained. "Mothwing said that Olivenose has made a fast recovery, and Minnowtail will be moving into the nursery after tonight."

Dovestar blinked in surprise. She did not notice any changes in Minnowtail's appearance, and had never viewed the she-cat as the motherly type. Yet she was happy because the Clan needed more kits to become stronger. More kits meant more paws to keep the Clan going.

She dipped her head to her deputy and grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. Flosspelt was still sleeping under the shade of a willow tree. Beside her was Smokefur, keeping a careful eye on her kits. By now their eyes had opened and they were becoming more active.

Dawnkit's light brown fur blended in with the golden-brown grass that grew along the willow's edges. Flashkit, who's name felt very strange to Dovestar, had creamy gray fur. Graykit was a stony gray she-kit with lighter gray paws. All three kits seemed to match their parent's markings.

"Hey Dovestar... so what does it feel like to be leader of LakeClan?" She was taken by surprise when Tigerheart padded up to her. His amber eyes were bright and warm with welcome as he gazed at her.

"It feels... strange," she admitted sheepishly. "Every time I look at my reflection I think of what could have been... what I could have done to save the Clans if I had been leader."

"Sometimes it is best not to linger in the past," Tigerheart murmured. He pressed his body against hers, and she welcomed the warmth. "I miss Dawnpelt and Flametail... and Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw."

Dovestar wished that she could bring them back. There was nothing she could do though to prevent their deaths.

"One day we will right the wrongs the Dark Forest created," she growled. "Those flea-pelted cowards will pay for what they have done."

This time Tigerheart flinched when she swore. She rarely cursed but when she did the venom rose in her voice. Tigerheart seemed more nervous around her any time she mentioned the Dark Forest. She knew how close he had been to turning on the Clans.

_It won't happen again_, she told herself. _Tigerheart knows that his place is in LakeClan_.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you," she whispered when Tigerheart remained silent.

"Dovestar... when I fought alongside my Clanmates Tigerstar tried to claim that I was on his side," Tigerheart replied with a shudder. "My own Clan... they thought that I was a traitor. Olivenose was the only one who stood beside me during that fight."

She felt as though the world had been torn away from her when he said that. Olivenose... of course he would have feelings for her. She was after all a former ShadowClan warrior. It was only right that he would choose Olivenose over a cat who was formerly from ThunderClan.

"You saved Olivenose even though she would have died," Dovestar murmured. "She would make the perfect choice as your mate."

She froze when Tigerheart purred in amusement. Defeat suddenly fell upon her chest when she realized that he had made his choice.

"Oh Dovestar, do you honestly think I'm that mousebrained?" he purred. "Our secret meetings weren't just for fun." His purr rose when Dovestar felt her heartbeat quicken. "I love you, far more than you could ever imagine."

"So does this mean that we are..." Dovestar nearly choked on the words, but she found the strength to say them, "Mates?"

"If that is what you want," Tigerheart replied with a duck of his head.

Dovestar could never have felt happier as her tail twined with his. Mates. It was a beautiful word, and one she thought she would never use. But it was now time for them to fulfill their destiny. She knew that sooner or later it would have ended in love.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter, but I enjoyed writing it because it involves Tiger X Dove :) They are currently my favorite pairing so far.**


	6. CH 5: The Decision To Find Help

**-Chapter 5-**

Flosspelt's kits were becoming bigger with each passing day. Dovestar watched casually as they began to chase each other around like any other kit would. Her blue eyes glowed with warmth as she watched Dawnkit chase a wad of moss Nightpaw had gathered for them. Minnowtail slept inside the nursery while she waited for her kits to develop within her. It was only a matter of time before more kits became part of the Clan.

Within days a new territory had been established, Olivenose had made a full recovery, and life was flourishing. But Dovestar knew that this life would not last long. Leafbare would soon come upon the Clan like it always did every season.

Dovestar sighed as she approached Nightpaw, who had collected as much moss as he could. The apprentices had started a contest to see who would clean out the dens first. So far Honeypaw and Mistpaw were winning as they had teamed up. Nightpaw was becoming frustrated and had swatted moss across the clearing when Honeypaw bounded up to him.

"Why don't we start some battle training," Dovestar suggested when Nightpaw looked up at her pleadingly. "You look like you need something to do."

She avoided adding 'and you are losing the contest' for his sake. Nightpaw's amber eyes glowed with excitement as he bounded after her. Hollyleaf was sunning herself on the top of the hill when they reached her. The black-furred she-cat snapped open an eye to see what was happening.

"Training exercises again?" Hollyleaf asked.

"Nightpaw needs to learn some patience," Dovestar told her. Nightpaw's ears flattened when she told Hollyleaf what had happened at camp. Amusement flashed within Hollyleaf's eyes when she was finished. "So for now I suppose it's battle training for Nightpaw."

"I can take Honeypaw with me if you'd like," Hollyleaf suggested. "She needs a battle partner and Tigerheart's been busy showing Mistpaw ShadowClan tactics."

Dovestar closed her eyes for a brief moment when Hollyleaf mentioned Tigerheart. Ever since their love for each other had been discovered Dovestar had felt as though she was floating through clouds. There was just something about him that made her fur crawl with excitement.

"Nightpaw does need a practice partner... very well," Dovestar murmured in agreement.

When Hollyleaf approached Mothwing the dappled golden she-cat blinked in surprise. Dovestar watched as the two exchanged a few words. Nightpaw was itching to get started with his training. His sister was also eager to started with her training. Dovestar hoped that in time they would become strong and loyal warriors of LakeClan. After a few heartbeats passed Hollyleaf turned and approached Dovestar calmly.

"Mothwing has told me that she will keep an eye on the camp while we're gone," she told her leader. "So we get the day to ourselves." A purr rose in Hollyleaf's throat as she bounded forward with Honeypaw close behind. Dovestar watched as Hollyleaf disappeared into the undergrowth before she followed with Nightpaw at her side.

It reminded her of the old times when she had gone on border patrols with Ivypool. Together the two of them would run through the undergrowth until they couldn't catch their breath. Dovestar longed for those days when she had felt so careless and free. Ivypool would always beat her at every challenge because of her skills gained at the Dark Forest. But Dovestar did not care at the time. She was just happy that her sister had been around.

Her chest heaved with effort by the time they reached the training hollow. It was in a shallow scoop of land where sand and moss met together. A few shrubs and bushes grew along the ledges of the hollow where prey could be found at times. The ground underpaw had been flattened down by the pawsteps of RiverClan cats. Mothwing had told them that the RiverClan cats came here at a time to gather moss.

Dovestar sighed when Hollyleaf stood on one side of the clearing. Honeypaw was quick to join her mentor, tail waving in the air in excitement. Nightpaw remained by Dovestar's side and grinned sheepishly. If Dovestar didn't know any better she would have thought there was something odd about the smirk on Nightpaw's face.

"Why don't we start with the leap and hold move," Dovestar meowed. "It's simple and easy to start with."

As she watched Nightpaw and Honeypaw perform their fighting moves, Dovestar relaxed a little. Nightpaw was faster than his opponent. He suddenly lunged forward and sailed over Honeypaw, who was caught off guard by his sudden outburst. The brown and white she-cat whirled around just in time - Nightpaw scowled at her before he jumped onto her back.

Amusement washed over Dovestar as Honeypaw tried to shake her brother off. The smoky black apprentice sprang off of her back when Honeypaw was about to roll over. Honeypaw swore under her breath - luckily it was only Dovestar who heard her. With the keen hearing that Dovestar had gained she knew just about everything that went on around her Clan, which came in handy at times. She would have to cuff the apprentice over her ears when they got back to camp.

Nightpaw worked as hard as any other apprentice would. His pelt was bristling with excitement when he pinned down his sister twice during each battle practice. By the time Dovestar stepped in to stop them he had beaten her five times. Honeypaw's eyes were glowing with anger when she recovered from her latest attempt at bringing her brother down.

"I think it's time we got back to camp," Dovestar told them. "You both did well, especially Honeypaw. Your patience never seems to end."

Honeypaw's eyes glowed with pride at her words. Nightpaw's ears flattened in dismay when Dovestar looked back at him.

"Nightpaw is getting better with his back kicks," Hollyleaf pointed out when she noticed the look in Nightpaw's eyes. "Maybe if he kept working on his back leg muscles he'd become a good jumper and swimmer." Dovestar nodded in agreement at her words. She knew that Nightpaw was becoming a stronger apprentice. His back legs were meant for swimming as he had pure RiverClan blood coursing through him.

The four cats returned back to camp without much further trouble. Dovestar felt as though she had done nothing to help her Clan in the past few days when she watched cats greet each other at camp.

Smokefur had managed to slip away from Flosspelt while the queen slept. Minnowtail was now awake and had chosen a fish from the fresh-kill pile. Tigerheart and Mistpaw were sitting together when Smokefur joined them. Olivenose was by herself as usual, grooming her pelt after she had returned from a hunting patrol.

Dovestar greeted Mothwing with a dip of her head when the medicine cat stood up to meet her. The dappled golden she-cat had taken on the full responsibility as a medicine cat. But she also joined hunting patrols and border patrols when she wasn't busy. Dovestar was thankful that Mothwing had trained as a warrior apprentice before she became a medicine cat.

"How are Flosspelt's kits?" Dovestar asked when the two sat down together.

"They're getting antsy," Mothwing replied. "It's like they know that they will become apprentices soon."

"Well they have a few moons to wait," Dovestar purred. "They should appreciate being kits while they can... training as an apprentice can be difficult work." She thought back to the way Honeypaw and Nightpaw were always competing against each other. Maybe it was time she got them working together. That would put an end to their constant competitions. "Hopefully by than we'll have more warriors to train them."

She thought of what she had just said. It was true that the Clan needed new warriors. There were only six at the moment, and that was not enough to keep up patrols. By the time they were finished every cat would end their day exhausted.

"Maybe it's time we started searching for cats who are willing to join the Clan," she sighed.

"That might not be a bad idea," Mothwing murmured. "Maybe the rogues and loners that live nearby would be willing to join the Clan."

"Would you mind if I sent out cats to search for them?" Dovestar thought that it would be good for her if she went on her own, but the Clan needed her.

"I think it would be good if you went out with Nightpaw," Mothwing told her reassuringly. "Hollyleaf is a good deputy - she will keep an eye on the Clan."

Dovestar ducked her head in relief. Though she had thought of taking Tigerheart with her, she knew it would be a bad idea. The Clan needed a strong warrior like Tigerheart, despite the fact that she longed to be with him alone. Besides, visiting other cats and traveling across the territory would be good training for Nightpaw.

"Then we will leave tomorrow at dawn," she meowed with a dip of her head. "I will let Hollyleaf know about our plans."

Mothwing nodded in agreement and slipped away back into her temporary den. The medicine cat's den had yet to be built as most of the work had been spent building the warrior's den or the nursery. Now that both dens were finished cats could focus on other dens.

_Tomorrow we leave at dawn_, Dovestar thought as she called for a Clan meeting.

"Cats of LakeClan, I have decided that we must search for those who are willing to join the Clan," she announced when all eyes looked up at her curiously. "I will be leaving along with Nightpaw."

"Are you sure it is safe for him to go off on his own?" Duskfur called out.

"Nightpaw has the skills needed for survival," Dovestar reassured the brown tabby queen. "He knows his place in the Clan."

"What about a leader? Why would you become leader and than leave us?" Minnowtail cried.

Dovestar's ears flattened at her words. She understood where Minnowtail was coming from, but she was angry that the queen would have said such a thing during a meeting.

"Hollyleaf will take my place while I am away," Dovestar meowed. "And while I am gone I expect that she will keep the Clan safe."

This caused silence for the Clan. She knew that she was in the right - Hollyleaf was skilled when it came to keeping the Clan safe. She hoped that Minnowtail wouldn't cause trouble for Hollyleaf. The dark gray queen was always trying to make her look bad in front of the Clan.

When the meeting was over Dovestar trotted over to Nightpaw's side. "I want you to be on your best behavior," she told him. "You'll be facing a difficult path when we search for cats who are willing to join the Clan."

With that said and done Dovestar returned to the spot where she normally slept. Exhaustion crept over Dovestar when she realized just how tired she was. After a day of training and working with the Clan she didn't realize how hard she had worked.

She was surprised when Tigerheart approached her. The dark brown tabby's eyes glowed with warmth when he pressed against her.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me to come with you," he whispered.

"The Clan needs a strong warrior like you while I'm away," she replied. "I... I would have given anything to ask you to come with me but... it's better this way."

"So you're saying we're better off without each other." The hurt in his voice was there, but Dovestar knew that he was only half-joking.

"No- I wasn't saying that," she mewed. "When we get back we'll have more time together."

"Then I will spend as much time with you as I can," Tigerheart rasped. Dovestar purred when his fur brushed against hers. For the first time in moons she felt at peace with Tigerheart sleeping beside her. Tomorrow her journey would begin. For now, she would spend as much time with her love as she could.

* * *

**AN: Okay, I think I'm gonna post a character list for those who might be getting confused as to who have lived and who have survived.**

_LakeClan_

Leader: **Dovestar -** gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Hollyleaf -** black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing -** dappled golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

**Tigerheart -** dark brown tabby tom

**Olivenose -** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Duskfur -** brown tabby she-cat

**Smokefur -** large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace

Apprentices:

**Nightpaw -** smoky black tom with yellow eyes (Mentor: Dovestar)

**Honeypaw -** brown and white she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor: Hollyleaf)

**Mistpaw -** pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mentor: Tigerheart)

Queens:

**Flosspelt -** creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace, mother of Smokefur's kits

**Minnowtail -** dark gray she-cat, heavily pregnant

Kits:

**Dawnkit -** light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Flosspelt's)

**Graykit -** gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest (Flosspelt's)

**Flashkit -** gray and white tom with amber eyes (Flosspelt's)

**AN: Alright, so there's the list of characters in this story. I'm actually excited about how popular this is getting. So there's a bit of trouble between Dovestar and Tigerheart's relationship isn't there? Wonder if those two are ever going to actually get together for real this time. Anyways thanks to Suntalon, Skymist20, K-nine02 and Graywhisper for reviewing!**


	7. CH 6: Searching For Rogues

**AN: Thanks to pumpkin21 and Suntalon for reviewing! This chapter is a little boring to me and lacks description, but I wasn't sure what else I could add to it...**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

Dovestar woke bright and early the following morning. She had slept alone for the first time since LakeClan was founded. Tigerheart had slept away from her after their argument during the night. Though she was hurt by his lack of trust in her, she couldn't blame him. If it had been up to her she would have taken him instead of Nightpaw. Dovestar sighed when she listened to the sounds of her sleeping Clanmates. By tomorrow she would be gone.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she groomed her unkempt fur. Hollyleaf was already taking her roll very seriously as she woke up early. The black-furred she-cat slipped out of the warrior's den to see what was happening around camp.

Even Flosspelt's kits were already awake as they scampered out of the nursery. The creamy gray queen blinked sleep out of her eyes when Hollyleaf greeted her warmly. Flosspelt whispered something to Hollyleaf before she chose a mouse from the fresh-kill pile.

"So when do you leave?" Hollyleaf asked when she approached Dovestar.

"We'll be leaving as soon as Nightpaw's awake," Dovestar replied. "I'm going to travel upriver and see if there are any rogues or loners willing to join us. I remember hearing them moving about in their territory a few moons before the... war."

Hollyleaf trembled slightly when Dovestar mentioned the war that had torn apart the Clans. She knew how much of an impact the battle had on Hollyleaf. Every time it was mentioned the deputy would shudder or stare into darkness. Losing everything that she had ever worked for had taken it's toll on her.

Sure enough Nightpaw was awake by the time Hollyleaf finished eating a sparrow she had chosen from the fresh-kill pile. Behind him came Honeypaw and Mistpaw. All three apprentices looked eager to get the started as they reached the two she-cats.

Nightpaw's eyes glowed when he looked up at Dovestar. She had already told him what they would be doing during the next moon. She had told Mothwing that they would be gone for one moon and one moon only. If it meant finding cats who were willing to join LakeClan, she would do anything to improve her Clan's well-being.

"Let's go see Mothwing before we leave," Dovestar murmured.

She glanced at Hollyleaf before she slipped away to meet with her medicine cat. Mothwing was awake as usual, organizing herbs that she had collected throughout the days.

"Here's the traveling herbs that you will need," she explained when she turned to face her leader. "They should last you throughout most of today and tomorrow, after that you will have to rely on your hunting skills."

Dovestar nodded and accepted the herbs. It reminded her of the time when she had swallowed traveling herbs to help find those long-toothed creatures. Dovestar nearly gagged at the bitter taste that fell upon her tongue when she swallowed the plants. Now it really reminded her of the time she had gone with Lionblaze and the other Clan cats to fight the long-toothed creatures.

When they were finished with the herbs Dovestar mewed her goodbye to Mothwing. The dappled golden she-cat seemed reluctant to watch them leave, but she knew that it was for the best.

With Nightpaw padding alongside her Dovestar refused to say goodbye to any of her Clanmates. She had already said goodbye to them the night before, and that had been hard enough. Minnowtail had been more than happy to see her leave, but Tigerheart and Duskfur seemed unhappy that she was leaving.

Ferns brushed against her belly as Dovestar led the way upriver. Winding around it were willow trees and aspen trees. Birds sang to one another throughout the heat of the day. Hills and rocky outcrops stood out in several places where the ferns would grow. Every now and than Dovestar would see mice scurrying across the boulders. The urge to chase them suddenly took over, but she pushed it aside for the sake of their journey.

"I can't wait to meet these outsiders," Nightpaw hissed when he jumped on a leaf that had fallen on their path. "What are the rogues like?"

"I don't know," Dovestar replied with a flick of her tail. "I've never met them."

The gray she-cat ignored Nightpaw's constant chatter and expanded her senses. She remembered what the river looked like and where the Twolegs had been when they observed the long-toothed creatures. There had been cats living around the area at the time. Back than she had just been an apprentice when they discovered what was causing the drought.

Her ears flicked from side to side when she listened to the whispering of the trees brushing against each other. A cool breeze had picked up by the time they reached a sandy clearing. Nightpaw was already tired as he flopped to the ground and rested.

Dovestar continued searching for signs of life beyond the forest and river. Sure enough there were a few Twoleg nests. She could hear Twolegs cluttering around as they did their usual activities. Dovestar found herself interested in the kittypets that roamed the area. They were greeting each other like they would if they were a band of rogues or warriors. Her tail flicked with curiosity when she listened to a female kittypet speak about the kits that she was carrying.

"Dovestar?" Nightpaw's question snapped her back to reality. Dovestar looked down at her apprentice when she realized that she must have dazed off again.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what we are going to tell them when we find cats willing to join us," she murmured.

"We can tell them just about the warrior code and see what they think about it," Nightpaw answered with a shrug.

Dovestar tilted her head to one side. She had thought of that before, but she wasn't sure how the newcomers would appreciate the warrior code the way Clanborn cats would. "I think we can stick with your idea until I come up with a better one," she told him.

Nightpaw looked pleased with her answer and bounded ahead. Amusement washed over Dovestar as she followed her apprentice. Though he could get himself injured by going ahead she knew that he knew better than to fight anyone bigger than him on his own.

Sunhigh arrived before they saw any signs of life other than themselves. Dovestar felt her heartbeat quicken when she heard a rogue wandering through the bushes nearby. Beyond the hill that the river had eaten away there were a couple of rogues living together in a small group. She scrambled up the hill and spotted one of the rogues sauntering lazily through the undergrowth. It was a mottled tabby with strange markings who met up with a tawny colored tom.

Dovestar gave Nightpaw a look that told him to remain as silent as he could. The apprentice simply nodded and kept looking at the rogues that were emerging from the undergrowth.

"Lightning, have you seen those cats who live near the lake?" The tawny colored tom seemed curious as he spoke to the mottled tabby tom.

"Yes, their leader has disappeared from their group, though now would not be a good time to seek them out," he replied.

_They've been watching us_? Dovestar's ears flattened in anger when she realized that they must have gotten past her keen hearing.

"Has our scout seen what they are up to?" The tawny colored tom's tail was raised with excitement when he watched the mottled tabby.

Dovestar was about to flick her tail to Nightpaw when she felt claws grip her back. A yowl escaped from her lungs when an enemy struck her down on the back hard. She was sent tumbling down the hill and into the rogue's view. She searched desperately for her apprentice, but she saw that he was pinned down by a large gray tom with a white chest.

"Let us go!" she screeched.

"Fighting will get you nowhere," the mottled tabby - Lightning - snarled. "You should not have ventured into our camp."

She was about to spring into action when a paw slammed down on her neck. This time it was enough to knock her unconscious. The last thing she heard was the whisperings of the rogues as they gathered to see what she was up to.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, gotta love those cliffies :P**


	8. CH 7: Lightning

**AN: Blah short chapter. But I'm excited about this because it is in Nightpaw's point of view. I love Nightpaw and his character just makes the story much more interesting :P And I'm also shocked by how many reviews this has. Thirty-one? I've never gotten that many in such a short amount of time! More chapters coming by the end of the week!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

"The warrior code is what binds us together," Nightpaw mewed.

He knew that they were having difficulty understanding what he told them, but he couldn't blame them. Nightpaw had spent most of the night explaining to them what the warrior code was like. Lightning had kept a guard on Dovestar while she remained unconscious. Though Nightpaw was worried about her there was really nothing he could do at the moment with all of the rogues there.

So now there were five cats surrounding him. They listened intently when he told them what the Clans were and how they had formed. He'd recited a story that the elders used to tell him when he was just a kit. Of course at the time there had been elders in the Clans, but now there were just warriors and queens. One cat in particular, a dark gray she-cat with an unusually long tail, looked more than ready to join. Her eyes were bright with interest while she leaned forward each time he mentioned the Clan.

"But isn't it wrong to have a bunch of rules governing your way of life?" A smoky black tom with amber eyes suddenly stood and glared at Nightpaw. "I'd rather live my life as a free roaming cat - someone who doesn't have to live for someone else." A few others nodded in agreement at his words.

"Wouldn't you want the Clan to help if you're sick or old?" The dark gray she-cat turned to face him. "I'd rather live in a group that cares about me..."

She slowed down when the smoky black tom grunted and shook his head. Nightpaw was about to open his mouth when he heard a groan from behind. He turned to see that Dovestar was just getting up. Worry suddenly washed over him as he wondered what she would think of his involvement with the rogues. Would she think that he was turning on her?

"What happened to me?" Dovestar demanded when all eyes turned on her.

"You were knocked out by Lightning... and his second in command, Rodger," the dark gray she-cat explained with a dip of her head. "He thought you were an intruder... one of our enemies."

"Who are these intruders?" Nightpaw asked. Dovestar looked surprised that he would ask such a thing. He knew more than he let on, and he did know that knowledge was a good thing when it came to survival. Duskfur had taught him this when he was just a kit in the nursery.

"Bad cats who think they own the forest," a tawny colored tom meowed when he approached the group. "They've already taken so many lives. We have done all we can to put a stop to their endless battles, but it seems as though we made a mistake with your kind."

Dovestar tilted her head to one side and looked confused. Nightpaw sighed and shook his own head. The rogues had explained everything to him. Families had been slaughtered by their enemies. Good families who had kits. He couldn't very well let them get away with what they had done.

"So these rogues, are they a threat to the Clan?" Dovestar's question caught Nightpaw by surprise. He never thought of that. If the rogues came and hurt any member of his family, he would flay them.

"As far as we know they have not found our hiding place," Lightning, the mottled brown tabby, replied. He stood apart from the other rogues, who seemed to view him as their leader. Nightpaw had already shown his respect towards Lightning, but he wasn't sure if Lightning was willing to join the Clan.

Nightpaw noticed that Dovestar seemed jumpier than usual when Lightning told her the rogues were not around. Her ears kept flicking from one side to the other, as if she could hear every sound within the forest.

"Lightning, would you be willing to join LakeClan?" Dovestar asked. Lightning's eyes flashed with interest, though he looked annoyed that she did not show him the same respect any of his followers would have shown.

"If it means protecting my family, than I may give it a consideration." Lightning's reply made Nightpaw's ears flatten.

_Does that mean he's going to turn the offer down_? he wondered. Nightpaw frowned when the dark gray she-cat and a few others remained by his side. The last thing he wanted was to start a war between the rogues. They seemed to be getting on fine without the Clans.

"I want to join this Clan," the dark gray she-cat suddenly announced. A ginger and white tom and a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes stepped forward as well. "All three of us would like to join."

"Are you sure, Aspen?" Lightning asked. "Leaving us means you will no longer have a tie with the group."

Aspen didn't flinch like Nightpaw had expected. Instead she remained strong and raised her chin. Maroon and Pounce stood firmly at Aspen's side. Nightpaw almost wished that the entire group would join. The Clan needed more warriors, especially cats like Lightning.

"Very well. If that is your wish," Lightning sighed.

Dovestar blinked in surprise when Aspen stepped forward and dipped her head respectfully. Maroon and Pounce joined her and did the same.

_With them on our side we will have more warriors to help us out_, Nightpaw thought hopefully.

"You will be welcomed in the Clan," Dovestar murmured. "Does anyone else wish to join?"

Nightpaw was surprised when a couple more cats stepped out of the crowd. A gray tom with darker gray paws blinked at Dovestar. Beside him was a ginger she-cat with green eyes, whose tail flicked irritably when Lightning looked furious. Beside her was a small tabby she-cat with two tiny kits at her paws.

"My name is Pepper. This is Ember, and that's Annabel and her kits," the gray tom with darker paws explained with a nod.

Dovestar greeted them with a slight nod and flicked her tail. "We must get back to the camp," she meowed calmly. "Lightning, may StarClan guide your group safely."

Confusion gleamed within Lightning's eyes. Nightpaw had not told him about StarClan. But he could see fascination within the gazes of those who were willing to join the Clan. There was much explaining that needed to be done when they joined the Clan.

When Nightpaw crept over to his mentor's side he saw a look of sorrow within Dovestar's eyes. He tilted his head in confusion until she leaned forward.

"I lost a life during their ambush," Dovestar whispered. "I saw Ivypool while I was in StarClan."

_Ivypool must be her kin_, Nightpaw thought with a flick of his ear tip. Dovestar had never mentioned her family around him. But he knew from the look in her eyes that Ivypool had been more than just a Clanmate.

"It's time to go home," Dovestar announced.

The rogues looked at her expectantly. Nightpaw knew that within time LakeClan would grow stronger because of them. He hoped that in time Lightning would forgive them for disrupting his group.

* * *

**AN: I've been watching a lot of random movies lately. First I've been obsessed with the Transformers movies, and now I'm obsessed with Tron Oo Don't know why I get this way, but I shall continue writing while watching them nonetheless! By the way which character in this story is your favorite?**


	9. CH 8: Return

**AN: I am sooooo sorry for the delayed update! Life sort of got in the way and...yeah. Again I'm sorry, but hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to come out. Erm, so thanks to all of my reviewers. Can't believe I got six reviews! Maybe next time I can get five? Not asking for too much :P And it's time for Tigerheart's point of view!**

* * *

-**Chapter 8**-

Tigerheart was worried. It had been two days since Dovestar and Nightpaw left to search for cats who were willing to join the Clan. She had said that they would come back within a day. In truth he had done nothing but pace and worry over his friend, maybe more than friend, for what felt like moons. Cats were beginning to get annoyed with his constant pacing as he glared at the tunnel entrance in frustration.

_Why isn't she back yet_? he wondered with a lash of his tail.

The dark brown tabby was about to pace again when he noticed Hollyleaf watching him curiously. Her green eyes made his fur bristle with unease as he tried to ignore her stare. Hollyleaf was different from the other cats. Though he knew she was loyal to the Clan and the warrior code, he wondered how strong that loyalty really was.

"They're back!" Tigerheart's fur stood on end with excitement when Duskfur gave the warning cry. All around her Honeypaw and Mistpaw bounced around, pelts mixing together as they waited for their leader's return.

He wasn't surprised to see that Nightpaw was the first to barge in through the tunnel of brambles. Tigerheart blinked when he saw how many loners or rogues were behind Dovestar. Her gentle blue eyes were dark and solemn when she met his fierce gaze.

_She's back_, he thought happily. _She's really back_.

Mothwing and Smokefur were the next to join Duskfur as she greeted her leader warmly. Despite any anger she had felt towards Dovestar earlier she truly looked at peace now. It was as though RiverClan had been all but forgotten.

Tigerheart shook his head at the thought as Hollyleaf joined in as well. There was a total of six adults and two kits that had joined Dovestar and Nightpaw. Tigerheart was impressed with Dovestar's progress. With this many cats around LakeClan would stand a chance against any other rogues that might threaten the boundaries.

"These kits are around Flosspelt's kits' age," Dovestar explained when the small tabby queen gave a tiny whimper as Mothwing examined them. "I believe they are best suited in the nursery for now."

"You mean you can take care of them?" The queen's eyes widened in surprise when Dovestar nodded. "Oh thank you, I don't know how I could repay you!"

"By making sure they don't get in trouble," Hollyleaf muttered as a small tabby kit pounced on her bushy tail. The queen looked at her son in amusement before she scooped him up with her paw.

"And now it is time to give you warrior names," Dovestar meowed as she climbed onto a flattened out rock that overlooked the clearing.

The ledge reminded Tigerheart of the flat rock that Blackstar had held meetings on. He swallowed when he thought of his former leader. Blackstar had always been a cunning leader through the end, but it was his cunning that had led to his death. Tigerheart wondered if Blackstar had seen the events that would take place when they did.

"Aspen, Maroon, Pounce, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" Tigerheart's ears pricked forward with interest. He wondered if these cats were really willing to risk getting rid of their old lives just for the sake of living in the Clan.

"I do." Aspen seemed ready to jump at the opportunity as she replied.

"I do," Maroon replied boldly.

"I do." Pounce's reply was a bit more quiet than the others, but he seemed just as ready to join.

_Maybe they really are ready to give up everything_, Tigerheart thought.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Aspen, from this moment on you will be known as Aspencreek, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Tigerheart was surprised to hear that Dovestar didn't include any attributes that Aspentail. He wondered if it was because Dovestar didn't really know these cats very well.

"Maroon, from this moment on you will be known as Maroonpelt, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Maroonpelt blinked when she gave him his full warrior name. There seemed to be an understanding within his amber eyes as he looked up at Dovestar proudly.

"Pounce, from this moment on you will be known as Pounceclaw, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Pounceclaw's eyes glowed with warmth when she gave him his name.

Tigerheart wondered whether or not there would be more rogues willing to join now that these cats had joined.

"And now, Pepper, Ember, Annabell, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" All three cats exchanged anxious looks. Tigerheart couldn't help but grin when Annabell's kits continued acting as though nothing was happening. All kits were similar in every way, even the kits of rogues.

"I do." Pepper and Ember's reply came quickly when they answered together.

"I do, and so do my kits." Annabell's mew was barely audible as she replied. Tigerheart tilted his head to one side. She didn't seem to realize that her kits would stay in the nursery until they reached their sixth moon. He knew that eventually they would all become apprentices, but for now they seemed just fine staying under their mother's paws.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names," Dovestar meowed. "Pepper, from this moment on you will be known as Pepperfoot, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." The gray tom's eyes were bright with pride when he raised his chin.

"Ember, from this moment on you will be known as Emberleaf, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Emberleaf looked at Dovestar proudly before she dipped her head in embarrassment. The lithe she-cat looked as though she'd make a formidable opponent in any battle.

"Annabell, from this moment on you will be known as Tinyflower, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Tinyflower ducked her head when Emberleaf nudged her playfully. "Have you thought of names for your kits?" Once she was finished Dovestar blinked at the two tiny kits play-fighting under Tinyflower's paws.

"I have," Tinyflower replied in a tiny voice that sounded like a squeak. "I've named them Pinekit and Crookedkit."

Tigerheart blinked in surprise when he heard the name Crookedkit. It sounded cruel and familiar to the old RiverClan leader Crookedstar. He exchanged a worried look with Dovestar before she looked back at Tinyflower in understanding. If that was what the queen wanted to name her kit than Tigerheart guessed that Crookedkit had no other choice.

"Aspencreek! Maroonpelt! Pounceclaw! Pepperfoot! Emberleaf! Tinyflower!" Tigerheart had to take a breath while chanting their names as the others joined in. There were so many new faces around that it was hard to memorize them all.

Once the meeting was over cats began to crowd around the newcomers. Though the rogues looked uncomfortable they seemed to accept their new Clanmates as easily as they had accepted the warrior code.

A small grin spread across Tigerheart's face when he spotted Dovestar amongst the crowd. He wanted nothing more than to spend time with her now that she was back. The look Mothwing gave him told the dark brown tabby that he should spend some time with Olivenose, who was still inside the medicine cat's den.

_Olivenose is recovering, but it will take time for her to get over what happened_, he reminded himself.

The tortoiseshell she-cat had come easily spooked since she became part of LakeClan. Tigerheart knew that she was having nightmares of the battle and revisiting the death of her Clanmates. Even as he thought of it he winced with each pawstep he took. Olivenose needed the comfort of a former Clanmate who knew what it was like in ShadowClan.

* * *

**UPDATED CHARACTERS:**

**Aspencreek -** dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Maroonpelt -** dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pounceclaw -** ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Pepperfoot -** gray tom with darker gray paws

**Emberleaf -** ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Tinyflower -** small tabby she-cat (Kits: Pinekit and Crookedkit)

**Pinekit -** small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedkit -** tabby tom with unusual stripes

**AN: Thought it would be a good idea to put up an updated list of the new characters. They will become more involved with the future plot as the story moves on ;)**


	10. CH 9: Unexpected News

**AN: The next few chapters will likely be a bit boring, but they're mostly fillers. Thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews, I'm really enjoying them! I also got the five reviews I asked for :P So I shall once again ask for five since that seems to be the magic number. Anyways, stop reading this AN and read the story!**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-**

The Clan felt like an actual Clan. The rogues were just beginning to understand the ways of the warrior code. Dovestar had noticed how quickly Aspencreek was fitting in with the original warriors. Even Minnowtail despite her hatred towards strangers. Pepperfoot and Maroonpelt had turned out to be good friends, which helped them move on in the new Clan. Pounceclaw and Emberleaf were like siblings, always arguing about the slightest thing. Tinyflower had fit in well in the nursery after Flosspelt welcomed her with open paws.

Five days had passed since the rogues became part of the Clan. In those five days sightings of outsiders had been reported by both Hollyleaf and Duskfur. Patrols were sent out to ensure that no cat crossed the border unless it was an emergency. Dovestar knew that Lightning would try and take back his rogues after they'd turned their backs on him.

_If he tries to harm one hair on their pelts, I'll flay him_, she thought as her claws kneaded the moss-covered ground impatiently.

"Duck, spin and swipe!" Tigerheart was with Mistpaw in the training hollow, where she was practicing her fighting moves alongside Nightpaw. Both young cats were proving to become skilled fighters as they eagerly fought alongside each other. "Nice roll," he added when Nightpaw dodged to the side.

Dovestar watched with little interest as Mistpaw used her back legs to give her a boost of speed. Nightpaw saw the move coming and dodged to the side once more. He was tiring his sister out, and Mistpaw seemed unaware of it. Dovestar rolled her eyes in annoyance when Nightpaw managed to knock his opponent aside and pin her to the ground.

"Now you owe me one mouse for the day," he crowed after she batted him away with a paw.

"Don't get overconfident," Dovestar meowed when Mistpaw tackled him with her forehead. Nightpaw let out a huff of surprise when he was barreled across the clearing. "Learn to control how much pride you show in battle. Other cats will take that as a sign of weakness." Her eyes fell upon Nightpaw, whose tail lowered in disappointment and shame.

"Don't be so hard on him," Tigerheart purred. Amusement gleamed within his eyes, and Dovestar ducked her head in embarrassment.

"We should get back," she suddenly announced when both apprentices looked exhausted. They'd been out all morning, and it was time to hold an apprentice ceremony for Flosspelt's kits. They'd reached their sixth moon a couple of days ago. All three of her kits were getting antsy and in the way of everyone's paws. "You two can take a break for the day," she added to the apprentices. "You've already proven your worth."

Tigerheart seemed to sense her anxiety and fell in behind her as the apprentices scampered beside them. Nightpaw was busy chattering about how much he'd improved since his meeting with the rogues. Mistpaw only half-listened as she waited for something exciting to happen. Dovestar in the meanwhile felt as though something was stirring within her. Her stomach churned with worry when they reached the camp. When Nightpaw and Mistpaw joined Honeypaw beside the apprentice's den she made her way towards the Lowbranch, where she'd decided to hold Clan meetings.

The Lowbranch was just a young willow tree, whose branches dangled limply over the camp. It's leaves swayed back and forth as a light breeze picked up. The air itself was warm and welcoming, signaling the arrival of greenleaf. With greenleaf around the Clan would prosper and grow before leafbare came around the corner.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Lowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Dovestar felt a chill sweep down her spine as she mentioned the ancient gathering call. It was something she'd never expected to say before she became leader of LakeClan.

Duskfur and Pounceclaw had been sharing a fish together and crept forward after burying the bones nearby. Aspencreek, Maroonpelt and Emberleaf emerged from the warrior's den to find out what was going on. Even Olivenose, despite her terrible injuries from the battle, manage to limp out as Mothwing guided her. Pepperfoot was the last to join as he must have been making dirt.

"It is time for one of my favorite duties," Dovestar began. She felt her ears grow hot as she heard Flosspelt's kits squealing in excitement. A few cats purred in amusement while most looked more annoyed than anything else. "By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong. Come forward you three." She waved her tail at Flosspelt's kits, who'd poured out of the nursery to join the Clan. Flosspelt herself looked like she was ready to burst with pride, while Smokefur gave her a gentle lick behind the ear. The churning in her stomach suddenly came back, and Dovestar was reminded of her time spent with Tigerheart. She shook her head and focused on the ceremony. "Dawnkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. Duskfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You have shown your worth many times over, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Dawnpaw."

Duskfur looked more than pleased as she touched noses with her new apprentice. Dawnpaw's expression was hard to read because she kept bouncing up and down with pure happiness. Dovestar stifled a purr as she watched Duskfur lead her apprentice back into the crowd.

"Graykit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Graypaw. Maroonpelt, though you are still new to the ways of a warrior you have already shown how skilled you are in these past few days. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Graypaw." Maroonpelt's eyes widened in disbelief as she called him out. She knew that he would make a good choice for Graypaw, as she had an endless amount of energy.

"Flashkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Flashpaw. Pounceclaw, you are ready for an apprentice. You too have proven your worth as a warrior of LakeClan, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flashpaw." Pounceclaw looked equally surprised that she'd chosen him as a mentor. He dipped his head respectfully and touched noses with his new apprentice before leading Flashpaw back to the crowd.

Once the meeting was finished Dovestar jumped down, but even that slightest movement caused her stomach to churn. She winced as she strolled across the clearing as casually as she could. If cats began to notice the sudden pangs that went through her stomach they might begin to worry.

_My health is of no concern to the Clan_, she reminded herself. _I have eight lives to give, while they only have one_.

She chose a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and began to devour it like it was her last meal. Hollyleaf had asked Tigerheart to join the sunhigh patrol. He was just leaving with Pounceclaw and Flashpaw when his eyes fell upon her. Dovestar's ears flattened in embarrassment before she looked away from his stare.

It wasn't until a tail flicked across her shoulder that Dovestar realized she'd been biting down on the mouse she'd been eating. She jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Mothwing standing behind her. The dappled golden she-cat's amber eyes were dark with concern as she glanced down at the mouse Dovestar had dropped.

"I think we need to have a chat," Mothwing meowed. Her tail lashed from side to side as she returned to the medicine cat's den. Dovestar hesitated for a moment before she picked up the remains of her fresh-kill and padded after the medicine cat. Mothwing didn't stop until they were inside the den, surrounded by the thick stone walls.

Inside the den was musty and damp. Dovestar spotted Olivenose curled up in the least painful position she could find. Olivenose's injuries seemed to refuse any treatment Mothwing gave her. Hollyleaf had recovered from vicious wounds that were similar to Olivenose's. Dovestar wondered if it was because of the loss of family that made Olivenose refuse to recover. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. Olivenose needed time to get over what ever was bothering her.

"You've been taking a lot of prey these past couple of days," Mothwing muttered as she placed a paw against Dovestar's belly. Dovestar grimaced in alarm and wondered if she would have to tell the Clan what was wrong. "And you've been sighing a lot as well." Mothwing eyed her critically, and for the first time a sudden thrill of fear surged within Dovestar.

_I can't be_... _pregnant_, she thought desperately. Then she remembered those nights that were spent with Tigerheart, and her heart felt lighter than air. Something told her that she really was expecting kits, and that would only bring danger to the Clan.

"You've read my mind," Mothwing purred. Amusement gleamed within her eyes this time as her paw left Dovestar's belly. "You're definitely expecting kits. It's still too early to see how many will come, but it's not against the warrior code for a leader to have kits."

"A-are you sure?" Dovestar asked timidly. "I mean... it's unheard of for a she-cat leader to have kits."

"Though it's rare for a female leader to have kits, it isn't unheard of," Mothwing meowed calmly. "Mistystar had kits before she became leader. Ashfoot was a mother when she became Onestar's deputy. If toms can have kits while they're leaders than why can't a she-cat have kits?"

That helped alleviate any worries Dovestar felt. Mothwing was right - it didn't seem fair that only toms could have kits while they were leader. Hollyleaf was a good enough deputy that she could temporarily take over while she was in the nursery. And it wouldn't take forever for the kits to come.

"Okay, so when should I move to the nursery?" Dovestar asked after realizing there was no point in turning back now.

"When you feel you're ready. I'd tell Tigerheart though, he'll be pleased to find out he's the father." Dovestar tilted her head to one side and nearly _mrrowed_ with laughter. She didn't realize at the time how obvious they'd made their affection known.

For the first time since she'd reached the den Dovestar didn't realize how thankful she was that Olivenose was asleep. The tortoiseshell had been good friends with Tigerheart before the Dark Battle. She wondered if Olivenose had been hoping they would become mates in the future.

_I hope one day you can forgive me for taking him away_, Dovestar prayed silently before padding out of the nursery. Olivenose barely moved when she left the nursery. Something told her that the young cat had heard everything. Dovestar tried to cast the thoughts away as she blinked against the harsh sunlight.

She was going to be a mother. In the next few moons, she would have a family of tiny Dovestar's and Tigerheart's prancing around the nursery.

* * *

**AN: Well that came up rather quickly. I've always thought Dovestar and Tigerheart were meant to be together, even though the Erins paired her with Bumblestripe. Why, oh why did they do that? Bumblestripe should be with Ivypool! Anyways, like I said the next few chaps will be kind of boring, so you've been warned.**


	11. CH 10: Minnowtail's Kits

**AN: I hate filler chapters, but with nothing better to write about I don't want to rush through this FF. Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews :D Keep up the good work!**

* * *

**-Chapter 10-**

When Dovestar told Tigerheart that she was expecting kits he looked like he was ready to pass out. Even she'd been shocked by the news that Mothwing had shared with her, but she didn't expect this kind of reaction. Instead of getting annoyed with him she swiped a paw across his ears playfully.

"Get it together mousebrain," she'd hissed. "You're making a scene." Cats were beginning to watch them curiously as they'd been in the center of the clearing. She had to lower her voice when she told him the news. "It's not like I planned for this to happen either," she'd added when Tigerheart ducked his head in embarrassment.

"But... I'm not even sure if I'm ready to be a father," he'd admitted in a low whisper. "What is the Clan going to think?"

"Tigerheart, I love you with all of my heart. We will get through this together," she'd murmured reassuringly.

"Okay. I'm just not sure if I can handle kits." Dovestar rolled her eyes and batted a paw across his ears once more.

"You're great around kits. Just look at the way you've handled Nightpaw and Mistpaw today. Think about how happy they were when you praised them." She pressed her nose against his chest before sighing. "I'll need a good father who can help me raise these kits."

Tigerheart looked like he was about to argue once more before he closed his mouth. His amber eyes glowed with warmth as he nuzzled her affectionately. "I'll do what I can to keep you happy," he'd promised.

. . .

It was the day after she'd found out she was expecting kits. Morning had arrived far too early for Dovestar, and she forced back a resentful yawn.

Camp was buzzing with activity when Dovestar emerged from her den. Since she had left the nursery Flosspelt's true personality was beginning to shine through. Dovestar had noticed how determined she was to prove that she could become a warrior. During the evening before Dovestar had shared the news with Tigerheart, Flosspelt had returned from a hunting patrol with a fish clamped between her teeth. Smokefur had congratulated his mate with a warm purr and rubbed his nose against her cheek. It was than that Dovestar decided to tell Tigerheart.

Dovestar looked down at her paws and thought of what she could do today. Nightpaw's training was almost complete, and soon he would move to the warrior's den. That would give her the freedom of doing what pleased her the most. But for now she had a responsibility to the Clan.

"Nightpaw and Honeypaw are going hunting," Hollyleaf meowed when Dovestar was about to approach her apprentice. "I thought I'd keep an eye on them. Do you want to come with me?" Hollyleaf tilted her head to one side.

"Erm... I-" Dovestar was saved from answering when she heard a wail coming from the nursery. Her heart began to race when she realized that Minnowtail must be giving birth. Tinyflower had suddenly pushed her kits outside while she lingered in the nursery. "Minnowtail's giving birth," she called out to Mothwing, who'd poked her head out to see what was going on. Mothwing's eyes widened and she ducked back into the medicine cat's den before coming back out with dark green leaves.

Hollyleaf dipped her head and led the two apprentices out of camp so they wouldn't see what was happening. Dovestar glanced at her friend and deputy gratefully. Even though Hollyleaf had only been back in the Clans for a couple of moons she acted like a warrior protecting her Clanmates. Nightpaw and Honeypaw didn't need to see what was happening to Minnowtail at the moment, even if they were kin.

Once she padded into the nursery she saw that the first kit had already arrived. Tinyflower had given Minnowtail a stick to clamp her teeth between while the second kit arrived. Dovestar blinked in surprise when Mothwing handed the second bundle of fur to her.

"Lick it's fur the wrong way until you hear it mewling," Mothwing ordered. Minnowtail had let out another thin wail that made Dovestar's fur stand on end. The second kit started mewling almost immediately, and she gave it to Tinyflower. Tinyflower had the first kit wrapped around her tail to keep it warm. Soon a third kit arrived, and finally, the fourth kit came. By the time the fourth kit came Minnowtail looked exhausted. Her sides were heaving with effort as she lifted her head to look at them.

"My kits..." She barely whispered the word before Tinyflower placed the other two at her belly. At once the four kits began to suckle after Mothwing gave Minnowtail what Dovestar thought was borage. The dark gray she-cat's nose wrinkled after swallowing the bitter-tasting herb.

Dovestar noticed how much they looked like their mother. One kit had silvery gray fur, while another had dark gray fur like their mother, only it's paws were white. The last two kits were identical. Gray and white kits with downy looking fur. She couldn't help but purr and wonder if her kits would look like that.

"Have you thought of names for them?" Tinyflower asked when her own kits returned to the nursery. Pinekit and Crookedkit were very interested in their new denmates. Crookedkit boldly stepped forward until the silvery gray kit squealed in protest.

"I'm naming the dark gray kit after his father," Minnowtail admitted. "I think Mintfur would be proud to know that his kits are alive and well." Mintkit sounded like a she-cat's name, but Dovestar didn't dare say it out loud. She wasn't in any position to criticize the naming of kits. "And the silvery gray she-cat can be named Rainkit. As for the gray and white tom, he can be called Stonekit, in honor of Stonefur. And the gray and white she-cat..." Minnowtail broke off and fell silent. Dovestar tilted her head to one side before Pinekit chimed in.

"Snowkit!" His voice rose to a squeak before Crookedkit glared at him. Dovestar stifled a purr and wondered where these kits had heard of snow. They were born after leafbare, so they couldn't have seen any snow.

"Pinekit, you've said your first words," Tinyflower purred. She nuzzled her kit affectionately before he tried to get away.

"Alright, Snowkit it is," Minnowtail sighed.

Once the naming was finished Dovestar backed out of the nursery. Minnowtail may have snapped at her any other chance she got, but now she seemed happy and gentle. Perhaps having kits would mellow down her attitude. When Mothwing was sure that they had the proper milk needed, she backed out of the den as well.

"That went well," she purred. "Soon you'll be the next mother."

Dovestar stiffened when Mothwing whispered the last part. No cat in the Clan knew that she was expecting kits aside from Tigerheart. She was afraid that if they found out now they would force her to step down as their leader. The last thing the new Clan needed was tension.

* * *

**AN: So Minnowtail's kits have finally come. I only just realized that Olivenose had supposedly made a full recovery, so I'm going to put it simply. She became ill again and her wounds became infected after she spent one night alone while Dovestar was gone with Nightpaw. Hopefully that's enough description for you all wondering what happened. Anyways, don't forget to leave some more reviews!**


	12. CH 11: Dovestar's News

**AN: Yay for a fast update! I'm excited about where this story is going. I'm also going to make a list of what Minnowtail's kits look like so that there isn't any confusion as to who they are. And thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm happy about how many reviews there are already :D Anyways read and enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

Dovestar stirred uncomfortably in her nest. She could feel the warmth of Tigerheart's fur as he slept beside her, but even that wasn't enough to help her sleep. After turning and tossing in her nest for what felt like moons she finally gave up and opened her eyes. It was still dark out, and dawn wouldn't come for some time. Moonhigh had come and gone, but that didn't mean time was going to pass quickly for the young mother-to-be.

She sighed in frustration and tugged at the moss that made up her nest. If it was going to be this hard getting sleep than how was she supposed to raise kits like this?

When she wasn't thinking of raising a family she thought of how the Clan would react when they learned she was expecting kits. She still had yet to tell Hollyleaf or the rest of her Clanmates the news she was dreading to share. Part of her knew that the Clan would accept this news one way or another. StarClan had done nothing to punish her, and Mothwing was right about there being nothing in the warrior code to stop a she-cat leader from having kits.

Hollyleaf was a good enough deputy that Dovestar knew she could rely on her. The black she-cat had already proven her worth during the battle against the Dark Forest warriors. Dovestar knew from her history that Hollyleaf had once treated the warrior code as though it should be worshiped like StarClan. She scoffed at the idea and wondered if that part of Hollyleaf was still there.

"Are you okay?" Tigerheart's voice made Dovestar jump in surprise. Her senses had been closed up so she didn't realize he was stirring in his nest. "Your nest looks like it's been through a battle," he added in a warm purr.

"I'm just peachy," she muttered. "Actually I can't sleep. I'm worried about what the Clan will think of me when I tell them the news." She looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Her belly was getting bigger and bigger, making it hard to look down at anything nowadays.

"Ah don't worry about it." Tigerheart gave her cheek a gentle lick. "If the Clan has any ounce of intelligence they'll know that you're the right leader for them."

Dovestar couldn't help but purr at his choice in words. He always seemed to know what to say around her.

"It's still too early, get some rest," he added after grooming her fur for a bit.

She knew better than to argue with him. Wariness washed over Dovestar as she rested her head on the bed of moss. Eventually sleep finally came to her almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

. . .

It was well past dawn by the time Dovestar finally woke up, and Tigerheart had left his nest. She yawned and stretched out her back before remembering the extra weight she was carrying. After grimacing she rose to her paws and padded out of the den to find out what was going on around camp.

Hollyleaf was already awake and sharing a few words with Honeypaw, her apprentice. Mothwing strolled out of the medicine cat's den and gave the fresh-kill pile a wary sniff before grabbing a water vole. Tinyflower's kits were busy exploring the camp as their mother kept a wary eye on them.

Since he'd begun to start speaking all Crookedkit wanted to do was shout something random. Snowkit was his first word and he would often shout the word 'snow' when there was a warrior nearby. He did this most often around Smokefur, who seemed more amused than annoyed with his new-found voice. Dovestar stifled a purr of amusement when she watched Crookedkit pounce on Flosspelt's bushy tail. He was a ball of energy ready to burst when he had the chance.

"Dovestar, I'm glad to see you out and about," Duskfur meowed when she approached the young leader. Beside her was Dawnpaw. The young cat had grown affectionate towards her mentor, and was always trying to show how skilled she was with her battling moves. "Nightpaw was just looking for you, but Tigerheart took him and his sister out hunting."

"Oh." Dovestar's ears flattened in embarrassment when she realized that it was her job to handle Nightpaw's training. "Well since he's given me a break I can come with you and Dawnpaw to see how much she's progressed," she added when Duskfur ducked her head.

"You know, in you're condition that might not be the best choice." Duskfur's voice was courteous, but there was an edge to her mew. Dovestar's tail lashed in frustration when Duskfur purred in amusement. "I had kits myself you know. I should know the signs of an expecting queen when I see them."

"StarClan, have you told the others?" Dovestar nearly yowled in frustration as she wondered how many other cats had noticed.

"No, of course not," Duskfur replied. "Dawnpaw, why don't you go and check on your siblings," she added to Dawnpaw. When the apprentice nodded in agreement she bounded off towards where Graypaw and Flashpaw were waiting. "A queen has a right to keep her kits hidden as long as she can, but for their safety and your own I would tell the Clan. StarClan accepted you as our leader, and so will the Clan."

Dovestar was about to say something else when she realized that Duskfur was right. Despite the questions buzzing around in her head, she knew that the Clan would accept the news. StarClan had chosen her as their leader for a reason. After everything she had been through and lost perhaps this was StarClan's way of thanking her for leading the Clan. She dipped her head gratefully to Duskfur and allowed the older she-cat to leave with Dawnpaw at her side. If Duskfur thought the Clan would accept her news than she knew what had to be done.

She searched the camp for Hollyleaf until she spotted the black she-cat eating a shrew. Apparently Honeypaw was busy cleaning out the nursery alongside Graypaw and Flashpaw. With no elder den for them to clean out the only other place they could work on was the nursery. Warriors cleaned out their own nests to avoid the hassle of stepping over apprentices when they returned from patrol for a nap.

"Hollyleaf, can I have a word with you?" Dovestar asked when she joined her friend beside a smooth boulder near the edge of camp. Hollyleaf glanced up at her in surprise before nodding. The shrew was half eaten, but she continued eating as Dovestar sat down beside her. "I'm... expecting kits," she finally managed to mew after taking a deep breath.

Hollyleaf suddenly dropped the shrew she was eating and gaped at Dovestar in alarm. "Kits?" she whispered. "Isn't it a bit soon to be having kits?"

Dovestar shook her head and tried to push the worry that was beginning to build within her. "It may be too soon but there's no point in turning back," she admitted. "Mothwing told me I'm a few days into my pregnancy already. I was hoping you could take over while I'm in the nursery."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What will the Clan think when they find out?" Hollyleaf had asked the question that Dovestar had been dreading. She sighed and tossed a pebble across the clearing.

"It's not like I have any other choice," she murmured. Her voice became so soft that Hollyleaf had to strain her ears in order to hear. "Besides, there's nothing in the warrior code that says I can't have kits. If toms can have kits while they're leaders why can't she-cats? As soon as they're born I'll return to my regular duties."

That seemed to help calm her deputy, but Hollyleaf's eyes were still dark with worry as she looked up at the pale blue sky. "I can't seem to think of anything in the warrior code that says you can't have kits," she finally sighed. "When will you tell the Clan?"

"Tonight when everyone is here," Dovestar meowed firmly. "I want to make sure that the whole Clan is around to hear this news."

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement. Silently Dovestar prayed to StarClan that nothing would go wrong with her announcement. She was certain that because Tigerheart was originally from ShadowClan that somehow they were breaking the warrior code, but Hollyleaf was unaware of that.

_I suppose we won't find out until the kits come_, she thought with a shake of her head. _Sooner or later they will let us know if this is the right path_.

* * *

**AN: Here's a list of Minnowtail's kits:**

**Mintkit -** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainkit -** silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonekit -** fluffy gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowkit -** gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. CH 12: Dovestar's Worries and Allegiance

**AN: I decided to update early since I have nothing better to do. There may be a double update if I feel like writing again. Thanks everyone for your encouraging reviews, I'm happy with how many I've gotten so far :D**

* * *

**-Chapter 12-**

"I, Dovestar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." Dovestar leaned against the Lowbranch where she had called for a Clan meeting. Three days had passed since she'd announced that she was expecting kits. Nightpaw, Mistpaw and Honeypaw were more than ready to become warriors, even though they were still fairly young. She wanted to hold their ceremony before she moved into the nursery and Hollyleaf took over for her temporarily. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Nightpaw, Mistpaw, and Honeypaw were standing together in a semi-circle. All three young cats looked like they were ready to burst with excitement. Dovestar stifled a purr as she remembered a few days back when her apprentice had always been so desperate to prove himself in front of her. Now he was ready to show it by following the ancient rituals of becoming a warrior.

"I do," Nightpaw meowed first.

"I do." Mistpaw's voice was so soft that the others couldn't hear it, but it rang loud and clear through Dovestar's ears.

"I do," Honeypaw finally replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Nightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nightfire. StarClan honors you for your kindness and ability to see past the differences of others, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." It was hard not to mention ThunderClan during the ceremony, especially as they sat under the pale orange sun that was beginning to set. Nightfire's eyes glowed with happiness and pride before she turned to Mistpaw next.

"Mistpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mistflower. StarClan honors you for your hunting skills and soothing nature, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Mistflower stared at Dovestar warmly before ducking her head in embarrassment. Every part of the young cat reminded Dovestar of her former mentor, Tigerheart.

"Honeypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Honeylight. StarClan honors you for your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." After she pressed her nose on their foreheads all three new warriors gave her shoulder a respectful lick. Because of the extra weight she was carrying she couldn't hold a proper ceremony without harming the kits that stirred within her. Each time she moved the kits that were forming seemed to protest against it.

"Nightfire! Mistflower! Honeylight!" The Clan cheered their new names, and even the rogues had joined in. Aspencreek's voice was the loudest as she called out Nightfire's name. Dovestar noticed the way her eyes glowed with warmth and happiness when she watched the newly named warrior.

_Is that a hint of love I see_? she wondered with a slight smirk.

Ever since Aspencreek had joined the Clan she was always eager to join the apprentices for hunting trips. The dark gray she-cat was about a moon older than Nightfire, but the affection she showed was getting more obvious now.

When the meeting was over Dovestar sauntered over to where Tigerheart was sitting. He was meowing something to Mistflower, whose head ducked in embarrassment. Dovestar waited until he was finished talking before she joined him.

She purred and rubbed noses with the dark brown tabby before sighing.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about what the future holds," she admitted warily.

"You need to stop worrying. It's not healthy for you or the kits," Tigerheart meowed firmly.

"Tigerheart's right." Mothwing's mew made Dovestar jump in surprise. The dappled golden she-cat had been lingering in the back of the crowd to keep an eye on Olivenose, who'd been sleeping for the past couple of days. No cat was sure whether or not she would wake up. Tigerheart and Dovestar often came to visit her, but the tortoiseshell barely gave any signs of life. "Stress is the likely cause of kit-death before they are even born. It's better not to think about it."

Panic suddenly stirred within Dovestar as she imagined waking up one day to find her kits gone. Mothwing's eyes glowed with amusement and she flicked her tail across her shoulder.

"I'm not trying to push anything on you, but try not to think about it," she mewed reassuringly.

"How long will it take for them to develop?" Dovestar asked as she followed Mothwing towards the nursery. She wasn't sure if she was ready to leave the warmth of her own nest, but moving to the nursery was her safest bet at the moment.

"It takes a few moons for them to develop, but you're already a moon into your pregnancy," Mothwing explained. "Minnowtail's kits came early, but they're all fine and healthy. I'm sure yours will be as well."

After a few more reassuring words from Mothwing and Tigerheart, Dovestar meowed her good night to them. The moon was almost full when it finally came up. Soon there would be a Gathering, but she wasn't sure how the Gathering would hold since there was only one Clan.

She sighed and found a nest was already built before she entered the nursery. Minnowtail was fast asleep with her kits mewling for milk. Tinyflower's eyes were half closed as Crookedkit continued spouting random words that made no sense. Pinekit was listening to his brother earnestly, though he had no idea what they meant. A purr rose in her throat as she tried to curl up in her nest.

Soon she would be a mother, and the very idea sent thrills of excitement through her. She wondered what Ivypool would think of the whole situation, or if Birchfall and Whitewing would be proud of her. Would Lionblaze or Jayfeather scold her for having kits with a cat who was from ShadowClan? Eventually wariness washed over Dovestar, and soon she was fast asleep before she could make sense of the world around her.

**AN: I seem to have forgotten that Tigerheart's mother is Tawnypelt, and her father is Tigerstar who is purely ThunderClan. Goldenflower is of ThunderClan as well, so that makes Tigerheart half ThunderClan. So technically Dovestar isn't even breaking the warrior code by falling for Tigerheart XP But oh well, on the other paw next few chapters might have a mystery point of view, and of course I gave Nightfire, Mistflower and Honeylight their warrior names early because the Clan needs more warriors.**

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCE:  
**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes; expecting kits

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Olivenose** - badly scarred tortoiseshell she-cat

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Dawnpaw**

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Graypaw**

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Flashpaw**

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mistflower** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Dawnpaw** - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Graypaw** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashpaw** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Queens:

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat (Kits: Pinekit and Crookedkit)

**Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat (Kits: Mintkit, Rainkit, Stonekit, and Snowkit)

**Dovestar** - see leader position

Kits:

**Pinekit** - small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedkit** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

**Mintkit** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainkit** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonekit** - fluffy gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowkit** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes


	14. CH 13: One Less Clanmate

**AN: Another filler chapter, but this one is a bit more important! Okay, enough drabble, on to the actual chapter :P**

* * *

**-Chapter 13-**

The Clan had been in a state of shock when it found out Olivenose was dead. Dovestar had woken up to hear cats murmuring about it. Minnowtail was still in the nursery despite the death that rang outside loud and cleared.

Dovestar sauntered out of the nursery to see half of the Clan gathered in a semi-circle. Mothwing was sitting beside Tigerheart, who looked stricken with grief.

"What happened to Olivenose?" Dovestar demanded when she sat beside Tigerheart.

"She died in the middle of the night," Mothwing explained. "Her wounds opened up again and became infected... she wasn't fighting death. I should have stayed awake with her."

Dovestar pressed her nose into Mothwing's shoulder, suddenly wishing there was something she could do to comfort the medicine cat. Mothwing had done everything she could, but there were somethings that were beyond their control. Part of Dovestar's heart blamed herself for Olivenose's sudden death. Maybe if she hadn't taken Tigerheart from Olivenose none of this would have happened.

"She will be honored in StarClan," Dovestar whispered when she managed to reach Tigerheart.

"I hope so," he murmured. "We were never really close but... she and I were the last survivors of ShadowClan. Now I'm all that's left."

"You know that's not true." She tried to sound firm as she focused on Tigerheart's gaze. "Our kits will be survivors as well. They have ShadowClan blood."

Tigerheart looked like he was ready to argue when one of Tinyflower's kits bounded out of the nursery. Alarm surged through Dovestar when she shoved Crookedkit away. Though he was still learning he needed to stay away from such sights.

"Where is your mother?" she demanded when she whirled around to face them.

"Went to make dirt," Crookedkit replied. His pelt was fluffed up to keep himself warm against the cool breeze. Pinekit looked like he was ready to start some kind of game. Dovestar sighed and shook her head irritably at their playful nature. Where ever their mother went she had to take them back to the nursery, despite the situation that stretched before her.

She picked the heavy kit by his scruff and watched as Pinekit bounced around her paws. Tigerheart was sitting between Mistflower and Nightfire. It seemed both young cats had realized that the older warrior needed some comfort. Just about anything was better than being on his own.

_I'm sorry Tigerheart_, she thought as she dragged the two kits into the nursery.

Once the two kits were settled in their nests she noticed that Minnowtail was still asleep. The dark gray she-cat's kits were mewling for milk as they suckled endlessly. She sighed and suddenly wondered if that was the sort of life she was about to face.

. . .

When Dovestar woke again she saw that Tinyflower had returned. It took what felt like moons to get Crookedkit and Pinekit back to sleep. The sun had risen and fallen by the time Dovestar peered outside once more. Camp was buzzing with activity while Hollyleaf ordered the following morning's patrols. Tigerheart and Mothwing had carried Olivenose's body out to be buried after sitting vigil all day. The Clan had been oddly silent since that morning.

Dovestar sighed before trying to get comfortable in her nest. She just couldn't get used to sleeping in another den. It was nice to be surrounded by other cats once more, but it wasn't the same as living in the warriors' den in ThunderClan. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Minnowtail was wide-awake, speaking softly to Tinyflower. Something was written on the small tabby's face - whether or not it was a hidden message seemed to evade Dovestar's thoughts.

She stretched out her back and tried to clear her mind of the doubts and worries that she felt about her future family. Tigerheart would still be distraught after losing his last Clanmate. Olivenose's death had shaken him in ways she could understand. Losing Ivypool, Whitewing and Birchfall had taken so much out of her. She knew what he was going through despite what he thought.

"Can't sleep?" Dovestar winced when she heard Tinyflower speak. Now that her kits were asleep she could wander away from her nest once more. Crookedkit was always looking for trouble, and whatever he did Pinekit followed. The two brothers acted as though they were one, which amused Dovestar in many ways. It reminded her of the times she and Ivypool had spent causing trouble in the nursery when they were kits. "I've been having trouble sleeping too," Tinyflower admitted. "It feels like something is coming, but I can't be sure of what that something is."

Almost immediately Dovestar's sharp senses came back to her. She remembered hearing the sounds of unfamiliar pawsteps outside the camp the night before. She remembered watching Tinyflower leave the camp before as well in order to make dirt. Those two signals should have meant something, but Dovestar couldn't quite place what it meant.

"I think Olivenose's death has us all worried," she finally murmured when Tinyflower began to look uneasy. "The Dark Battle has made us all wary of what lies in the shadows. Understandably we are all jumpy at the moment."

"I've heard about the Dark Battle," Tinyflower mewed after licking her chest fur in embarrassment. "Minnowtail was just telling me about it, but I've never understood what really happened."

A shudder coursed through Dovestar as she recalled the countless lives the battle had taken. Almost all of WindClan had been wiped out, but with Hollyleaf still alive there was still a spark of hope for WindClan. Those who fought alongside the Dark Forest fled after the battle was over. The only reason they'd managed to stop the battle was because of Firestar's final sacrifice. He along with several willing StarClan cats had given their lives to keep the Dark Forest from gaining power.

_But how long would they be kept hidden_? Dovestar pondered over that thought as Tinyflower's eyes widened to the size of two moons.

"You mean they've killed kits as well?" Her voice was filled with fear as she wrapped her tail around Crookedkit and Pinekit.

"They don't hold back," Dovestar replied. "They will stop at nothing to rule the forest."

Tinyflower looked like she was ready to run with her kits when Minnowtail shot her a warning look. The small tabby suddenly lowered her shoulders and narrowed her eyes before relaxing. Dovestar didn't miss the odd exchange and wondered what was going on. Minnowtail had never really liked her to begin with, even when the four Clans were still around.

She tried not to think about it as wariness washed over her. She knew that worrying about it wasn't going to help, as Mothwing told her from time to time. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried there would always be challenges thrown at her.

* * *

**AN: I know, I killed off Olivenose. She is only the beginning though ;P I have much more devious plans for this story than just messing around with the characters' hearts. Thanks everyone for your reviews, hopefully they will keep up!**


	15. CH 14: New Lives

**AN: Important time-jump chapter here! Please read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 14-**

The pain had come so suddenly that everything blacked out for Dovestar. One wail was all it took to send Mothwing running towards the nursery. Tigerheart was pacing outside the entrance, tail flicking with anxiety as he listened to the cries. Cats had already left the clearing for border or hunting patrols. Hollyleaf was the only one left, though she seemed just as anxious as Tigerheart. Her green eyes widened in shock when another ear-splitting wail raked the air.

Tigerheart jumped when another wail split through the eerie silence that followed. Tinyflower and Minnowtail had managed to drag their kits out of the nursery during the process. Minnowtail's kits were now a couple of moons old and had finally opened their eyes. Crookedkit's speech had finally become better, along with Pinekit's.

_Why do I feel so useless when it comes to helping her_? Tigerheart wondered as his claws kneaded the ground with worry. He should be in there with Mothwing, helping deliver Dovestar's kits. Dovestar had been there to comfort him when Olivenose passed away. Now she needed his comfort, but he was too nervous to move or react.

Finally the ear-splitting wails had come to an end after what felt like seasons. Tigerheart's ears pricked forward when Mothwing emerged from the nursery. A look of amusement washed over her face when she met his gaze.

"Come and meet your kits," she purred.

If Minnowtail and Tinyflower weren't around to watch he would have leaped with joy. Mothwing's tail flicked as she led the way into the nursery. Hollyleaf pushed her way in as well to see that there were three tiny kits at the base of Dovestar's belly. He blinked in wonder and suddenly thought that they weren't his.

_They can't be mine, can they_? he thought as he leaned forward to nuzzle his tired mate's muzzle.

"They're beautiful," he whispered. "Just like you." An awkward silence hung in the air as Hollyleaf ducked her head in embarrassment.

"I've never had the pleasure of raising a family, but you're lucky," she murmured. "Care for them with your lives."

With that the black she-cat backed out of the den and left them sitting there in another bout of awkward silence. Tigerheart's whiskers twitched before he glanced back at Dovestar and his kits.

"Two she-cats and a tom," Dovestar mewed. Her voice sounded tired as she looked down at her three tiny bundles. They all had different pelt patterns compared to Dovestar or Tigerheart. One was a muddy-brown color, while another was a ginger and white color. The last was a tawny colored she-cat. "Do you want to name one of them?" Her eyes were wary as she looked at the muddy-brown kit, who reminded Tigerheart of himself.

A purr rose in his throat before he came up with an answer, "How about Mudkit?" Dovestar looked at him quizzically before nodding in agreement. "He does look like he's covered in mud after all."

"Mudkit it is," Dovestar murmured. "And this one will be called Leafkit." Her tail pointed towards the ginger and white she-cat, who was busy burying her nose into Dovestar's stomach. "And the last one can be called... Whitekit, because she has white paws." It took Tigerheart a few heartbeats to notice the white paws that jabbed into Dovestar's belly.

He _mrrowed_ with laughter before nuzzling her affectionately.

"Mudkit, Leafkit and Whitekit... welcome to LakeClan," he purred.

"Our family of ThunderClan and ShadowClan warriors," Dovestar added sleepily.

Tigerheart blinked in surprise at her choice in words. He was about to point out that they were LakeClan kits when he realized what she was implying. She was reminding him that he wasn't the only ShadowClan cat left. He gave her another gentle lick before giving her time to rest and be with their kits. Tomorrow he would make sure she had a soft nest and enough prey to feed both herself and their kits.

. . .

Dovestar purred affectionately as she watched her three kits. Mudkit was slightly bigger than Whitekit, but she held her own against him. No matter how hard they squirmed or tried to get around she couldn't help but admire them. Leafkit's sleek form reminded Dovestar of how Ivypool had looked prior to the Dark Battle. All three of them were perfect in their own way. Dovestar couldn't get past how much she loved them. Even before they were born she had loved them, but now that she could see them and feel their warmth it was something different.

Minnowtail and Tinyflower had returned to the den after her kits had arrived. Crookedkit and Pinekit were watching the new arrivals with interest. Dovestar knew that they wanted to play with her kits, but at the moment her maternal instincts were kicking in.

"Can we play with them?" Crookedkit squeaked when Leafkit let out a sharp mew. Dovestar narrowed her eyes as Tinyflower pulled him back.

"They're too small to play right now," Tinyflower replied in a softer tone than Dovestar would have liked.

"But we're so bored!" Pinekit muttered as he batted a paw against a wad of moss. "Can't we go outside?"

"It's raining right now," Tinyflower sighed. "I don't want either of you catching a cold."

_I suppose sooner or later that will be me scolding my kits_, Dovestar thought as she watched her own kits.

"Hard to believe they're five moons old already," Minnowtail purred as her own two-moon old kits began to squeal and wriggle around their nest. Since they had opened their eyes they were becoming more adventurous, always looking for things to keep themselves busy. Rainkit was always the first to try new things. Her brother Mintkit followed soon after, while Stonekit and Snowkit kept to themselves. "Soon they'll be apprentices going off on their own adventure."

The dark gray she-cat sounded as though she'd already planned her kits' future. Dovestar narrowed her eyes before Mothwing poked her head into the nursery. Though Dovestar had a good supply of milk for her three kits Mothwing wanted to give her more borage just in case.

"They're so cute," Mothwing purred when she gave Dovestar a small bundle of leaves. "Minnowtail's kits grew up so fast, but than again they all do."

"All kits are the future of the Clan," Dovestar murmured tiredly. Her eyes were beginning to grow heavy as she imagined what her kits would be like when they were full-grown adults. She pictured Mudkit acting just like his father, while Leafkit and Whitekit would have families of their own.

Minnowtail narrowed her eyes into tiny slits when Dovestar said that. Something about the way the older she-cat acted around her told Dovestar something was up. She knew that only time would tell whether or not her suspicions were confirmed. Mothwing mewed her goodbyes to the queens and backed out of the nursery, giving Dovestar the time she needed to fall fast asleep.

* * *

**AN: So Dovestar's kits have finally come, and with that a list of their descriptions:**

**Mudkit -** muddy-brown tom

**Leafkit -** ginger and white she-cat

**Whitekit -** tawny colored she-cat with white paws

**Don't they just sound so cute? Whitekit's my favorite for some reason. And something's going on with Minnowtail and Tinyflower... I wonder what those two could be up to. Only I know :P**

**And thanks to Suntalon and Graywhisper for your reviews, they make me very happy! Next chapter should be out later today or tomorrow.**


	16. CH 15: The Fox Cub

**AN: An update at last! Sorry for the delay bit, lots of stuff going on at home. In general this chapter should keep the always-eager crowd interested :P And thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers for reviewing XD  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 15-**

A day had passed since Dovestar's kits were born. The Clan was flourishing despite Olivenose's passing. Tigerheart had felt her presence when he greeted his kits after they were born. Despite all of his worries about her death, she'd forgiven him. He couldn't help but wonder how strong Olivenose had been during those pain-filled moons.

He shook his head and joined the sunhigh patrol just as Hollyleaf had organized it. Nightfire, Maroonpelt and Graypaw were joining the patrol while he led it. Tigerheart ducked his head in embarrassment when he realized that Graypaw was the only she-cat part of the patrol.

Clouds rolled across the clear-blue sky lazily as a warm breeze picked up. If he was alone Tigerheart would have enjoyed the day by prancing around like a kit again. However Maroonpelt was a former rogue, while Nightfire and Graypaw were younger cats who looked up to him.

Nightfire was pacing alongside Maroonpelt while Graypaw looked like she was ready to burst with excitement. The four of them were to patrol the border where the rogues had been found. Hollyleaf was worried about the increase of activity she'd seen a few days ago prior to Dovestar's kitting. Hollyleaf had every right to worry after the trauma the Clan had faced during the battle against the Dark Forest warriors. With the Clan in stronger numbers the Dark Forest could strike back at any chance.

"I wonder if Lightning and the others have made it out okay without us," Maroonpelt meowed as he crept along the undergrowth.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away from the borders," Nightfire growled. "Crossing the borders means we get to claw his ears off."

Maroonpelt glanced at Nightfire in alarm while Tigerheart rolled his eyes. Of all the mousebrained things he was saying this was the worse. Graypaw, oblivious to the building argument, bounded ahead and disappeared amongst the thicker undergrowth. Tigerheart was about to mention that she should be watched when she let out a squeal of alarm.

"Graypaw!" Without warning Tigerheart sprang forward until he saw what Graypaw had found.

A fox cub was struggling free from a Twoleg trap, and the stench of blood lay heavily in the air. Tigerheart's nose wrinkled in disbelief as he wondered how long it would be until the cub was dead. Nightfire and Maroonpelt were quick to join them. Both cats gaped in shock at the terrible sight.

"We can't just let the cub die," Graypaw whispered. Her voice was filled with dread as she took a step forward. The fox cub was already twice her size, and it's muzzle swung into her ribs as it tried to break free from the trap.

"If we try and free the cub it will kill us when it's older," Maroonpelt snarled. He'd pulled the apprentice back as she tried desperately to free the dying creature.

Tigerheart's heart felt heavy as he watched the scene unfold. Despite his hatred for foxes and the instinctive fear he felt towards them, pity swelled within his chest. The cub was suffering and it would be some time before blood loss killed it. He knew they would be better off leaving the cub behind, but images of Dovestar's kits began to fill his mind.

_Would we have risked our lives if they were caught in the trap_? he wondered. _Yes_, _I would have given anything if that cub was my own_.

"Get Mothwing and Hollyleaf," he ordered Maroonpelt as the dark ginger warrior stared on helplessly. "I'm staying here with Nightfire and Graypaw in case they do anything mousebrained."

Maroonpelt nodded in agreement and rushed off just as Graypaw was about to try and help the cub once more. By now it was panting heavily, and yipped in pain as the wire buried itself into the skin, drawling more blood. With a sigh Tigerheart stepped forward and shoved Graypaw aside. The apprentice squealed in annoyance but he shot her a warning look.

_This will likely cause me more pain than you_, he thought as he stared into the cub's panicked brown eyes.

The dark brown tabby leaned forward and began to dig into the ground. Nightfire saw what he was doing and realized that two sets of paws were better than one. Graypaw lingered on the sidelines while they worked up the trap until it was within biting distance. By now the cub was exhausted from struggling so much. Tigerheart gripped the wire between his teeth and bit down as hard as he could until he heard it snap. With a yip of surprise the fox cub was freed from the trap and tumbled forward.

"Great StarClan, why did you free it?" Mothwing's yowl made Tigerheart wince inwardly. He'd gone against his instincts to save a creature that would likely turn on him when it was old enough to hunt.

"We couldn't just watch it die," Graypaw spat. Her claws were kneading the ground as the fox cub struggled to stand. Hollyleaf's eyes widened in shock when she realized just how much blood it had lost. "Are you going to help it or not?"

"Do you have enough deathberries?" Hollyleaf asked when Mothwing rolled out the leaf she'd been carrying. Sure enough there were a few different types of herbs - one of which was a deathberry. Tigerheart's tail lashed with anxiety as he wondered how Graypaw could handle this one. The young cat's eyes were wide with horror when she realized where Hollyleaf was getting at.

"Deathberries won't be enough," Mothwing murmured. "Graypaw is right - even if it is not a cat I cannot allow it to die unless we have no other choice. It can be saved."

Hollyleaf looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. Tigerheart hoped that Mothwing and Graypaw were following their own instincts. If the fox cub decided to turn on them it could pick of the Clan one by one. His claws unsheathed at the thought of it's jaws snapping the tiny bodies of his kits.

Mothwing went to work as quickly as she could, chewing the herbs she had brought with her into a poultice while the fox cub eyed her cautiously. It's lips were drawn back in a snarl when she placed a paw on it's leg where the wounds were most severe. Tigerheart winced when he heard the cub yelp in pain as the poultice was spread across it's wound. Of course the herbs would sting at first, but in the end it would feel good. That was what Flametail had always told him.

"This will take some time to heal," Mothwing explained after she wrapped cobwebs around the leg. "Someone should stay with the cub until it's wound stops bleeding."

"I can stay with it!" Graypaw was quick to volunteer herself, but Mothwing shook her head.

"It needs to be someone with experience," she meowed calmly. Tigerheart glanced at the cub warily and realized that it had fallen asleep. "Someone who can run if it decides to turn on them." Her gaze turned towards Tigerheart, who stiffened under those blue eyes. "You and Nightfire freed the fox. It knows you now... perhaps you and Nightfire can take shifts."

Tigerheart exchanged a look with Nightfire before sighing in agreement. It looked as though they had no choice.

"What happens if the fox turns on us?" Nightfire demanded.

"Then we treat it like any other enemy," Hollyleaf snarled. Her eyes fell upon the cub before she glared and left the group standing there.

Tigerheart's shoulders sagged in defeat as he studied the sleeping cub. Despite all earlier worries, he wondered if Graypaw and Mothwing were right to free it. Something told him that eventually they would find out the hard way whether or not his instincts were right.


	17. CH 16: Cub Watch

**AN: New chapter yay! Dovestar's kits are getting their personalities even though they're three days old. Minnowtail's kits are three moons old while Tinyflower's are five. Thought it would be nice to clear that up for anyone who was confused. Thanks to my four reviews for your awesome reviews, they always make my day XD And they make me update faster too...**

* * *

**-Chapter 16-**

Dovestar held back a purr as she nuzzled her three kits affectionately. Three days had passed since their birth and already their personalities were shining through. Leafkit was the loudest of the litter, always mewling or yowling for more milk. Whitekit was tougher than her sister and often pushed Leafkit aside for a better drink. Mudkit was quiet and preferred staying away from the fights. They were all perfect in their own way.

Minnowtail's kits were outside play-fighting while Tinyflower rested inside the nursery. Pinekit and Crookedkit were as always sharing one of their many arguments with Rainkit, who was always most interested in their conversations. Tinyflower listened on intently as she waited for them to say something inappropriate.

"Did you hear about the baby fox Tigerheart's patrol found?" Her ears pricked forward almost instantly when she heard Aspencreek speak up. Though she focused mostly on her kits she kept a close ear on her Clanmates. Any signs of danger and she would ask Minnowtail or Tinyflower to watch them while she helped the Clan. "Apparently they're taking care of it right now." Aspencreek's mew was filled with shock as she retold Emberleaf the story Dovestar had heard before from Hollyleaf.

The black-furred she-cat had every right to worry about the fox cub. If it decided to suddenly turn on them it could make a dangerous enemy. Dovestar had hoped that Mothwing would only end it's life - put the poor creature out of it's misery. Instead Mothwing had encouraged Tigerheart and Nightfire to watch over it until the cub was old enough.

"I don't think the fox will turn on them," Tinyflower mewed as though she had read Dovestar's thoughts.

"It's not them I'm worried about," Dovestar sighed as she felt Mudkit's paws press against her belly. "I'm more concerned about how the fox will view our younger ones. Inexperienced cats like Graypaw or Flashpaw would make easy targets."

Tinyflower's gaze grew serious as she pondered over that. She knew that Dovestar was right, no matter how much she'd rather not want to believe it. Dovestar didn't want to think of the young apprentices becoming targets for a hungry fox either. The idea sent shudders down her back as she pictured the large red-furred creature looming over them dangerously.

"Okay I see your point," Tinyflower finally murmured. "But isn't there anything we can do to drawl it away once it's old enough?"

"Don't you know anything about foxes?" Dovestar demanded.

The small tabby suddenly looked very sheepish as she looked down at her nest. "Erm... I was a kittypet before I joined Lightning's band. The only reason I joined was so that my kits could survive. When Nightfire told us how much safer it is to live in a Clan I... kind of jumped at the opportunity," she explained with a shrug.

Irritation suddenly crawled through Dovestar. Tinyflower was beginning to remind her of Daisy, one of the kittypets from the horseplace. Daisy had left the barn so that her kits weren't taken away by the Twolegs as well. She had been killed however during the battle against the Dark Forest, along with the other queens. At least Flosspelt was making use of herself by hunting for the Clan. She may not have been much of a fighter, but her hunting skills matched Smokefur's.

"Did you just think that joining the Clan with kits would give you free prey?" Dovestar growled as her claws clipped a wad of moss.

"No, honestly I didn't," insisted the tabby. Her eyes grew round when Dovestar glanced at her. "I know that I have a responsibility to the Clan now."

Dovestar rolled her eyes and glanced back at her tiny kits. She wondered if she would have made the same sacrifices for them. Tinyflower had given up the comforting life of a kittypet by becoming a rogue, than she gave that up to become a warrior.

_Life can be complicated when you least expect it_, she thought after deciding to drop the topic. Tinyflower seemed more than happy to leave behind her past life. Pinekit and Crookedkit were bounding forward and nearly toppled over their mother. A purr rose in Dovestar's throat as she watched them. She was certain she would have made the same sacrifices for her tiny family.

. . .

Nightfire glared at the fox cub that he was watching. He should have let it die when he had the chance. But some instinct had kept him from doing so. Maroonpelt had been ready to take it's life, so why couldn't he? Maybe Dovestar's training had prevented him from killing. Either way Nightfire knew that this wasn't going to end well.

His claws sheathed and unsheathed each time he watched the creature stir. The fox had been tied up to a tree thanks to the vines that Tigerheart and Mothwing had found. Because it was still small the vines held it back. Fortunately Nightfire had taught himself to keep a far distance from those white fangs. The cub was busy gnawing on a bone it had unearthed while Nightfire and Tigerheart were exchanging watches.

"Maybe we should name you Chewy or Fang," he grunted when he observed the creature mouthing on the bone. The artwork it created was different from what Nightfire was used to. Though he kept a careful distance from the creature, he could see the dents and nicks within the bone. "How in StarClan's name are you able to do that?" he snorted.

The fox suddenly looked up from it's chewing and stared at him with those beady black eyes. Tigerheart had described them as large brown eyes, but at the moment Nightfire was too terrified to notice. The cub had sprung to it's paws and yipped loudly enough to alert a flock of quarreling sparrows.

"Great StarClan don't do that again!" he screeched as his claws dug into the ground. It's mouth was hanging open in what he thought was laughter. "So you've got a sense of humor do ya?" Some cat who was watching him might think he'd gone mad for speaking to a fox. Fortunately he was out here on his own for the most part.

With a great yawn the cub began to wrap itself around the base of the tree until it was curled up in a tight ball of fluff. If it wasn't for the danger Nightfire would have approached the creature. However he wasn't a fool and he knew that it could attack him if it decided to. The day became boring for Nightfire as he wondered what to do now. With the cub fast asleep there wasn't much he could do.

He sighed irritably and wished that Tigerheart would come already. He wanted to see Dovestar's kits again, but he guessed that was where Tigerheart was at the moment.

Maybe someday he'd have a family he could visit every day. Tigerheart was lucky for that. As a kit he never thought much of having a family. Even when he'd become an apprentice through those short moons he never thought of having a family of his own. Duskfur had always told him it was something he shouldn't rush into unless he was ready. He felt as though he was ready. After watching the fox cub for some time he'd decided that he was ready.

_It's something to think about at least_, he thought with a shake of his head. And thinking could be a dangerous thing for one so young.

* * *

**AN: I thought it was time to see a Nightfire chappie, since it's been a while. So what are your thoughts on the whole fox epidemic? Do you think the cub will become friends or strike back?**


	18. CH 17: Eyes Open

**AN: Another boring chapter, not much happening here except for the fox cub worrying every cat in the Clan XD Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :P**

* * *

-**Chapter 17**-

Life was running smoothly for LakeClan. The fox cub was on constant watch in case it decided to turn on the warriors. Tinyflower's kits were about to become apprentices, and Minnowtail's were two moons away from becoming apprentices. Dovestar's kits had finally opened their eyes after what felt like seasons. She wasn't surprised to see that two of them had their father's amber eyes. Mudkit and Leafkit shared Tigerheart's dark amber eyes. Whitekit on the other paw had her pale blue eyes, which surprised her.

_I thought having blue eyes was a rare trait among cats_, she thought as she licked her three kits. They were still fast asleep, oblivious to the world around them. Leafkit was the most adventurous of the trio. She'd already tried getting away from her mother twice. Mudkit was always the follower, keen to stay on his sister's good side. Whitekit was always quiet and stayed by Dovestar's side, as if she was too nervous to venture outside the nursery.

"Mama you're licking my fur the wrong way!" Mudkit's protest made Dovestar purr in amusement. She watched as her son tried to clean his fur again.

"Why are you complaining? Your fur is always sticking out in places," Leafkit squeaked as she pummeled her brother with tiny sheathed paws.

"At least you have long fur," Whitekit grumbled. Dovestar had noticed that Mudkit's fur was unusually long. She supposed it was a trait carried by Cloudtail, her grandfather. Cloudtail had had long fur just like Mudkit's. One ThunderClan trait had been passed down to Mudkit at least.

"Whitekit, you have beautiful fur," Dovestar purred as she nuzzled her daughter affectionately. "It reminds me of Ivypool's pelt when she was a kit."

Whitekit's eyes glowed at the praise before she ducked her head in embarrassment. "What was Ivypool like?" she asked.

Dovestar's eyes suddenly clouded over with pain as memories of her sister washed over her. Leafkit and Mudkit suddenly looked interested when Whitekit mentioned their aunt's name. Minnowtail's kits were playing outside, with their mother watching them closely. Dovestar knew that this was her only chance to explain what Ivypool had been like during the battle, and before it.

"Where do I start?" she asked out loud. "Ivypool was brave. She was braver than any cat I've ever seen. She risked her life every night to spy on the... a place where bad cats go." Mudkit's eyes widened when his mother left out the Dark Forest. She didn't want them to face the terrors that she and her family had faced during the war. "She died fighting alongside your Clanmates. Her life was honored when she went to join StarClan."

All three kits were silent as they thought of the story. Dovestar hoped it was enough to honor Ivypool's memory. Her sister had made many sacrifices in the past. If Ivypool had lived through the battle and it was her sister who died, she wondered if Ivypool would have done the same.

"Okay kits, it's time for bed," she murmured when Hollyleaf stood beside the entrance of the nursery. All three of them began to protest until they earned a glare from their mother. In a heartbeat they curled up without complaining. Relieved that her ruse had worked, she padded out of the nursery to join her deputy. "Is everything alright?" she asked when Hollyleaf looked more worried than ever.

"I'm concerned about that fox cub," Hollyleaf whispered. "I tried to raise a cub myself once when I was living on my own." Dovestar's eyes widened in surprise, but Hollyleaf swept on, "At first I thought it was going smoothly. But than the cub turned on me and... I haven't seen it since."

"When the cub is old enough we will send warriors to take it away," Dovestar told her. She had almost forgotten that Hollyleaf lived half of her life as a loner. Of course the black-furred she-cat would have had deadly encounters such as this one. "I can't let Graypaw down, especially after the way she practically begged me to let the warriors watch over the cub."

Hollyleaf dipped her head, though she still looked disgruntled at the thought of having a fox so close to camp. Dovestar wished that she could reassure her friend, but even she had her doubts. Her ears swiveled back and forth as she listened to the distant sounds of the cub. Sure enough Nightfire was on watch as usual. He seemed more concerned about the cub than himself at the moment, which sent thrills of worry through Dovestar.

She spotted Duskfur getting ready to leave for the sunhigh patrol. If Duskfur saw what her son was up to, she would likely throw a tantrum. Dovestar knew that she was already in hot water with the former RiverClan warriors. Minnowtail had shown her dislike towards the young leader many times already.

"Hollyleaf, there's one more thing that needs to be done today," Dovestar suddenly meowed when she caught up with the deputy. Hollyleaf turned around to look at her curiously. "Tinyflower's kits are ready to become apprentices. Would you mind watching my kits while I hold their ceremony?" Hollyleaf's eyes lit with surprise, but she nodded just the same. "Thanks, it will feel good to stretch out my legs," she purred.

_And my kits will be in good paws_, she added silently. She trusted Hollyleaf with her lives, which was strange in itself. Back before the battle the Clans had little trust in the black warrior. Hollyleaf had acted out during the Gathering, announcing that her mother was Leafpool, a medicine cat, and that her father was Crowfeather. The very idea that a medicine cat from ThunderClan and a warrior from WindClan had driven Hollyleaf to madness. At least that was what Dovestar was told when she was a kit.

She thanked her friend and bounded off to where Tinyflower and her kits were resting. Crookedkit was the biggest out of the litter, and his eyes looked huge when he saw Dovestar approach. She forced back another purr of amusement when Pinekit struggled to keep his brother at bay.

"Have you thought of mentors for your kits?" Dovestar asked when the two began to play-fight once more.

Tinyflower looked more surprised than ever when she was addressed by Dovestar herself. Her paws kneaded the ground anxiously before she came up with a reply. "I haven't given it much thought actually," she murmured.

"Well, there are plenty of good choices," Dovestar mewed when she laid down beside the small tabby. "Aspencreek is a good choice - she's gentle with smaller kits and has shown that she wants some herself."

"Yes, but Crookedkit and Pinekit need someone who will be stern with them," Tinyflower decided. "Emberleaf and Pepperfoot might make better choices."

Dovestar thought it was odd that Tinyflower would choose former rogues to mentor her kits. But then she guessed that they were close friends prior to joining the Clan. With a nod Dovestar realized that they probably were the best choices. Nightfire and his siblings were too young to mentor apprentices, and she didn't like the idea of Smokefur or Flosspelt becoming mentors. Though it sounded biased she thought that they weren't ready for that kind of responsibility. They were after all former kittypets like Tinyflower.

"Okay, I'm holding their ceremony soon," she murmured after getting to her paws.

"We're going to be apprentices?" Pinekit's voice broke to a squeak of excitement as he gaped at Dovestar. She purred and nodded before padding off to the Willowbranch.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Her gathering call echoed around the clearing. Minnowtail's kits stopped their game of tag and were dragged back into the nursery. Dovestar could hear her own kits mewling in protest at the thought of missing out on a Clan meeting. "It is time for one of my favorite duties: Naming apprentices. Tinyflower's kits have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices. Come forward you two." Dovestar stifled a purr of amusement as the two kits stumbled forward. Smokefur and Flosspelt jumped out of the way when Pinekit scrambled to keep up with his brother. "Pinekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Pinepaw. Emberleaf, you are ready for an apprentice. Though you are still new to Clan ways, you have already shown your loyalty. I expect you to pass this on to Pinepaw."

Emberleaf looked shocked that she would have been chosen as a mentor. She shook her head and padded out of the crowd to touch noses with her new apprentice. Once the exchange was finished she led an excited Pinepaw back to the gathered crowd. Duskfur's patrol would have to wait at the moment as they waited impatiently beside the camp's entrance.

"Crookedkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Crookedpaw. Pepperfoot, you too are new to the Clan, yet you have the strength and aspects of a warrior. I expect you to pass on this knowledge to Crookedpaw." Pepperfoot was just as surprised as Emberleaf when he was called out. Crookedpaw's eyes widened when he touched noses with the larger cat.

_StarClan, please tell me I've made the right choices_, Dovestar thought as the meeting drew to an end. She wasn't surprised to see Tigerheart padding after her when she jumped down from the Willowbranch. His amber eyes glowed with warmth when his muzzle brushed against her's.

"You chose well," he purred as if he'd read her thoughts.

"I hope I did," she murmured. "Pinepaw and Crookedpaw would make fine warriors if their mentors let them."

Tigerheart murmured in agreement before giving her muzzle an affectionate lick. "Our kits are waiting for their mother," he added.

"Of course they are." Dovestar flicked her tail across his shoulder before returning to the nursery. Sure enough Hollyleaf was waiting inside, looking more irritated than ever as Leafkit began to whine. Minnowtail looked like she was ready to burst with frustration as Rainkit tried to play with them. "Kits, what have I told you about pestering the warriors?" Dovestar asked when Mudkit was about to bite down on Hollyleaf's lashing tail.

"Um... not to bite?" Leafkit mewed innocently. Her eyes glowed with laughter when Mudkit swung around and swatted her muzzle with a paw.

Dovestar sighed and picked up Mudkit by the scruff. When she placed him beside Whitekit, who was trying her best not to join in on the games, sat in her nest.

"I'm sorry Hollyleaf. I hope they weren't _too_ much trouble," she sighed.

"Of course they weren't," Hollyleaf muttered. "It's Minnowtail's kits that kept getting in the way of things."

Surprise flared within Dovestar when she noticed the sudden hostility between the two she-cats. Minnowtail's eyes were burning with hatred as she glowered at Hollyleaf, who looked equally furious. Dovestar glared at Minnowtail before the dark gray queen gave up and rested her head on her paws.

"There's no point in arguing," Dovestar meowed. "I'm sure that eventually you two will get along."

_And hedgehogs will fly_, she added silently. _The heartbeat Minnowtail decides to trust me is when the Dark Forest strikes back_. Dovestar wondered if Minnowtail was really planning something. She was often gone in the middle of the night with Tinyflower at her side.

She realized that in order to find out, she would have to use her extra senses. And if she used them, than that meant she didn't have faith in her Clanmates.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a cliffhanger, but not much of one. And what is Minnowtail up to I wonder? You shall find out soon... hopefully :P**


	19. CH 18: Filler Chapter

**AN: Sure as heck took me long enough to get this posted. Sorry for the long delay, I've been very busy lately. Has anyone seen the new Dragon Riders of Berk series on Cartoon Network yet? Awesome show so far, and probably the only show on that channel I'll watch nowadays...**

* * *

**-Chapter 18-**

She felt something push against her stomach. At first she thought it was Tigerheart, trying to wake her up. When Dovestar opened her eyes she realized that her kits were already awake. Whitekit and Leafkit were mewling to each other while Mudkit pummeled at her belly with tiny paws.

A purr rose in Dovestar's throat until she gave her three kits a gentle lick. Leafkit was the first to protest as her fur went the wrong way.

"Mamma, can we go outside and play?" Leafkit asked when she bounded over to where Whitekit was hiding beneath a patch of moss.

"As long as you don't get in the way," Dovestar replied as she realized they were likely restless after the rain that had fallen last night. Her pelt ruffled before she followed them outside. The camp itself was slick with mud after rain had fallen for most of the day and night. By now what was left of the storm was driven away by a fierce wind. Dovestar's ears pricked back as she listened for the fox cub that was stirring in it's makeshift nest. Nightfire was on watch duty, and had taken in more responsibility than usual.

Duskfur was beginning to worry about her son. Dovestar could see the brown tabby now pacing outside the warrior's den, casting anxious looks at Mistflower and Honeylight. Dovestar wondered just how much Duskfur knew how her son had changed. Nightfire had matured into a fine young warrior who could one day make LakeClan proud. At least that was what Dovestar hoped.

"We're warriors!" Whitekit suddenly squealed and toppled over her sister as she began to prance around. Mudkit lived up to his name - his pelt was covered with mud. Dovestar sighed and guessed that she would have to wash that off before he returned to his nest. Leafkit had been trying to get Minnowtail's kits into the game, but all four of them were absorbed in a story their mother was telling them. "Can we hear the story too?" Whitekit asked when she was pushed aside by Leafkit.

Impatience coursed through Dovestar as she waited for Minnowtail's response. The dark gray queen looked shocked and stared at the three kits. For the longest time nothing but silence followed until Minnowtail finally sighed in agreement. Relief washed over Dovestar when she realized that all seven kits were occupied with the story. She had the day to herself, and wanted to make sure that the Clan was in check.

"How are the patrols fairing against the fox?" she asked when Hollyleaf approached her.

"So far it's been doing fine," the black she-cat replied. "But... I'm still worried about it. I mean, the cub is definitely learning to hunt for itself, but that means it will get stronger each day. If it gets any stronger it will start viewing us as it's prey."

"As long as we stay away from the cub we'll be fine," Graypaw mewed as she bounded forward to join them. The little cat's fur was standing on end when Hollyleaf glared at her. Of all the cats to point it out. Dovestar rolled her eyes and tried not to think about it as Graypaw was cuffed over the ears by Maroonpelt.

"Just get back to battle training," the tom growled.

Graypaw looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. She glanced at Dovestar worriedly before bounding after her mentor. Dovestar was grateful that Maroonpelt could handle such a pawful of an apprentice. Graypaw seemed to get more energetic with each passing moon.

She mewed her goodbye to Hollyleaf and joined Mothwing beside the medicine cat's den. The dappled golden she-cat had been spending less time in the nursery since Dovestar's kits opened their eyes. Not that Dovestar didn't blame Mothwing. Spending time with kits would only encourage a medicine cat, who was forbidden from having kits, to want a family of their own.

"I've collected enough herbs for leafbare when it comes," Mothwing explained when Dovestar greeted her warmly. "The Clan will see it's first full season."

"I just hope this fox cub doesn't cut the Clan in half," Dovestar murmured.

"StarClan has not shown me anything," Mothwing mewed with a shrug. Than her eyes glowed with amusement before she shook her head. "Of course that could just be me. I didn't used to believe in them until this happened."

Dovestar had almost forgotten about that. She remembered what Mothwing had said before sharing tongues with StarClan. Not believing in StarClan was like saying the battle against the Dark Forest never happened. It wasn't something that could be forgotten. The memory of that battle would run deep within the Clan, so that they knew what to look for when it started again. Mothwing simply shrugged it off and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

The pile was well-stocked with fish, mice, and an assortment of birds. Dovestar's nose wrinkled at the thought of eating fish. According to Minnowtail fish was considered a delicacy in RiverClan. Their pelts had become sleek and oiled because of eating fish all the time. Dovestar preferred bird and mice over fish any day.

She grabbed a sparrow from the pile and sat beside the nursery, where her kits were busy play-fighting. Whitekit and Leafkit were busy arguing as usual, while Mudkit listened intently. His dark amber eyes were always watching and waiting. A shiver went down Dovestar's spine as she watched her son. Mudkit's tail suddenly flicked before he pounced on Leafkit, who had been pushed aside by Whitekit.

_He would make a good warrior if he had the patience for it_, Dovestar thought.

"I see your kits are active as always." Duskfur's mew caught Dovestar by surprise. Though she had been friendly enough towards Dovestar in the beginning, she was much like Minnowtail. She kept to herself and often spent time with her own kin rather than those from the other Clans. Even the rogues had distanced themselves from her fiery temper. "They remind me of my own before they became apprentices. Always looking for some kind of trouble."

"Leafkit especially," Dovestar purred. "She's already behaving like a leader."

Duskfur's eyes glowed with amusement before she shook her head. "Before the Clans became one my mate would always spend time with me," she murmured. "I had no idea he was working for the Dark Forest, and I doubted he knew he would be killed." Her voice was suddenly filled with sorrow when she spoke of her mate. "You're lucky to still have a mate who cares about you."

Dovestar couldn't help but agree with Duskfur. She couldn't imagine losing Tigerheart after everything that had happened. Losing Ivypool, Whitewing and Birchfall had been terrible enough for her. She understood how Duskfur felt. She knew that just about every cat in the Clan - aside from the rogues - would know how Duskfur felt.

Once they were finished speaking Duskfur wandered off to join a hunting patrol. Her sudden attitude change made Dovestar wonder what was up. Normally she would spend her time with Minnowtail or the former rogues.

_Maybe she's finally changed for the better_, she told herself. _If only Minnowtail could as well_. She shook her head at the thought and knew that it would never happen. Minnowtail was about as stubborn as they got. For the dark gray queen to change, Dovestar would have to renounce her roll as leader.

* * *

**AN: Not much of an ending I know, but it needed to be done. A lot of foreshadowing in the last bit of the chapter :P**


	20. CH 19: A Visit To The Nursery

**AN: Finally we're getting somewhere! About time too; I'm getting tired of these filler chapters . I've been listening to a lot of Coldplay lately, so you can thank them for this chapter update :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 19-**

If only things had gotten easier for Tigerheart. He sighed as he surveyed his surroundings. The fox cub was growing quickly, and had taken a liking to Nightfire. It surprised Tigerheart that the cub would even know the difference between cat and mouse. Yet somehow the strange creature had managed to catch only mice while keeping a safe distance away from Nightfire. He supposed the cub viewed Nightfire as a fatherly figure rather than prey.

With a shake of his head he thought of what Dawnpelt or Flametail would have said to him. Surely he was mousebrained for thinking that a fox cub of all creatures was safe. They grew into larger foxes that often killed cats. ShadowClan had had their share of trouble with foxes in the past. He could still remember the large brown fox he'd fought off as an apprentice. Thanks to the extra training in the Dark Forest, he was able to keep the creature at bay until a patrol found him.

"I've given it a name," Nightfire admitted when Graypaw trotted alongside Tigerheart. The apprentice had been desperate to get out of training just to see the fox cub she had saved. Her amber eyes were bright with awe as she watched the creature swing it's muzzle towards them. "I named her Pyre, because she looks like she's on fire." Nightfire shrugged before glancing at the cub.

_Naming it will only make things worse if it turns on us_, Tigerheart thought. Then another thought occurred to him before he meowed, "how do you know it is female?"

The black-furred tom suddenly flattened his ears before he turned away. "I may have... erm... gotten a close look," he stammered sheepishly. Graypaw's jaw dropped open while Tigerheart glared at him. "Look, I wanted to know what it was so that I could give her a name," he explained with another shrug.

"Don't you think that naming the cub is dangerous?" Tigerheart demanded. "Hollyleaf has already told the Clan that she tried this once. The cub she raised turned on her. This one will be no different."

Nightfire's eyes glowed with anger as he turned to face Tigerheart. He was smaller in size, but Tigerheart knew that he had speed on his side. And he also knew that the cub would likely attack, along with Graypaw.

"Pyre would never turn on us," Nightfire snapped. "She's better than that, right?" He looked at the cub, who simply blinked and wagged it's tail in response.

Tigerheart wasn't so sure this would work out for them. He simply gave up and left Nightfire to contend with the cub. Try as he might he couldn't help but think the cub would betray them. With one more shake of his head he trotted off to find what was happening in camp.

. . .

Sure enough the clearing was oddly quiet. He could hear Dovestar's kits begging to be let out while Minnowtail's kits grew ever-impatient. Amusement washed over Tigerheart at the thought of watching his kits play. He still couldn't believe he was a father. It had happened so quickly that he didn't have much time to react.

_Then again, why would I want to react_? he wondered as he bounded towards the nursery. Hollyleaf had decided to take a patrol out for hunting earlier, so that left Mistflower on guard duty. He was glad that one cat had been left to guard the camp while the others were patrolling or hunting. Mistflower may have been young, but she was trained by him. She knew what to look for if danger came.

"Glad to see our kits are still little trouble-makers," he purred when he entered the nursery. Dovestar gasped in surprise and purred when she realized it was Tigerheart standing in front of her. Mothwing was in the nursery as well, checking on Snowkit and Stonekit. "Do you need a break? I can watch them for you," he offered after rubbing his muzzle against Dovestar's.

"I think I can handle them for now," Dovestar replied. "How is Nightfire doing with the cub?" Her question caught Tigerheart off guard. He looked down at the ground and thought of what he could say. After heartbeats of silence followed he quickly explained how Nightfire had named the cub and reacted when he told him Hollyleaf's story. Dovestar's eyes widened before she sighed in frustration. "I always knew that he had a strong connection with the cub but... naming it..." Her paws kneaded the ground before Leafkit let out a loud squeal.

"Whitekit bit my tail!" she cried.

"No I didn't!" Whitekit protested.

"I saw her do it," Mudkit pointed out.

Amusement coursed through Tigerheart once again before he pulled the three kits apart. "What have I told you about arguing?" he demanded. "You three need to learn how to act like a family."

"Don't be so hard on them Tigerheart," Mothwing mewed after lifting her head. She'd been checking on Minnowtail's kits for what felt like seasons before she made any comments. "Kits will always be kits - you can't take that away from them."

Dovestar purred in agreement before she wrapped her tail around Leafkit. The ginger and white kit mewled in complaint before calming down.

"I don't see any bite marks on your tail," she murmured. "Just rest it off." Leafkit quickly closed her eyes as Dovestar licked her behind the ears.

"Seems like you have everything handled," Tigerheart whispered when the rest of the kits huddled together. "I'll leave you three to them."

The two of them exchanged looks before Tigerheart slipped out of the nursery. He could feel Dovestar's stare burning through him until he left the nursery. Surprise flared within Tigerheart when Mothwing followed him. The dappled golden she-cat gave him an odd look before she trotted past him.

_I keep forgetting that we're kin_, he thought with a gruff shake of his head.

"You shouldn't worry so much about Nightfire," Mothwing mewed as she grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. "He may act like a kit at times but he thinks like a true warrior, following his heart." Her blue eyes glowed with warmth when she sat down beside the willow tree.

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep the cub around?" Tigerheart asked. Hollyleaf and her patrol had just returned from searching the territory for fresh-kill. Clamped between their jaws was enough fresh-kill to feed the entire Clan. Standing around Hollyleaf were Smokefur, Pounceclaw and his apprentice Flashpaw. The little apprentice looked like she was ready to burst with pride at her catch. Flashpaw had managed to take down a young squirrel.

"Keeping the cub might lead to disaster," Mothwing replied with a nod. "But it could also lead to benefits as well. Think about it, no Clan has ever tried to help cubs before. Maybe this is the start of something greater than rivalry between predator and prey."

Tigerheart's doubts had begun to build as he watched Hollyleaf join Pepperfoot and Emberleaf. Both cats may have been former rogues, but they seemed to forget about their pasts almost overnight. Emberleaf purred a greeting to Hollyleaf while the deputy told them about her latest hunting patrol.

"Even in the darkest of times, a light always shines." Mothwing's words made Tigerheart stiffen in shock. He glanced at the medicine cat, but she was oblivious to what she had just said.

"Did... you say something?" he asked warily.

Mothwing looked at him as though he'd grown wings. Without another word she rose to her paws and strolled past him to return to her den. Confusion swept through Tigerheart as he tried to make out what just happened.

_Was it a prophecy_? he wondered. If it was a prophecy than that meant LakeClan was in danger. Or someone was coming to help save the Clan. Either way he knew nothing about StarClan's cryptic messages, or why they even bothered sharing their news with him of all cats. He would wait to share this news with Dovestar, and see what she thought of the words Mothwing had said.

* * *

**AN: A prophecy? Now there's a new one, not! I couldn't resist throwing that one line in. It came directly from the Legend of Spyro games, so I don't technically own them XD And I can't believe I have over one hundred reviews already! Let's keep up these awesome reviews please!**


	21. CH 20: Five Moons

**AN: I'm sorry about the lack of updates! I've been really busy as of yet, and I'm not entirely sure when my next update will be. I'll try to update within the next week if I can. But it seems as though my waiting has paid off-I got six reviews in the last chapter! So thanks to all of you lovely reviewers out there, they do make my day and remind me that I should write more often XD There's also an allegiance update down at the bottom. And to answer Dracones question, I do read Spyro fanfiction, just not often. I have a wide variety of FF that's read on this site, such as Tron, the Teen Titans and several others.**

* * *

-**Chapter 20**-

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" Dovestar's cry rang throughout the camp when she stood on the top of the Willowbranch. A moon had passed since her kits opened their eyes. Now they were close to five moons old, and Graypaw, Dawnpaw and Flashpaw had received their warrior names. They were now known as Graywhisper, Dawntail and Flashwind. Now she was holding an apprentice ceremony for Minnowtail's kits, as they had reached their sixth moon just a couple of days ago. Her own kits were almost ready to become apprentices, and worry never seemed to leave her as she wondered what they would become like when that day came.

As the Clan gathered she spotted Nightfire amongst the group of cats waiting for the meeting to begin. His black fur was ruffled with unease as he sat beside Graywhisper. Both cats had been spending time with the fox cub. Dovestar was annoyed that they would rather spend time with a fox cub than their own Clanmates. Her own former apprentice seemed more at home around the cub than he did around the warriors as they shot him curious looks.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," she began when Hollyleaf was the last to join her. "Come forward you four." She waved her tail towards Minnowtail's kits, who took a few steps forward before reaching the Willowbranch. "Mintkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Mintpaw. Honeylight, though you are young you are ready for your first apprentice. Hollyleaf was your mentor and she has taught you well. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Mintpaw."

Hollyleaf's eyes glowed with pride, while Duskfur looked ready to burst with happiness that her daughter was already a mentor. Honeylight was young and rarely acted out when Dovestar had seen her. She knew the young cat was perfect for Mintpaw, who was equally as quiet and shy. The two touched noses before Honeylight returned to her spot in the crowd.

"Rainkit, you have chosen a different path from the rest of your siblings. You asked me if you could become Mothwing's apprentice, is that your final wish?" Rainkit had never shown any signs of becoming Mothwing's apprentice before. Dovestar had been surprised when the young kit had asked her if she could become Mothwing's apprentice.

"It is." Rainkit's voice came out as a squeak when she replied, and amusement rippled throughout the crowd.

"Then when it is the half moon Mothwing will take you to the Moonpool, where you will share tongues with StarClan." Dovestar struggled to remember what Firestar had once told her about medicine cat apprentice ceremonies. No cat ever explained what happened when an apprentice wanted to train as a medicine cat. Mothwing dipped her head in acceptance and touched noses with her apprentice. The medicine cat looked pleased to have an apprentice who could help her when she needed it.

_Mothwing deserves an apprentice after everything she went through_, Dovestar thought. She cleared her throat and turned to face Snowkit and Stonekit. Both kits looked like they were ready to burst with excitement when they realized it was their turn.

"Stonekit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Stonepaw. Aspencreek, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have already proven yourself as a warrior, and I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Stonepaw." Aspencreek's fur fluffed up when her name was mentioned. She was the first rogue to have jumped at the opportunity to join the Clan. Dovestar noticed how much time she was spending around Nightfire since he had become a warrior. She wondered if Aspencreek wanted to become more than just friends with the young cat.

"Snowkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Smokefur, you have proven yourself a worthy mentor for Snowpaw. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Snowpaw, so that she too may become a warrior who can protect her Clan." Doubt began to creep over Dovestar as she wondered whether or not Smokefur was a wise choice. He had been a loner at one point, a kittypet even.

_I have kittypet blood too_, she suddenly reminded herself. At one point or another, all of the Clan warriors had been rogues, loners or even brave kittypets before the Clans had been formed. She needed to keep reminding herself this.

Once the meeting drew to an end she jumped down and met with her kits beside the nursery's entrance. With Minnowtail gone she could have the nursery to herself. Tigerheart had been watching them while she held the ceremony this time. She greeted her mate affectionately by rubbing her muzzle against his.

"So have you thought of who will mentor them?" Tigerheart asked when he stepped aside to let them tackle her.

Dovestar felt a rush of breath escape her lungs when Mudkit nearly tackled her to the ground. Leafkit leapt forward while Whitekit just stood there and waited.

"I can't even think that far ahead," she purred after grabbing Mudkit by the scruff. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Let's hope you can survive that long with these three," Tigerheart murmured. He laid down beside her and gave her ear a gentle lick.

"Oh they're not that bad," she mewed. "Leafkit acts more like the leader than anyone else." She looked on proudly as Leafkit began to play-fight with Mudkit. Her daughter was going to become a skilled fighter when the time came.

All three of them would become good warriors. Dovestar knew that with the Clan growing they would have to be. Somehow she felt as though the peace they had wouldn't last for long. Sooner or later something would shatter their peaceful world. And none of them were prepared for what was to come.

* * *

**I think I may do an allegiance update every few chapters just so that everyone can keep up with the characters that are introduced. It can get confusing after a while with so many characters.**

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCE**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Leafkit, Whitekit and Mudkit.

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat

**Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws  
**Apprentice: Crookedpaw**

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes  
**Apprentice: Pinepaw**

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Mistflower** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Dawntail** - light brown she-cat with amber eyes

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Pinepaw** - small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedpaw** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

**Mintpaw** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

**Dovestar** - see leader description

Kits:

**Mudkit** - muddy-brown tom

**Leafkit** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitekit** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws


	22. CH 21: Broken Code

**AN: Look at me updating quickly! It's the weekend so I have more time to update. Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback, I still can't believe I'm over one hundred reviews. Clearly this story is more popular than I imagined it would become.**

* * *

**-21-**

Hollyleaf was worried. She had every right to worry when she thought of the fox cub that was tethered to a tree not ten tail lengths away from camp. Her heart was always racing as she thought of any excuses that could be used to send it away. The cub was trouble, and she knew it.

Memories overwhelmed her when she thought of her time spent away from the Clans. She remembered saving her own fox cub. The cub had turned on her and tried to kill her when it grew older. In the end she was forced from the home she had built. She had returned to the Clans just a couple of moons after the attempted murder on the cub's part.

The black she-cat shook her head and tried to drone out those memories. They were in the past, as was the knowledge of who her real parents were. The warrior code had meant everything to her, and it was all shattered in a single night when Jayfeather unveiled who their parents were. Suddenly her claws unsheathed as she imagined ripping them through Leafpool's throat. Leafpool, the cat that had betrayed the code and denied the medicine cat code. And than there was Crowfeather, a warrior from WindClan.

_I can't stop thinking about them_, she told herself over and over again. _If I do I might make the same mistake_. All around her cats were breaking the warrior code. Dovestar herself had broken the warrior code by taking Tigerheart as her mate. A former ShadowClan warrior was now the father of ThunderClan kits. _Stop it_! She screamed the words in her mind. _We are all one Clan, united because of_...them.

"Are you okay Hollyleaf?" The black she-cat flinched when she heard Mothwing speak up. Standing beside the dappled golden she-cat was Rainpaw, one of the Clan's newest apprentices. Concern gleamed within Mothwing's gentle blue eyes when she gave Hollyleaf's shoulder a sniff. An old wound had opened up a couple of days ago while she was out patrolling the border. Mothwing had been forced to treat the wound with dock and marigold to fight off infection. "You looked like you were ready to burst with frustration. If something is wrong you should tell me, or Dovestar," Mothwing concluded after giving Rainpaw an odd look.

"Nothing is wrong," she snapped. "I'm just...confused."

"About what?" Mothwing sat down beside her. They were sitting near a tree stump beside the edge of camp. Hollyleaf knew there was no way of escaping Mothwing's question.

"The warrior code. Everyone seems to have forgotten it," she finally sighed. "We're not supposed to take mates from opposite Clans, and...it's just all wrong!"

Mothwing gazed across the clearing thoughtfully as she figured out what to say next. Dovestar's kits were fighting over a branch that Leafkit had found. Hollyleaf thought about venturing near them to see if any of them resembled Tigerheart in any way. She had seen what they looked like before, but not thoroughly.

"I think StarClan would have done something if we were breaking the warrior code in any way," the medicine cat finally murmured. "Remember that we were half the number we are now because of what happened in the battle. Then taking a mate didn't sound like such a bad idea. We are united in ways the Clans could never have foreseen."

Hollyleaf thought about what Mothwing had said when the medicine cat returned to Rainpaw's side. Part of her wanted to believe that Mothwing was wrong. She held on to the warrior code so dearly that it was impossible to give up. Yet she also knew that change was something the Clans needed. This was just part of the change that LakeClan was facing.

Finally she decided now wasn't the time to think about it when cats returned from their patrols. Smokefur was leading the hunting patrol, while Aspencreek had led the border patrol. Aspencreek approached her with Stonepaw bouncing around at her side. The little apprentice looked like he was ready to burst with excitement when he skidded to a halt in front of the deputy.

"How are the borders?" Hollyleaf asked when Aspencreek looked up at her.

"We caught a couple of rogues lurking near the edge," Aspencreek explained with a shrug. "They were part of Lightning's group, but they didn't cross the border. I think they were just curious."

"I hope you marked the border," Hollyleaf growled as she thought of the rogues that posed a threat to the Clan. When Aspencreek nodded Hollyleaf sighed in relief. "Get some fresh-kill then. Tell your apprentice to clean out some of the nests in the warrior's den while you're at it," she muttered when Stonepaw's eyes glowed with excitement.

Again Aspencreek dipped her head and waved her tail at Stonepaw, who trotted on ahead. With no elder's den to clean out the apprentices were forced to clean out the warrior's den. Since there were so many apprentices though they didn't have as much work as they normally would.

"Graywhisper, where's Nightfire?" Hollyleaf padded over to where Graywhisper was sitting. She was eating a shrew chosen from the fresh-kill pile. Beside Graywhisper was Flashwind and Mistflower. Both cats looked up in surprise when Hollyleaf eyed them coolly.

"He's watching the fox cub," the young cat explained after swallowing bits of the shrew. "Tigerheart just left to take his place."

Hollyleaf's green eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I want you to go on border patrol with Emberleaf and Duskfur. Duskfur's leading the patrol so go and meet her when you're finished eating," she ordered.

Graywhisper looked like she was ready to argue when she thought better of it. Flashwind and Mistflower looked even more confused when Hollyleaf bounded past them.

_That fox cub is losing us valuable warriors_! she thought angrily.

Her claws unsheathed when she bounded out of camp. Dovestar was too busy mulling over her kits to notice that her deputy was disappearing as well. Hollyleaf knew that she only had one chance to get the cub out of the Clan before it caused any more trouble.

Ferns whipped past Hollyleaf's face, but at this point she didn't care. Once she made up her mind she didn't stop until her mission was accomplished. This was how she had survived for so long. She knew how to survive even if she wasn't part of the Clan.

Suddenly a fowl stench filled her lungs when she opened her jaws. Almost immediately she knew that it was the fox cub. Her nose wrinkled in disgust before she skidded to a halt. Sure enough Nightfire was there, with Tigerheart at his side. Both toms looked as though they were bored while watching the cub. By now the cub itself was twice their size. It could easily kill them if it had the chance to.

"What in StarClan's name are you doing?" she nearly screeched when Tigerheart whirled around to face her. "You have kits to watch, stop caring so much for something that's going to kill you!"

"Hollyleaf, we were just discussing what to do with the cub," the dark brown tabby replied. His eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he eyed her cautiously. Nightfire looked more terrified than concerned when she took a threatening step forward. Her claws were unsheathed when she glared at him. "Why are you so concerned about it?"

"When I lived on my own I once took care of a fox cub," she hissed. Suddenly she was left with telling them her story - something she'd rather leave buried in the past. "When the fox cub was old enough it turned on me. So I was forced to leave the place that I built from scratch."

"So you're saying that Pyre will turn on us?" Nightfire looked at the cub in concern. Hollyleaf's eyes widened when she realized he had made a foolish mistake by naming the cub.

_This kit is more mousebrained than I realized_, she thought.

"What sort of an idiot names a fox?" she spat. "Their kind eats cats, in case you have forgotten."

"Pyre hasn't tried to attack us yet," Nightfire pointed out.

"Have you gotten close enough for the cub to?" Hollyleaf challenged. Nightfire's ears flattened in embarrassment before he shook his head. "I thought so," she snorted. "You're still young and have much to learn about the world around you. As for you, you need to get back to Dovestar and see to the Clan," she added to Tigerheart.

The dark brown tabby's tail lashed in annoyance before he nodded in agreement. Nightfire glared at Hollyleaf when Tigerheart bounded off towards the camp. Hollyleaf held his glare and waited for him to come up with some mousebrained excuse to stay.

"She won't attack me," the black-furred tom persisted. He began to move towards the cub, who suddenly looked very interested in him. Hollyleaf continued glaring at Nightfire when he was close enough for the cub to snap it's jaws at him. "See, she's not going to do anything," he meowed.

As if his words had been understood the cub gave his shoulder a sniff. It's beady black eyes blinked with curiosity. Hollyleaf stiffened when it's jaws opened in a yawn. Large white teeth were revealed before it closed it's mouth once more.

"Don't do anything mousebrained for a change," she growled. "Just because it's calm right now doesn't mean it won't turn on you when you're alone."

Nightfire seemed to contemplate over her words before he came up with his answer. "Then I won't be alone," he murmured. "I can take Graywhisper or Aspencreek with me. They seem to like Pyre's company, and she likes them."

_Yeah, as a tasty treat_, she added silently. She rolled her eyes and swatted the young tom across the muzzle with her paws when he came closer.

"Just get back to your warrior duties, or you may as well be considered a loner," she snarled before spinning around. "If I were you I would do everything you could to work towards becoming loyal to the Clan."

With those words hanging over her shoulders, she stalked away to leave Nightfire with the cub. Only time would tell whether or not the cub turned on him. If Nightfire continued making foolish mistakes like he was, his life would be shorter than any cat Hollyleaf had known.

* * *

**AN: Though she told the Clan what happened I thought it would be fun for her to repeat it. Hollyleaf deserved a chapter of her own, and this isn't the last time you will see her. She may have two or three chapters depending on how much readers want it :)**


	23. CH 22: Plans

**AN: Not much to say here, except that I have a wedding to get ready for :P Next chapter will likely be out sometime next week if I get the chance.**

* * *

**-Chapter 22-**

What the deputy had said was true. Tigerheart knew that eventually the fox cub would turn on them. Hollyleaf's lecture on Nightfire should have settled things between them. But Nightfire was determined to prove that Hollyleaf was wrong. More and more Nightfire seemed to slip away from the camp. Graywhisper would often follow him.

Frustration swelled within Tigerheart when Hollyleaf had told him he should be more focused on his kits. He was frustrated because he knew that she was right. He was spending less and less time with Dovestar and their kits. He'd been so caught up in keeping an eye on Nightfire that he almost forgot.

"Get the tiger!" Leafkit's yowl was loud enough to rouse the entire camp. Tigerheart felt tiny paws jab at his side when Leafkit pounced on him. He'd been standing near the nursery after following Hollyleaf back to camp. "I'm Leafblaze, deputy of DarkClan!" Leafkit continued hammering her paws into Tigerheart's ribs.

"Oh no! I've been beaten!" He fell to the ground and closed his eyes in their mock fight.

"Whitewhisker, Mudclaw, he's down." Leafkit's choice in names made Tigerheart force back a purr of amusement.

_She wants to be named after Lionblaze_, he guessed.

"That's enough kits," Dovestar meowed when she approached. "You're getting dirt all over your pelts."

"It's fine, I don't mind being used as a target," Tigerheart purred when she looked up at him. "Leafkit's going to make a great warrior."

"If she survives long enough," Whitekit growled. Her paws were sheathed as she pinned her sister to the ground, while Mudkit stayed away from the fight. Tigerheart couldn't help but feel proud of his three kits. They were already trying to prove themselves in front of their parents.

Mudkit was the only one who preferred staying out of the fight. Tigerheart wondered what sort of warrior Mudkit would make. His son was so different compared to Whitekit and Leafkit - though he joined in their games he wasn't loud and boisterous like Leafkit and Whitekit.

"Soon they will become apprentices," he murmured when Dovestar nuzzled him affectionately.

"I find that hard to believe... time has moved too quickly," she sighed. "It seems just like yesterday that I became an apprentice. Ivypool and I were always close when we became apprentices... I hope they can stay close."

Tigerheart nodded in agreement. The three of them reminded him of his own siblings, Dawnpelt and Flametail. Though Dawnpelt had gone mad with grief over the loss of their brother, she was always loyal to him. No matter what happened they were at each others sides, protecting the others back.

Dovestar's tail wrapped around her paws as the three kits tussled over a mouse that Crookedpaw had given them. Amusement washed over Crookedpaw's face before he bounded after Pepperfoot, who was waiting for him beside the camp's entrance. Pepperfoot acknowledged Dovestar with a wave of his tail and trotted out of camp.

"Come on kits, you can share that in the nursery," Dovestar told them when Leafkit began squabbling over who would get the biggest piece. "Sometimes I think they enjoy fighting," she added when they made a run for the nursery. With that she padded after their kits to make sure no more fighting took place. Tigerheart sighed in annoyance when he was left alone. These were one of those days when he wished there was someone he could talk to.

_Dovestar's too busy with our kits_, he reminded himself. _When they become apprentices we will have more time_.

It was then that he noticed something unusual about how warriors were acting in the camp. Minnowtail was surrounded by three warriors - Tinyflower, Pounceclaw and Maroonpelt. All three of them had been former rogues before joining the Clan. Tigerheart narrowed his eyes when he realized that Minnowtail was near the edge of camp, far enough away that no other cat would hear what she had to say. His ears flattened when he approached the small group cautiously.

"...Lightning knows the plan, correct?" Minnowtail's voice was cool and filled with anger when she spoke. This was one cat that Tigerheart never trusted. Even during the times when the Clans were still around he didn't trust her. There was something about her sly appearance that reminded him too much of Hawkfrost or Mapleshade. "We strike at the full moon, during the Gathering. No cat will suspect what we are planning."

Tigerheart's eyes widened in disbelief as he hid himself between the bed of reeds. Minnowtail couldn't be planning something against Dovestar or the Clan! That put everyone in danger, especially if these rogues were involved. Did Minnowtail not realize how foolish her plan was? If the rogues became involved they would likely turn on her and take the territory.

"But isn't this... against the warrior code?" Pounceclaw asked. His voice was kept quiet and wary when he spoke up.

"Of course it is you mousebrain, but so is having kits while you are the leader," Minnowtail spat. Tigerheart peered through the reeds to see that her pelt was standing on end. "It's time she was punished for breaking the warrior code."

He took a step back before he heard too much. What Minnowtail said sent thrills of fear through him. What if she was right? What if everything they had done was breaking the warrior code, and in turn gaining StarClan's anger? Confusion swept through him as he backed away from the small group. For the moment Minnowtail's group was too small to attack the Clan. There were too many loyal cats for her group to attack.

"Anything interesting going on?" Tigerheart stiffened when he heard Duskfur speak. The brown tabby must have returned from a border patrol. Smokefur and Flosspelt were just returning as well, with Snowpaw bouncing alongside them.

_Does Snowpaw know what her mother is planning_? he wondered. _Do any of them know_? His claws were beginning to knead the ground when Duskfur let out a quiet cough. Embarrassment seeped through him when he ducked his head in response.

"Nothing unusual has happened so far," he lied. "I think Nightfire and Graywhisper are with the fox cub as usual though." _And wasting their time, as Hollyleaf says_, he added silently.

Duskfur's eyes glowed with concern when he mentioned her aloof son. "Nightfire was always the strange one in the litter," she muttered. "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something more I could do to help," he told her.

"Don't be. I'm sure even with the extra training he has received he wouldn't back down from the challenge," she suddenly growled. "Nightfire is determined and hotheaded, just like his father. So he should be if he wishes to become as talented." With that she left Tigerheart standing there in confusion.

Whatever troubles Duskfur was facing could wait. Tigerheart had more urgent news that needed to be shared with Dovestar. Minnowtail was plotting against the Clan, or her. Either reason was enough for him to get into action and do something about it.


	24. CH 23: Six Moons

**AN: I updated quickly this time! It's only been five days since my last update, so give me some credit there :P And if the world doesn't come to an end like they claim, than updates will happen more frequently by next year as well!** **Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews by the way, I love getting feedback on how the story is doing :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 23-**

Yet another moon of peace had come to LakeClan. The fox cub had disappeared over time when it somehow got away from the vines that held it against the tree. Though Nightfire and Graywhisper had been devastated by the cub's disappearance, they'd moved on. Crookedstripe and Pineheart had received their warrior names in the course of that moon. Both young toms had proven themselves many times over, and it was time they became warriors. Dovestar herself had held their ceremony, and their mother Tinyflower couldn't have looked more proud. Now her own kits were ready to become apprentices.

Dovestar sighed when she watched them bounce around the nursery. Their pelts had been groomed clean for the ceremony that was to be held this morning. Tigerheart would lead them out of the nursery like the loyal father he was. She had already chosen mentors she thought best suited them.

"You're worried about them." Mothwing's mew made Dovestar jump in surprise. The medicine cat had an odd way of sneaking up on her, despite the excellent hearing she had. Dovestar turned to look at Mothwing, but she was focusing on the three siblings. "They'll make good warriors when the time comes," she added in a purr. "Leafkit and Mudkit especially show exceptional skills. Whitekit would make a skilled hunter if she was patient enough."

"I hope her mentor shows her some of that patience," Dovestar sighed. "Sometimes I think they're a little too spoiled for their own good."

"Every mother spoils her kit," Mothwing murmured. "It's just their way of making sure they spend enough time with them." Dovestar glanced at her skeptically, but she chose not to argue against her words. It was time for the ceremony to start. Mothwing followed her outside the nursery while Tigerheart just crept in. All three kits had been too distracted to notice their father's sudden arrival. He gave Dovestar's cheek a gentle lick before sitting down beside them.

Camp was buzzing with activity as cats prepared for the apprentice ceremony. They had known that sooner or later Dovestar's kits would become apprentices. Minnowtail was sitting near the edge of camp with her usual crowd of cats. Dovestar's whiskers twitched anxiously when she noticed the tension between them and the other warriors. Tinyflower, Pounceclaw and Maroonpelt all wore worried expressions as cats ignored them and went off in their own groups.

_Minnowtail is planning something_, Dovestar guessed. _I should be using my powers to find out what it is_. She hated using them though against her Clanmates. She felt as though if she didn't trust them, than she wasn't the leader meant for LakeClan.

Her claws scraped against the bark of the branch when she jumped onto it. The Willowbranch swayed under her weight, but she clung on to it until she overlooked the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough gather around the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" She drew in a deep breath before shouting those words. A few cats were still in their dens. Rainpaw emerged from where Mothwing kept her herbs. Snowpaw and the rest of her siblings tumbled out of the apprentice's den, while Nightfire, Graywhisper and Aspencreek emerged from the warrior's den. "It is time for one of my favorite duties, and three kits have reached their sixth moon. By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong." As she said those words Tigerheart led them all out of the nursery.

Pride swelled within her chest when they bounded after their father. Leafkit's ginger and white fur reflected how the leaves changed in leaf-fall. Whitekit's tawny colored coat reminded her of Birchfall's light brown fur. Mudkit's coat was similar to Tigerheart's, only his fur was lighter in color and he lacked the tabby markings.

"Mudkit, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Mudpaw. Duskfur, I am sure that you have mentored many fine warriors in your time as a RiverClanner. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Mudpaw, and make him a fine warrior we can all be proud of." Duskfur's eyes glowed with happiness when her name was mentioned. Dovestar had known for some time that she would need the older cat's loyalty. Of all the survivors Duskfur was the one who had the most wisdom aside from Hollyleaf.

When the two touched noses Dovestar thought she caught a gleam of jealousy within Minnowtail's amber eyes. The dark gray warrior was definitely planning something. Dovestar would have to chat with Mothwing to find out what those plans were.

"Leafkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Leafpaw. Hollyleaf, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained Honeylight into a fine young warrior, and I expect you to continue your training with Leafpaw." Hollyleaf looked more surprised than proud that she had been chosen again to mentor. The black she-cat simply dipped her head and touched noses with Leafpaw, who looked like she was ready to burst with excitement.

"Whitekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Nightfire, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have become a fine, strong warrior that LakeClan is proud of. I expect you to pass on what you have learned to Whitepaw, and make her a warrior we can be proud of." Nightfire's eyes widened in disbelief before he touched noses with Whitepaw, who looked equally shocked.

_You are also not friends with Minnowtail_, she added silently as the meeting drew to an end. Minnowtail may have gathered a small group of followers to do her bidding, but it wasn't enough to take down LakeClan or the loyal warriors who worked hard to keep it safe. Dovestar knew that in the end her plan would fail no matter how much work was put into it.

Once she left the branch the three warriors began to chat about how they would show the new apprentices around. Duskfur looked like she was ready to burst with pride when she touched noses with her son. Though Nightfire had changed since his time as an apprentice, he was still her proud little son. Mother and son would work together as a team to train their apprentices.

Dovestar restrained a purr until she heard rustling in the back of camp. Her ears swiveled back and forth and she knew immediately that Minnowtail had left. Surprise flared within her chest when she realized that a few cats had followed Minnowtail as well.

"Idiot mousebrain!" Minnowtail swore under her breath. Dovestar's hearing was strong enough to pick it up as if she had shouted. "Choosing Duskfur as a mentor instead of me!" Her claws slammed against the bark of an aspen tree, snapping the thin branches in half.

Standing beside Minnowtail was Maroonpelt of all cats. His dark ginger fur was ruffled with unease as he looked around warily. Dovestar held her breath as she waited for him to speak. She knew how he acted around camp and what he was like on patrol. His movements were usually predictable.

"Minnowtail, you need to control your anger," he murmured when Pounceclaw stepped in beside him. Dovestar didn't miss the tiny heartbeats that came from Tinyflower and her son, Pineheart. Both cats had chosen to side with Minnowtail, much to her disbelief.

"I need an apprentice in order to become deputy, fishbrain," Minnowtail snapped.

"You had kits most of the time apprentices were made," Pounceclaw told her. "I'm sure sooner or later you'll get an apprentice."

"No." Minnowtail's hiss sent chills down Dovestar's spine. How had she changed since their first encounter? What had happened to Minnowtail to make her this way? "I've had it with waiting. I want to see Lightning and his group now..." Her last words were too garbled for Dovestar to comprehend.

The mention of Lightning was enough to send a thrill of fear through Dovestar. He had refused to help the Clan... so why would he choose to help Minnowtail? Dovestar shook her head in confusion and tried not to think about it. She had enough to worry about as it was. With the fox cub missing it could make a quick snack out of cats who were on their own. And the threat of the Dark Forest was always ever present in her memories. Minnowtail's threat was small compared to the Dark Forest.

_And she lost everything because of them_. _So why would she start siding with them now_? Dovestar wondered.

* * *

**AN: I think my description has just improved! Minnowtail was always one of my favorite Riverclanners, don't know why. She just seems so snobby and stuck-up to me XD**


	25. CH 24: Confiding to Mothwing

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but when I take a while to write my chapters tend to get longer. Thanks everyone for your reviews though, I really appreciate them! I'm proud to announce that I am planning a new story once this is halfway finished - the summary is on my profile at the moment.**

* * *

**-Chapter 24-**

Light filtered in through the brambles that shielded Dovestar's den. It felt strange to be sleeping on her own again. She missed the warmth that her kits brought her every morning she woke up to see them. Now that they were apprentices she had returned to her own den. After overhearing Minnowtail's rage about not getting an apprentice of her own, Dovestar had been extra cautious of her kits' safety. She knew that Minnowtail was capable of killing.

Her claws scraped against the hard ground when she got out of her nest. Cats were milling about outside. She could hear their mutterings as if they were inside her den. Her whiskers twitched when she grazed them against the entrance of her den. To her surprise Smokefur and Flosspelt were outside her den, whispering to one another.

"How is your training with Snowpaw going?" Dovestar asked when she greeted the pair. Smokefur and Flosspelt had once been kittypets living on the Horseplace. But when they learned what had happened to the Clans, they decided to join LakeClan and allow their kits to become apprentices. Snowpaw was Smokefur's first apprentice, and he was trying to make a good impression to the Clan cats.

"Snowpaw has progressed well throughout her training," Smokefur replied. His voice was filled with pride when he spoke to her. "Pineheart has been trying to help with the training, but he just gets in the way."

Dovestar suppressed a purr when Smokefur mentioned Pineheart's name. The young tom had taken a liking to Snowpaw. She remembered that Snowpaw was named thanks to him.

"The Clan is growing in both strength and number," she murmured when Flosspelt joined the dawn patrol. Though she was a former kittypet she took her duties as a warrior seriously, much to Dovestar's disbelief. She was so used to seeing Daisy's lazy form outside the nursery. "I hope that doesn't provoke the Dark Forest into attacking us."

"If what you say about them is true, than may the stars help us all," the large dark gray tom sighed. "I may not have been part of the Clan for very long, but it feels like family now. I will protect this Clan with tooth and claw."

Surprise flared within Dovestar's chest when he said those words. Smokefur sent her an odd look before trotting off to approach his apprentice. Snowpaw's eyes glowed when she touched noses with her mentor. For the first time since he'd joined the Clan, Smokefur didn't look like the timid kittypet she had known.

_Maybe the change is good_, she thought as she groomed her chest fur in embarrassment. _When the Dark Forest returns_, _we will be stronger_. _United_, _we will stand against the rising darkness_.

She shook her head and followed the path that Mothwing often took to gather herbs. Because she now had an apprentice of her own, Rainpaw often gathered most of the herbs Mothwing needed. Dovestar wanted to confide with Mothwing about her worries over Minnowtail.

They may have been Clanmates in the past, but Mothwing and Minnowtail were distant towards each other. Mothwing was older and had more sense. Minnowtail was younger and foolish. She made unwise choices that would eventually lead to her ultimate downfall.

Sure enough Dovestar spotted Mothwing sorting through a pile of herbs Rainpaw had gathered for her. Dovestar waited until Rainpaw left before telling Mothwing what she had heard. Rainpaw was Minnowtail's daughter, and she most likely wouldn't take the words Dovestar was about to say kindly. Mothwing glanced up in surprise when Dovestar let out a quiet cough. The dappled golden she-cat was still holding a patch of bitter-smelling leaves between her teeth.

"Dovestar, what brings you here?" Mothwing asked after placing the plants into a pile. "As you can see I'm preparing for leafbare... something tells me it's going to be tough on us all."

"I... I wanted to tell you what I heard from Minnowtail," Dovestar whispered. Mothwing's eyes brightened for a moment before she nodded and wrapped her tail around her paws. Within heartbeats Dovestar found herself explaining everything that had happened so far. She told Mothwing what Tigerheart had overheard days before her kits became apprentices. Mothwing's expression grew serious after Dovestar held her breath and finished speaking.

"That's a serious accusation," Mothwing murmured. "Are you sure it's all true? Minnowtail has always been a loyal cat to the warrior code."

_You didn't hear what I heard_, Dovestar thought. She held back the frustrated sigh that threatened to escape her lungs. Of course Mothwing would have wanted to support her Clanmate. But LakeClan was _one_ Clan. The cats that survived the battle were bound together by spirit and the need to protect the warrior code.

"It's what I've heard," Dovestar mewed. "She's already gained some followers. Tinyflower, Maroonpelt and Pounceclaw were with her."

Mothwing's eyes were still dark with disbelief. By the time Dovestar had finished spilling everything out, Rainpaw returned. Rainpaw's eyes were filled with pride when she looked at Mothwing.

"Mother says I'm going to make the best medicine cat apprentice," she purred.

"I'm sure she did," Mothwing replied. She nuzzled her apprentice affectionately before watching Rainpaw scamper off to join Mintpaw beside the fresh-kill pile. "Minnowtail cares deeply for her kits. I doubt she would want to turn on the Clan they were raised in," she added to Dovestar. "Why don't you try and get some fresh-kill, maybe that will put those worries out of your mind."

Dovestar's pelt bristled slightly when Mothwing grabbed the herbs and returned to her nest beside the bed of reeds.

_What does it take to get someone to believe you_? Dovestar wondered as she headed for the fresh-kill pile. Her belly was grumbling with hunger as she sniffed the mice and birds that were caught. Minnowtail, despite her aggression towards the Clan, managed to bring back a couple of fish. Dovestar's lips curled at the thought of eating fish. _We may be one Clan_, _but we have different tastes_, she reminded herself.

She chose a sparrow from the variety of birds that were brought back by the apprentices. Leafpaw had returned from her first hunting trip with a squirrel and mouse the other day. It looked as though someone had chosen them both. Despite her sudden argument with Mothwing, she felt pride swell within her chest. All of her children were proving to become skilled apprentices.

_So why does it feel as though everything is unraveling_? she asked herself. She pulled at the feathers before swallowing a bit of meat. Only time would tell if Minnowtail's meeting with Lightning went as planned. Only then would Mothwing realize the full extent of Minnowtail's ambition.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think? This story is finally making progress! I'm not even sure how many chapters there will be, but hopefully enough to keep everyone satisfied.**


	26. CH 25: Shattered Confidence

**AN: Chapter twenty-five already? Sheesh, I'm getting through this pretty quickly. I have to admit that this story will probably be fifty or so chapters long depending on how drawn out it is. If that is the case than I will take a break when I reach chapter thirty and start working on Rebirth, another FF I've been planning. If all goes will this should be finished by the end of the year :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 25-**

The following morning was left uneventful for Dovestar. She was growing bored with the never-ending change that seemed to take place. She watched her kits leave for training, whether it was battle training or hunting. Tigerheart constantly joined the border patrols, leaving her with little to talk with. Nightfire had formed his own little group amongst the Clan. He spent most of his time with either Aspencreek or Graywhisper. Frustration was beginning to claw at Dovestar's fur when she realized that no cat seemed to notice her.

Everyone was spending time with either Hollyleaf or Minnowtail. It was as if she didn't exist.

Dovestar sat on the Willowbranch while she observed her Clan. Normally she would have loved to join a patrol or go hunting with one of her Clanmates. Yet she couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling that something was about to happen.

"Still hiding up on that branch are we?" Dovestar held back an annoyed hiss when she heard Maroonpelt speak.

Of all the cats that followed Minnowtail, Maroonpelt was her least favorite. The dark ginger tom had an uncanny way of getting under her fur. His amber eyes flashed when he noticed her tail flicking from side to side. His brother Pounceclaw wasn't as deceiving looking, but they worked together so well that it was impossible to tell the difference.

"I am observing the Clan," she hissed when Maroonpelt continued staring at her.

His eyes narrowed into tiny slits before his ears flicked. "I suppose it can't help to be watchful," he muttered with a shrug.

Her lips curled before she looked away pointedly. Maroonpelt looked as though he was ready to burst with laughter.

Before Dovestar could spit at him to go away, she heard a wail coming from outside the camp. She sprang to her paws almost immediately, causing Maroonpelt to jump in surprise. She recognized that wail anywhere - it belonged to Flosspelt.

Without warning she hared recklessly across camp, shoving Maroonpelt aside in the process. Cats sprang out of her way just in time to avoid her muzzle.

_StarClan, don't let anything happen to that patrol while I'm away_! she prayed silently.

She came to a halt when she nearly collided into Pepperfoot. The gray tom's eyes widened when he realized she'd nearly tackled him. Standing on either side of Pepperfoot were Aspencreek and her apprentice, Stonepaw. Flosspelt was a little further away; her pelt was standing on end with horror.

"What happened?" Dovestar demanded.

"We were patrolling the far side of the border when she found Dawntail like this," Pepperfoot explained. His voice was heavy with sorrow when he turned to reveal who Flosspelt was crouched over. Dovestar's eyes widened when she spotted Dawntail's light brown fur.

"What could have happened to her?" Aspencreek's voice was filled with terror when she looked over her shoulder.

Dovestar pushed her aside so that she could join Flosspelt. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she noticed that there were four long scratches running down her right flank. Dawntail had been murdered on her own territory. A shudder of horror coursed down Dovestar's spine.

"She is dead," Dovestar rasped. "Flosspelt, I'm so sorry."

"How... Smokefur always said that they would be safe," Flosspelt whimpered. "And now... this has to happen!"

_I know what it's like to lose someone you love_. Dovestar wanted to remind her this, but now was not the time as Pepperfoot and Aspencreek bounded towards them. Stonepaw lingered back while he waited for them to make a decision as to what they would do next.

"I don't think what happened was no accident," Pepperfoot murmured.

"Those scratch marks are to precise to be the work of accidental strike," Aspencreek added. Her blue eyes glowed with sorrow when she touched Dawntail's fur with her muzzle.

Dovestar looked at the two former rogues. Why would they know of such brutal work? Then she remembered that they had once worked for Lightning. The leader of the rogues would have likely sent them to do his dirty work.

"Our group has never killed in cold blood before," Aspencreek mewed as if she had read Dovestar's thoughts. "Why would we start now?"

_I have one name for you_, Dovestar thought angrily. She knew that blaming Minnowtail would get her nowhere. With Stonepaw beside them the young apprentice would likely turn on her. She wasn't about to let that happen.

She shook her head in frustration as she helped Flosspelt carry Dawntail's body back to camp.

"Flosspelt, what happened to Dawntail?" Smokefur demanded when he bounded towards them. Graywhisper and Flashwind were close behind. Dovestar hadn't even heard Graywhisper or Nightfire return from their almost daily treks outside camp. "She was murdered!" His lips drew back in a snarl when he noticed the claw marks.

"We aren't sure who did this," Dovestar explained when Aspencreek and Pepperfoot returned to the fresh-kill pile. Stonepaw greeted Snowpaw, whose expression was filled with sorrow when she saw how angry Smokefur looked. "The scent was masked - whoever did this knew to hide it."

"I knew joining the Clans was a bad idea!" Flosspelt wailed when she dropped the body. "First Daisy and her kits, now this!"

"We aren't safe in our own territory," Tinyflower whispered. She sat beside Minnowtail, whose eyes were narrowed into tiny slits.

Dovestar eyed Minnowtail coolly. Something about the she-cat's expression told her everything she needed to know. Minnowtail had planned this - building fear in the Clan would make cats come to her because of her experience and older age. Anger churned within Dovestar's belly before she glanced at Dawntail's body. A cat had died needlessly because of Minnowtail's ambition. How many more lives would be taken before the Clan found out the truth?

Suddenly her heart sank when she spotted Leafpaw, Whitepaw and Mudpaw peering out of the apprentice's den. Beside them was Mintpaw, whose eyes widened when he caught sight of Dawntail's body. The last thing she wanted was for her kits to see death at such a young age. Tigerheart stood beside Duskfur while cats crowded around Minnowtail.

"This territory has always supported the Clans," Minnowtail meowed. "StarClan protects us."

"But why did StarClan take away Dawntail?" Smokefur demanded. "If StarClan existed than they should have protected her!"

"Are you suggesting this StarClan does not exist?" Aspencreek's words caught Dovestar off guard. The dark gray she-cat had always been sincere around her. But now she could see the questioning look in the young warrior's blue eyes. Nightfire looked dismayed, and to Dovestar's surprise he backed away from Aspencreek, sitting closer to Emberleaf.

"Enough!" Mothwing's yowl made every cat stop their argument. Dovestar was even more surprised when Mothwing of all cats stood out against the crowd. She had not believed in StarClan before the battle against the Dark Forest. "Everyone clear the path - I need to see what really caused her death," the dappled golden she-cat added when silence filled the air. Dovestar's ears pricked forward when Mothwing padded across the clearing to observe Dawntail's body. Flosspelt stood beside Smokefur, who looked like he was ready to burst with frustration. Dovestar was sure that he would start another fight if he wasn't calmed down. After a few heartbeats Mothwing finally shook her head and sighed in defeat. "It appears as though this was caused by fowl play," she announced. "Whoever did this knew that Dawntail would be beside the border."

Cats yowled in protest almost immediately after she finished speaking. Dovestar tried to keep everyone calm as accusations were hurtled at one another. She heard someone screech that one of the warriors had killed Dawntail. Another cried out that they saw rogues along the border's edge, but they would have had to be there for that accusation to be true.

"We need to work together and find out who killed Dawntail!" Dovestar called out. Her voice rang throughout the clearing, and almost immediately silence followed. "Patrols will be sent out to find evidence. If it was a rogue who caused her death, than we find out which rogue did it." She didn't mention that where there was one death there were likely more to follow. That would likely cause more panic than was necessary at the moment. "Hollyleaf, I want you to organize patrols and see if we can find the murderer," she added when the black she-cat looked up in surprise.

"I will do my best," Hollyleaf meowed with a dip of her head.

"Tonight we will hold vigil over Dawntail, and have a feast in her honor. Tomorrow, the search will begin," Dovestar announced.

As her announcement drew the meeting to an end, Dovestar knew what she had to do. Minnowtail had brought the rogues to this territory. It was likely that she and Lightning were working together to take over the Clan. And if that was the case, than there was no telling what would happen next.

* * *

**AN: Bet no one was expecting that! Sorry to those who loved Dawntail, but it had to be done. And more deaths will follow. Erm, I suppose this FF will be getting angsty throughout the second half. Hopefully not to sad, but you never know ;)**


	27. CH 26: Exiled

**AN: You guys are gonna hate me for this chapter, but it had to be done for the plot to follow! I'm getting excited about this story because of where it's headed... you'll know once you read it. And maybe I should take time off more often; five reviews in one chapter! Keep it up guys :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 26-**

Patrols were sent out constantly for the next three days after Dawntail's mysterious murder. Dovestar was determined to prove that it was either Minnowtail or one of Lightning's rogues that had killed the young warrior. Yet she couldn't put up the courage to tell Mothwing or any of the senior warriors. Hollyleaf was too preoccupied with Leafpaw and organizing the search patrols. Tigerheart was spending less and less time with Dovestar now that she was out of the nursery.

Frustration swelled within Dovestar's chest as she began to pace around her den. She felt as though no cat had time to listen to her, despite being leader of LakeClan. Even her own kits had little time to spend with her now that they were apprentices.

_Maybe I'm just getting paranoid_, she thought as her claws began to sheathe and unsheathe. Her ears suddenly pricked forward when she listened to the voices of her Clanmates. She could hear Tinyflower speaking softly to Flashwind and Pepperfoot. They were patrolling near the creek that fed into the lake near the camp.

"I heard that Dovestar killed Dawntail out of frustration," Tinyflower was mewing. "Gray fur was wrapped all around her claws."

Her fur began to stand on end with horror when Dovestar realized that Flashwind's was muttering in agreement. "Wouldn't surprise me," he grumbled. "She's been going around telling cats that Minnowtail is working with the rogues."

Dovestar glanced around warily to make sure that no cat was watching her. Fortunately most of the warriors and apprentices were kept busy with the patrols. Hollyleaf and Mothwing were the only cats around, and they were inside the medicine cat's den.

"I never took her as the jealous type," Pepperfoot murmured. "I suppose any cat would change if another gained your old friends."

"You okay?" She nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard a voice speak up from behind. Dovestar whipped her head around to see Nightfire staring at her with intense yellow eyes. "If it makes you feel any better I don't think you did it," he added when his tail wrapped around his paws. He sat down and held her startled gaze. "Those cats following Minnowtail are nothing but mousebrains."

She was about to say something when a yowl sounded from outside the camp. Nightfire jumped to his paws in an instant before bounding past her. It sounded similar to the sound Flosspelt had made when Dawntail's body was found at the edge of the border.

"Mistflower!" This time Nightfire's screech sounded, and Dovestar's fur stood on end with horror. She already knew what would happen next.

Sure enough when she pushed her way through the bed of reeds she saw Duskfur and Honeylight standing around Mistflower's body. Mintpaw was crouched beside Honeylight. His amber eyes were wide with terror when he stared at Mistflower's body.

"StarClan, how could this have happened?" Duskfur wailed.

"Dovestar was the only one outside her den at the time," Hollyleaf meowed. "Did you notice anything?" Her green eyes were narrowed when she looked at Dovestar, whose own ears flattened in alarm. She had focused too long on Tinyflower's patrol to notice anything outside the camp. When she shook her head Duskfur glared at her with a look of pure hatred.

"You let her die!" she snarled. "She could have lived if you were watching the entrance, but you weren't!"

Fear and surprise made Dovestar take a step back. Hollyleaf stood between and stared firmly at Duskfur.

"I doubt she would have let Mistflower die," she told the brown tabby. "We need a proper investigation before accusations are made."

Dovestar glanced around and sighed with relief when Duskfur gave in. Nightfire was standing beside Honeylight now, his yellow eyes dull with grief. First he'd lost the fox cub. Now he'd lost his sister, though he was never really close to them. She could understand why he was so angry.

Finally she followed Hollyleaf and Mintpaw into camp, where cats began to gather. The patrols that were sent out had returned. Almost by instinct she avoided Tigerheart, who was sitting between Pounceclaw and Emberleaf. His eyes narrowed in confusion when she joined Mothwing, whose pelt was bristling slightly.

"You wouldn't have done this would you?" Mothwing murmured. Her voice was so soft that no other cat would have heard.

_Great_, _now she's accusing me as well_, Dovestar thought with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Minnowtail or the older cat's gang lurking near the back of camp. Her own kits were busy play-fighting with Stonepaw and Snowpaw, unaware of what had happened. Mintpaw trotted over to them and told them what had happened. Leafpaw immediately stopped her game and looked at Dovestar in disbelief before whispering something back to Mintpaw. Dovestar couldn't bring herself to hear what her daughter might have said.

"I'm sorry Dovestar." Hollyleaf's mew made Dovestar cringe when she led Duskfur towards her. "There was gray fur laced around her claws. She put up a fight with whoever did this to her, and those wounds on your flank look fresh."

Dovestar had barely noticed the scratches on her flank. She had received them after trying to get out of a bramble bush she'd trapped herself in. Her ears flattened when she remembered the embarrassment that had washed over her. This was much worse.

"She killed Mistflower?" Minnowtail's voice spoke up from the back of the crowd, and bitter rage filled Dovestar's vision. "I bet she killed Dawntail too. Didn't you find the same gray fur in her claws as well?"

When Mothwing nodded to Minnowtail's accusation, Dovestar felt her chest heave with effort.

"She is a traitor!" Maroonpelt spat.

"She doesn't deserve the name of a leader," Duskfur snarled venomously.

"Enough!" Mothwing's yowl caught everyone by surprise, including Dovestar. Hope flared within her chest, but it was quickly washed away when Mothwing glared at her. "Clearly she has broken the warrior code by killing her own Clanmates. There is only one punishment good enough for what she has done. Exile."

Dread washed over Dovestar until she realized what Mothwing had done. Any other cat - Minnowtail especially - would have used this as a chance to kill her. Instead Mothwing had given her a chance to find out who the real murderer was. She glanced at Mothwing gratefully, but the medicine cat was looking away now. Cats yowled in agreement at her words, but Minnowtail's lips were curled in disgust.

"Get out of camp now before I change their minds," Mothwing hissed. Dovestar glanced over her shoulder and tried to see Tigerheart one last time. To her dismay he was looking away in disgust as well.

_Ivypool was right about you_, she told herself bitterly. _You're nothing but a coward_.

Her claws dug into the ground before she ran off, avoiding the stares of her former Clanmates. If this was what the Dark Forest had in mind, than they were winning. She knew that if this kept up the Dark Forest would pick off the warriors one by one. This was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**AN: Bwahahah! Don't you just love foreshadowing? And Dovestar's life just went from bad to worse in a short lifespan. Told ya you would hate me :P**


	28. CH 27: The Moonpool

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been busy helping my parents clean up after a fire broke out on our front porch a couple of days ago. Forgot to mention it, but we've just been so busy lately with our insurance company and the contractors that it's just a bit too much. Hopefully within a couple of weeks things will get back to normal. Thanks everyone for your reviews! I can't believe I had seven :O Maybe this time I'll get eight or nine?**

* * *

**-Chapter 27-**

Every pawstep was a struggle for Dovestar. She knew exactly where she would spend the next few nights. It was close enough to camp that she could hear what was happening, and if anything happened to Hollyleaf or Mothwing she could fight for them. Her heart felt heavy with anguish as she thought of the way Tigerheart had looked away during the whole ordeal. It was obvious now that he didn't care how hurt she was. She could see him now, conversing with Minnowtail or Hollyleaf about how crazy she had become.

Ferns and grass pricked at her paws as she padded across the lakeside. Patrols would likely be sent out to search for her. Fleeing was her only option for the time being. If a patrol found her they would likely bring her back to camp, and she wasn't sure what would happen next.

_I'd rather not know_, she thought grimly. _For the sake of my kits and Clan_, _I need to find out the truth behind Dawntail's death_. _Maybe speaking to her in StarClan will help_, _if she is there_. Dovestar's stomach clenched at the thought that Dawntail might not have joined StarClan. Since she was a kittypet by blood she might have joined some other ancestors, if she believed in them at all._ I'll visit the Moonpool and find out if she is there_, she added silently.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a twig snap from behind. Instinct quickly took over and Dovestar whirled around, only to find Leafpaw standing in front of her. Dovestar's mouth opened and closed in disbelief before she stared at her daughter sternly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded after flattening her fur. Leafpaw's expression wavered before she bounded forward, rubbing her muzzle against Dovestar's leg.

"I don't want you to leave!" she wailed. "They're wrong!"

Dovestar leaned forward and brushed her own muzzle against Leafpaw's forehead. She wished the Clan could see them now.

"Leafpaw, I need to do this for Dawntail's sake, and for Mistflower's sake," she murmured. "If I find out who... killed them, I would return to the Clan. For now you need to get back and continue your training. Become the warrior I know you are." She nuzzled her daughter affectionately before standing up once more.

"But can't I go with you?" Leafpaw mewed. "I wanna help find out too! This could help me become a warrior better than Whitepaw or Mudpaw!"

Amusement suddenly washed over Dovestar as she watched Leafpaw skip around. Leafpaw reminded her so much of Ivypool - always trying to prove that she was the strongest. Now however wasn't the time to encourage such behavior. Instead Dovestar put a paw on Leafpaw's tail and stopped her in mid-skip.

"You have to go back," she murmured. "Keep an eye on your siblings for me. Can you do that?"

Leafpaw's eyes widened when she realized this was a mission. "I'll do what I can mother," she announced.

Dovestar purred and gave Leafpaw's ear a lick. "That is all I ask for," she whispered. "Go carefully, daughter."

The little ginger and white apprentice shot off towards the camp. Though Dovestar was keen on returning to her kits, she knew there was no way she could put them in this kind of danger. They would be safe under Mothwing's or Hollyleaf's watchful eyes. She knew that Minnowtail couldn't harm them without giving herself away.

With a final sigh she began to make her way towards the Moonpool. The sun was just beginning to set when she reached the stream that ran into the Moonpool. The stream itself felt cool underpaw when she lapped at the water with her tongue. Leaffall was coming - she could see signs of it everywhere. The leaves were changing color already, and it was getting darker fast.

Somewhere nearby crickets chirped. Dovestar had almost forgotten what they sounded like. She was so used to hearing the normal sounds of her Clanmates lingering around the camp. Dovestar's ears flicked back and forth as she waited for the moon to rise. This was the worst part about waiting. She was eager to see what news StarClan had for her. Maybe Mistflower and Dawntail would tell her who had killed them. If that was the case than her exile wouldn't last long.

It wasn't until the moon began to rise that Dovestar padded into the hollow where the Moonpool lay. A breeze had begun to pick up as she made her way down the hill. Her fur fluffed up against the cold before she leaned forward and touched the water's edge with her tongue. "I hope you have the answers I seek," she whispered before she swallowed the water.

Almost immediately cold claws gripped down on her spine. Her body slumped to the ground before her eyes closed.

**. . .**

When her eyes snapped open again she found herself in a familiar forest. Large ancient looking trees surrounded her, and she knew that this was where she had received her nine lives. Dovestar's eyes widened when she spotted three cats sitting in the clearing. All three of them were cats that had once lived in LakeClan. She recognized Olivenose's tortoiseshell dappled fur, Dawntail's light brown fur and finally Mistflower's pale gray fur. The three warriors stared at Dovestar before Olivenose rose to her paws.

"You wish to know who murdered them," she meowed in a firm voice. Dovestar's ears flattened in embarrassment before Olivenose continued, "They will tell you their stories, but you may not enjoy the answers they give you."

Surprise flared within Dovestar's chest when Dawntail was the first to approach. After all she was the one who'd been found dead first. Dawntail looked uneasy sharing her story with Dovestar, but she dipped her head respectfully nonetheless.

"I don't even know where to begin," the young warrior mewed with a shrug. "Everything happened so fast that it's like a blur. The one thing I do remember is that there was fish scent in the air. It was fresh and I went to investigate it while mother was on patrol with you. I wanted to show how great of a tracker I was. Guess I should've learned from my mistake. Next thing I know the scent I picked up became stronger and I ended up here." Dovestar's ears flattened when she realized that whoever killed Dawntail did it carefully. The murderer knew to keep out of the way and get the Clan riled up. "Can you tell mother and father that I'm proud to have become a warrior? I want them to know that. They deserve to know I am watching over them."

When Dovestar nodded in agreement, Dawntail's eyes shown with relief. Olivenose greeted her Clanmate with a brush of her muzzle as she sat down beside her. Mistflower was next to stand up, though she looked more uneasy than ever. Dovestar noticed that her legs were trembling when she looked at her old leader.

"I remember everything that happened," Mistflower told her. "I remember the pain - but I couldn't cry out because my capture held me by the lungs. I _do_ remember what they smelled like though. Just like Dawntail this cat had fish scent all over. But it was a female because I recognized her breathing and voice." Dovestar was about to ask who it was when Mistflower looked at her in alarm. "It wasn't Minnowtail who killed me. Tinywing killed me, because she was forced to."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! It was meant to happen though :P**


	29. CH 28: Forest

**AN: I'm on a roll! My reviewers are too. Five reviews after seven might not seem like much, but it's enough to make me wanna write some more! So keep up those awesome reviews! By the way I recommend listening to Casting Crowns or Sanctus Real when reading this story. Their music seems to fit it perfectly :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 28-**

Dovestar's heart felt heavy when she heard what the two victims had to say. Tinyflower had killed them. The small queen had been forced into killing them because of Minnowtail's arrogance, and now her paws were stained because of it. She wasn't sure what to say when Mistflower held her gaze levelly. Something told her that Mistflower had already forgiven Tinyflower. Despite the death that had come too early, Mistflower was the one to forgive so quickly.

"Is there any way Minnowtail can be stopped?" she asked when Olivenose approached. Though the tortoiseshell had been quiet throughout their meeting, she could tell Olivenose had something to say. Her dark amber eyes glowed with starlight as she held Dovestar's concerned gaze.

"I am afraid only time will tell," Olivenose meowed. "What I can tell you is that he still loves you." Dovestar forced back the urge to snarl when Olivenose mentioned 'he'. She knew who Olivenose was talking about. "He is just... confused about his loyalties."

_This is how he acted before the Dark Forest struck_, Dovestar thought angrily. _Is he going to act this way any time there is conflict_? Her tail lashed from side to side until Olivenose pressed her muzzle against her forehead.

"It would have never worked out between us," she murmured. "Tigerheart was too different... I loved another."

Before Dovestar could ask what she meant by that, the forest around them began to fade. The only thing she could see was Olivenose's amber eyes looking back at her.

When Dovestar blinked she found herself resting beside the Moonpool. Pinkish rays of sunlight streaked across the sky that overlooked the hollow. A cold breeze ruffled her fur, signaling that leafbare might be coming earlier than leaffall.

She rose to her paws and tried to shake off the scraps of moss that clung to her fur. With leafbare coming the Clan would be hunting more. With no leader to lead them, they would likely hunt beyond the boundary. She shuddered at the thought of running into a patrol now. She wanted to cast out her senses towards Tinyflower to find out more about her meetings with Minnowtail.

_Maybe she will feel guilty about what she has done_, she told herself. _I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I killed for someone else_.

Her claws unsheathed with frustration when she realized that Tinyflower might not live by any moral. Who was to say the rogues had lived by a code of their own? She shook her head and realized that thinking would get her nowhere. It was time to take actions for what had happened at camp.

Dovestar kept her head held high as she padded out of the hollow. She listened to the comforting noise of the stream trickling by before stopping to groom her fur. While she was alone at least she could keep up her appearance. Her ears pricked forward in alarm when she heard voices whispering nearby. It sounded familiar to her sharp ears as she pinpointed their location. They were hiding behind a gorse bush, using their pelts to keep them hidden.

"What are you doing behind that bush?" she demanded when she raised her chin. To her surprise, the tawny colored tom that had been with Lightning's group suddenly emerged from behind the bush. His amber eyes glowed with fear when he looked at Dovestar.

"We came seeking help, but... we couldn't find your Clan," he admitted sheepishly. Behind him was a young looking tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby markings. "Remember when we told you about those intruders?" When Dovestar nodded, her fur began to bristle slightly. The tortoiseshell's green eyes flashed with something other than fear. She was furious that her friend was giving away a weakness that could effect her group. "They've gotten worse. Someone's been leading them to our main territory. A dark gray cat, but we don't know what their name is."

_A dark gray cat_... Dovestar's eyes widened in disbelief. He meant Minnowtail! Her fur was dark gray with streaks of lighter gray. She was the one who had ordered Mistflower's death. She was also likely the one who had killed Dawntail as well.

"I can't take you to the Clan right now," she sighed after settling down. "We've had a little... disagreement, and everything's a bit disorganized right now. There is a hollow just beyond those oak trees with old nests you can sleep in though." She pointed out ThunderClan's old camp, shuddering at the prospect of sleeping where her old Clanmates had once slept. "Do you need a place to rest?"

"We would be grateful for a safe nest," the tom replied with a dip of his head. The tortoiseshell looked like she was about to argue when he shot her a stern look. "This is my daughter, Olivia. Her mother was a kittypet, but she chose to live as a rogue. Turns out that she made a mistake." His voice was filled with guilt and sorrow when he spoke of his mate. Olivia's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before she looked away in annoyance.

Dovestar gave him a sympathetic look before she led him across the territory. Though she knew she was quick to trust him, he had yet to attack her. Obviously he was too afraid to attack, or he would have done so already. Olivia looked like she was ready to spring at anything that moved as she kept a wary eye on Dovestar or the trees that loomed ahead. Dovestar rolled her eyes and wondered if Olivia was aware of the surroundings around her.

_No rogue has ventured this far into abandoned Clan territory_, she told herself. Of course the rogues wouldn't know that, but it was better that they didn't. They might try to take advantage of the Clan's absence one day.

Soon enough they came across the hollow. Old scents of ThunderClan filled Dovestar with a longing to be with her Clanmates. She missed the days when she didn't have a Clan to worry about, or some stupid prophecy hanging over her shoulders. She remembered spending time in the nursery with Whitewing and Birchfall. She remembered pestering Jayfeather and Lionblaze when she was an apprentice.

"Is this where you used to live?" the tawny colored tom asked when she led him through the torn thorn tunnel entrance. This was where the Dark Forest cats had struck first. When the camp was left unguarded during the Gathering they had come in large numbers. The Clan was left in shambles after that battle. And than the final battle had taken place, leading to the deaths of many.

"Yes, this is where I used to live," she replied. "The warrior's den was over there." Her tail pointed towards a bramble bush that had also been torn to pieces. Beyond the bramble was a honeysuckle bush where the elders had slept. Beside the honeysuckle was the nursery where she and Ivypool had grown up. "That little cave in the wall is where the medicine cats slept and kept their herbs."

"You have medicine cats?" It was the first time Olivia had spoken, and her voice surprised Dovestar. She turned to look at the young cat. Olivia was older than her own kits - maybe seven or eight moons, but she sounded more like an adult than anything else. "You Clan cats make things too complicated," she snorted.

"It may seem complicated to one who hasn't grown up with the warrior code, but it makes like easier for us," Dovestar explained with a shrug. "I guess it's just something you have to grow up with." She had never thought of how difficult it must be for cats who never grew up with the warrior code. The rogues that she had brought to the Clan seemed to accept it almost instantly. Yet here was a rogue who had questioned the warrior code and the ways of Clan life.

"Maybe it's time we both learned the ways of Clan life," the tawny colored tom meowed as if he'd read her thoughts. "I wouldn't mind giving up my old life."

Olivia looked at her father as if he'd just grown wings. Dovestar nearly burst out with laughter when she saw her expression. She didn't have this much fun since her days with Ivypool when they were apprentices.

"I never did get your name," she added when she met the tom's gaze.

"My name's Forest, believe it or not," he told her in a raspy purr. "You see I was born in a forest with my mother and siblings, and she wanted to name me after the place we were born in." Dovestar grinned a little before she nodded in acceptance. "We will help you however much you need it. It would be nice for life to get back to normal."

* * *

**AN: I'm listening to Blessed Redeemer right now D: Such a sad song. But yes, you finally meet the tawny colored tom that spoke up when Dovestar first met Lightning and his group of rogues. And my sister adopted a kitten that is tortoiseshell with tabby stripes, which I thought was cool and unusual, and her name is Olivia :)**


	30. CH 29: Soon

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out. Sandy effected all of us - we almost lost power, but it just turned on after being off for a good two hours. Hope everyone else made it out okay as well, this was one hurricane we will all remember. Long Beach Island in New Jersey is completely under water, and the subways in NYC have been flooded :(**

* * *

**-Chapter 29-**

A day had passed since Dovestar found Forest and Olivia. The two rogues were finding it difficult to get used to their new surroundings. She understood why they were having such a hard time. They weren't used to the hollowed out walls that surrounded them. The ground underpaw felt cold and raw despite the few patches of grass the peeked out. A few shrubs had grown where paws would have trampled them down. She too wasn't used to the emptiness of ThunderClan's old camp. It made her feel uneasy and expectant of enemies to leap out at every corner.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as she spotted a shrew slinking around the edge of the hollowed walls. The animals didn't know that there were cats living here now. They had returned to the hollow after discovering there was nothing around to hunt them. Her claws unsheathed as hunger gnawed at her belly. Without hesitating she leaped forward, only to watch as Olivia caught the shrew between her claws.

"This is my shrew, you can go and find your own," the tortoiseshell tabby snorted. She grabbed the shrew and stalked away, leaving Dovestar to stare in disbelief. Her hackles began to rise before she shook her head in frustration. Olivia had much to learn if she wanted to become a good and skilled fighter. One of those lessons was to keep her mouth shut.

With a lash of her tail Dovestar decided to get out of the hollow and hunt. There would likely be more prey since there were less hunters out in the forest. Forest himself had been gone since early morning, though she wasn't sure why she trusted him. If worse came to worse she could eavesdrop in him using her powers.

She pinpointed a sparrow that was hopping at the roots of an oak tree. Insects buzzed around her ears before she dropped into a hunter's crouch. She knew that sparrows were harder to catch because they could fly away. Her ears pricked forward as she listened to the sounds the sparrow made. Each pawstep drew her closer to the bird, until it was within striking distance. One leap forward was enough to grasp the sparrow between her claws.

Pride swelled within Dovestar's chest when she plucked the feathers out of the sparrow. A catch like this would have fed two cats if she were part of the Clan. She couldn't think about the Clan during a time like this. While she was on her own she would fend for herself.

Once she swallowed the last bit of sparrow she returned to where ThunderClan's camp had once been. Sure enough Olivia was there with Forest at her side. The tawny colored tom was glaring at his daughter. Dovestar lifted her chin and approached them carefully.

"Everything alright?" she asked when she reached them.

"I was able to speak with Lightning, but he's acting strange now," Forest replied. His green eyes wavered slightly before he looked away. "I think someone is meeting with him... trying to convince him to attack the Clan beside the lake."

Dovestar's fur began to bristle as she imagined Minnowtail meeting with Lightning. She knew that the dark gray she-cat was planning something.

"There's no point in doing nothing right now," she muttered crossly. "We need to think of a plan to expose the cat that's been meeting Lightning."

Forest looked at her in surprise, but he dipped his head nonetheless. Olivia looked like she was ready to argue, but she thought better of it and lashed her tail irritably. Dovestar knew that they would have to work together, despite what Forest or Olivia wanted, in order to get back what they dreamed of.

_I want my family back_, she thought desperately.

She padded back out of camp and decided to use her powers to eavesdrop on LakeClan. Any news of what was happening would be good. She wanted to know if Minnowtail was planning something that would strike the Clan. If that happened while she was gone, she could never forgive herself.

Her ears pricked forward as she listened to the soft lapping of the lake at the shore's edge. Soon she picked up the sounds of cats mewing to one another.

"I want mother back in the Clan." She recognized Leafpaw's mew almost instantly. "Hollyleaf isn't a good leader, and Minnowtail acts like the deputy!"

"We don't have a say in the matter." That was Snowpaw's mew; she was the daughter of Minnowtail.

"Don't you want your mother to lead the Clan?" Whitepaw's voice was easy to make out. She was soft spoken compared to her sister, while Mudpaw had the high-pitched voice of a tom.

"No, mother is cruel when she's angry," Stonepaw whispered.

Dovestar forced back the chagrin that was quickly washing over her. She hadn't even noticed how Minnowtail acted around her kits. Clearly the former RiverClanner had more enemies than she'd like to know.

"What are you doing?" Olivia's mew shattered the image that had filled Dovestar's mind. She whirled around to see the tortoiseshell tabby staring at her in confusion and annoyance. "You looked like you were ready to run," she added.

"I was just listening to the sounds of the forest," she lied.

Olivia's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. Dovestar waited for her to say something else, but eventually the younger cat sighed and looked away.

"I don't like this... relying on Clan cats for help," she muttered. "It doesn't feel right."

"Not all Clan cats are bad," Dovestar tried to reassure her. She had to remind herself that rogues and loners could often cause trouble with the Clans. If anything the rogues and loners had no code to bind them together. Maybe that was why they acted the way they did.

"Not all rogues are bad either," Olivia countered.

She studied Dovestar carefully. Unease crawled through Dovestar's fur until Olivia looked away in annoyance.

"Okay, I think I know what we can do," Dovestar finally mewed when Forest joined them. "We're going to spy on the Clan, and Lightning."

Forest's eyes widened in disbelief. She knew that it was risky to spy on both the Clan and the rogues. If something happened to them no one would be able to stop Minnowtail or Lightning. She wanted to make the Clan see that Minnowtail had killed Dawntail and Mistflower.

"I suppose we could sneak around Lightning and his group," Forest finally meowed. "We're both good climbers, so we could climb the trees and watch from above."

Dovestar nodded in agreement to his words. Once the decision was made all three of them moved off.

Ferns brushed against her flanks until she reached the edge of ThunderClan's old territory. Soon WindClan's old territory came into view. In the distance she could hear the thundering noise of horses running across the fields. She had heard from Hollyleaf that those creatures with broad noses and unusually long hair along their necks were called horses. She had only seen them once or twice, and the older warriors called it the horseplace.

The rogues seemed to understand where she was headed as she took the lead. Wind buffeted against her fur as she crept along the slopes. If any cat from LakeClan spotted her than their mission would come to an end. She couldn't give their position away.

She stopped when they reached the bed of reeds that grew along the island where Gatherings had once been held. Forest looked around uneasily as if he'd expected an enemy to leap out of the reeds. Olivia didn't look as worried as her father, but Dovestar listened for signs of intruders nonetheless. Fortunately the island was silent aside from the waves lapping at the shore's edge. A few birds cried to one another in an effort to find their nests or food.

"We will split up near the river," she whispered when they continued creeping forward. "When should we meet?" Alarm coursed through her as she thought of Forest telling Lightning what they were up to. He could easily turn against her an use this as an excuse to attack the Clan. If that were the case than she really would have a reason for her exile.

"We can meet tomorrow night," he replied. "The moon will be almost full, and we will have enough light to see each other."

She nodded in agreement to his words. That would give them both enough time to find out what was going on between the Clan and the rogues. She wanted to see her family again, and find out what Minnowtail was up to.

Once Forest took the lead, Dovestar felt herself relaxing a little. He was someone she could trust. If he was a traitor he would have tried killing her already. She tried telling herself this until she reached the camp. Her fur crawled with unease as she dropped to a defensive crouch.

_Soon I'll be back_, she promised silently. _Soon_.


	31. CH 30: Training With Whitepaw Allegiance

**AN: Here's the long awaited chapter thirty! Now I'm going to start working on Rebirth, which will come up sometime tonight or tomorrow. Thanks everyone for your reviews, especially ponyiowa for the constructive criticism. When the story is finished I'll try and fix the mistakes that you've pointed out :) Down below is the updated allegiance as well!**

* * *

**-Chapter 30-**

Nightfire sat near the edge of camp, listening to the sounds of cats whispering to one another. He was still angry that the Clan had banished Dovestar. Even though Mistflower was his sister, he knew that Dovestar wouldn't have killed her. It wasn't that Dovestar wasn't capable of killing, she just didn't. So he sat alone as usual at the edge of camp, hoping someday whoever had done this would be exposed for what they were.

"Nightfire!" His ears pricked forward when Hollyleaf approached him. She was acting as both deputy and leader at the same time. He could tell how stressful the job had been for her - silver lined along her muzzle where it had once been black. "Instead of just sitting there you could take Whitepaw out for battle training. She's been pacing around and causing trouble for us all." Hollyleaf glanced over her shoulder and didn't add that she was likely worried about Dovestar.

He had forgotten that Dovestar made him a mentor. The very idea had been hard to believe at first, simply because he'd never thought of becoming a mentor. But when it finally sank in, pride flared within him. She trusted him enough to mentor one of her own kits. Though he was young he wanted to prove that Whitepaw would become a fine warrior under his mentoring abilities.

"I'll go out with her," he promised with a dip of his head. Hollyleaf snorted and stalked away from him, leaving Nightfire time to think of what he could teach Whitepaw. Whitepaw was so intent on getting her mother back that she barely noticed his approach. She was sitting with Leafpaw and Snowpaw - Minnowtail's own daughter. Nightfire was surprised that the three of them even got along, what with Minnowtail being Snowpaw's mother. "Whitepaw, why don't we go out for some battle training," he suggested after coughing for his arrival.

Whitepaw's eyes widened in shock when she realized that they were no longer alone. "Um, I guess I have to go," she mewed to Leafpaw. Leafpaw suddenly pressed her muzzle on Whitepaw's forehead, as if to comfort her. The movement reminded Nightfire of Dovestar. He knew that she would have done the same thing to comfort her own Clanmates during times of darkness. "I'll be back soon," she whispered.

"We won't do anything while you're gone," Snowpaw promised.

Nightfire didn't bother asking what they were planning. If it had anything to do with what had happened to Dovestar, than it was for the good of the Clan. As of now the Clan itself struggled to pull through. Pineheart and Crookedstripe were trying their hardest to stay out of the way, but Minnowtail seemed determined to pull them into her grasp. Even Tinyflower was determined to move her kits forward and forget that Dovestar had been their leader.

Disgust coursed through Nightfire as he imagined them lecturing their kits about who the real leader was. He knew that Minnowtail wanted the Clan to think that she was their leader. She would have to get in Hollyleaf's way if she wanted to prove that, and he had a feeling she was willing.

"Today we're going to cover some more advanced moves," he began when they were outside the camp. Whitepaw was still fuming over the fact that she wasn't with her denmates. Nightfire rolled his eyes and led her to the training clearing. He tried to remember the moves that Dovestar had taught him. It felt like seasons had passed since he was an apprentice, when it was just a few moons since those days he spent with her. "This move's a little tricky, and don't be surprised if you can't perfect it in one day," he meowed once they reached the clearing.

Whitepaw stared at him mutinously when he leaped over her. He landed on her other side and pinned her to the ground, using his upper body strength to keep her from pushing him off. Whitepaw hissed in frustration when she was unable to wriggle free from his attack.

"Keep your enemy pinned down until they're screaming for mercy," he told her. "Now you can try it, but on this branch." He pulled out a branch that had fallen during a previous storm. Branches were often used during battle practice for smaller apprentices. He had to use one when he was an apprentice. Now he could rely on his heavier weight to keep an enemy at bay.

The tawny colored apprentice studied the branch carefully. She leaped over the branch like Nightfire had done with her. Only her claw had grazed over the branch, causing it to swagger to one side of the clearing. When she landed Whitepaw jumped onto the branch and almost snapped it in half. Whitepaw let out a yowl of triumph before she shook dust from her pelt.

"Well done," Nightfire purred when he stood beside her. "You're getting better at using your weight against your enemies."

"Do you think I could learn some more moves?" Whitepaw asked once she'd caught her breath.

"I don't see why not, it's barely past sunhigh," he replied with a shrug. "We'll try going over some of the moves you already know."

He continued drilling her with moves that she already knew. Whitepaw was a fast learner, and each move she failed at was perfected within the next heartbeat. Nightfire was impressed with her fighting skills - she reminded him of Tigerheart. Tigerheart was a fierce fighter and was known for battling as though he were two warriors in one. Whitepaw would live up to her father's reputation if she continued performing like this.

Eventually their training had come to a halt when Nightfire picked up a familiar scent in the air. The cool breeze that ruffled his fur told him leaffall was coming. If there was an intruder he had a feeling it was someone he already knew.

"Let's see if we can catch them by surprise," he told Whitepaw when she picked up the scent as well. "You go that way and I'll stay here; flush them out of the undergrowth." Whitepaw nodded and did as she was told.

A couple heartbeats of silence followed as Whitepaw disappeared into the undergrowth. Nightfire suddenly wished that he had the keen hearing Dovestar had. He could pick out any conversation a warrior was having, or find out what Whitepaw was really doing in the undergrowth. The sudden squeal of Whitepaw told Nightfire what he needed to know. He bounded forward and pushed his way into the undergrowth, only to see Whitepaw standing in front of a familiar and welcoming face.

"Whitepaw, what are you doing here?" she meowed when she leaned forward to give her daughter a lick between the ears.

"Aren't you worried about crossing any patrols?" Nightfire asked when he joined them.

Dovestar looked up in surprise and suddenly looked relieved when she realized it was only him. "Yes, I am worried, but I had to return... I've met one of the rogues that is part of Lightning's group. He was worried about Lightning's behavior and offered to help."

Nightfire stared at her skeptically. How could she trust the rogues when they had caused these problems? He was certain that it was the rogues that had killed Dawntail and Mistflower.

"So is this why you're here?" he asked.

"Yes... but there is more to it," Dovestar murmured. "I know who killed Dawntail and Mistflower."

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCE**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat

**Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Pineheart** - small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedstripe** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

Apprentices:

**Mintpaw** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mudpaw** - muddy brown tom

**Leafpaw** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitepaw** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws

Queens:

None

Kits:

None


	32. CH 31: Ambush, Minnowtail's Confession

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but after writing Rebirth my fingers feel funny. Yep, Rebirth has been started so you're more than welcome to check that out when you get the chance! Also thanks to everyone for your wonderful reviews, I'm so happy that I've got almost two hundred :D And the story isn't even close to being finished.**

**EDIT: I also have a poll posted on my profile based on this story, don't forget to drop by and check it out!  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 31-**

A day had passed since Dovestar met with Nightfire. It was night now, and the stars gleamed coldly up above as she stalked through the undergrowth. She was pleased to hear how well her daughter had progressed in her training. But she was also worried about how much the Clan had changed since her exile. With Hollyleaf in charge Minnowtail was ensuring that the Clan followed her around. Dovestar wanted to take back the Clan before cats began to believe that Minnowtail really _was_ leader of LakeClan. The idea made her stomach churn with anger as she stalked through the undergrowth.

Tonight she would meet with Forest and find out what had happened to Lightning and his group. She had promised Nightfire that they would meet again as well when she had the chance. Hope had flared within her when she saw how much Nightfire trusted her. Even when he had lost his sister he knew she wasn't the one who murdered Mistflower. She sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan that at least one cat believed her.

The ferns ahead of her had begun to rustle, and her fur bristled with unease. She picked up an unfamiliar scent in the air. Her ears pricked forward until she recognized the pawsteps of Forest and Olivia. The two rogues looked uncertain when they reached her.

"I've met with some of the other members of Lightning's group," Forest rasped when he sat down. "It seems that he has been meeting with someone outside the group, though I'm not even close to discovering who it is."

"When I spoke to one of my Clanmates they told me Minnowtail has pretty much taken over," Dovestar murmured. Her voice was heavy with guilt as she imagined what Minnowtail was putting the Clan through. "Is he meeting with a dark gray cat?" she suddenly asked.

Olivia's eyes burned with anger and she was about to say something when Forest slapped his tail across her mouth. "Yes, the cat he met with was dark gray," he replied. "My friend Skipper told me that she was... certain of her path. She had this attitude that she was leader."

"Then it has been confirmed." Dovestar looked up at the starlit sky. Her voice felt hoarse as she imagined what it would be like to confront Minnowtail. If she could get the rogues to cooperate, than Minnowtail would be exposed for the murderer that she was. "Forest, do you think it is possible to get the rogues to work together?" she asked when she looked back at the rogue.

The tawny colored tom's tail lashed before he gave a simple nod. "Yes, if we have a common enemy who we hate, than we will work together," he meowed. "But getting the others to agree will be difficult. They see her as their savior. She has promised to unite the rogues into a single Clan."

Dovestar's fur began to stand on end when she realized just how dangerous Minnowtail's plans had become. She wanted to form a Clan of her own, so that she would become leader. To do that though she had to get close to Lightning, and convince the rogues that he was a traitor. She knew that Minnowtail was capable of such lies.

"We need to act fast before it happens," she growled.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Dovestar stiffened when she heard an eerily familiar voice coming from the distance. "I knew that you would come back. I knew that you would be easy to kill once you returned. When the Clan discovers that you are dead... imagine what they will think!" Minnowtail stepped out of the bushes. Forest and Olivia leaped out of the way, hackles standing on end as she glared at Dovestar coldly. "This is something I wanted to do since the day I laid eyes on you." Her claws unsheathed as she bared her teeth. "Even before the Dark Forest took down the Clans."

Dovestar flinched when Minnowtail mentioned the Dark Forest. Forest's eyes clouded over in confusion. He had never heard of such a sinister sounding place.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Dovestar managed to demand when she recovered from the shock.

"It is because of you and those wretched Three that the Clans are gone!" Minnowtail screeched. "My Clan... everyone I knew and cared about killed because of some stupid prophecy! And now I have to sit and watch my kits grow up without knowing who their father is!" Her voice became desperately loud as she droned on about how much she hated the Three. Dovestar glanced at Forest and Olivia. They were hiding under the bushes now, trying to understand what Minnowtail was talking about.

_Thank StarClan they don't know about the prophecy_, she thought. That would have made things much more complicated if they had known about her enhanced abilities.

"There was nothing we could do about the prophecy," Dovestar meowed. "It was foretold long before the Clans were even formed."

Minnowtail's eyes burned with anger though as she took another step forward. Dovestar was about to tell Forest and Olivia to run when she heard a shriek coming from behind Minnowtail.

"I knew it!" Minnowtail whipped around to see Mintpaw glaring up at her. Dovestar could imagine her heart sinking as her own son glared at her with all the anger he could muster. "You lied to the Clan! You're a liar!"

"No my sweet, she is the liar," Minnowtail tried to reassure her son.

Mintpaw shrugged her off and slashed a claw across her nose. Minnowtail jumped back in surprise at the sudden attack.

'No!" he wailed.

Dovestar's ears pricked forward when she heard the sounds of more pawsteps approaching. She recognized Tigerheart and Hollyleaf's pawsteps. Honeylight was with them, searching for her lost apprentice. Minnowtail whirled around once more and stared at Dovestar coldly. Blood now dripped from her nose when she stalked forward. Her claws unsheathed and she raised a paw.

"I am going to kill you, nine times over if I have to," she whispered venomously.

She drew her paw down and slammed it against Dovestar's neck. Dovestar cried out in shock at the sudden pain that erupted from where Minnowtail had struck her. Minnowtail pinned her to the ground and was about to drawl a claw across her belly when someone pried her off.

A screech sounded when Minnowtail was dragged away from Dovestar. Black spots were clouding over Dovestar's vision when she saw Tigerheart and Forest working together to keep Minnowtail at bay. She had just enough strength to watch as Minnowtail was chased off of the territory. After that the black spots surrounded her, and she took her last breath.

* * *

**AN: To those of you who are wondering, no she isn't dead. Technically. As for Minnowtail's fight, what did you think? I said I was going to explain why she hated Dovestar so much, and now everyone will understand her a little better. Heck, I may even through in a chapter dedicated to Minnowtail in the near future. Depends on who wants to see her :P**


	33. CH 32: Guilt And More Guilt

**AN: So here's chapter thirty-two! I can't believe I'm on this chapter already. Pretty soon we'll be getting to the forties and fifties if I have enough time on my hands. And DON'T FORGET TO READ REBIRTH! I've got two chapters posted already, so check it out!**

* * *

**-Chapter 32-**

Horror coursed through him when he saw her body fall. Her eyes were closed as she landed on the ground. The stench of blood was almost overwhelming. His nose wrinkled at the scent that filled his lungs. There was no escaping the pain and fear that he felt. The dark brown tabby closed his eyes and waited for Mothwing to make her announcement. He knew what would happen next.

_She is dead_... _I stood by and watched her die_, he thought bitterly.

"She is losing a life." Rainpaw's voice quavered when she approached. The medicine cats had been asked to come after Mintpaw returned to camp. He had told everyone what happened. Now Flosspelt and Duskfur were with Rainpaw when they discovered who the real murderer was. She turned around and glared at Minnowtail in disgust. Nightfire and Honeylight had her pinned down to the ground. Tigerheart could understand Rainpaw's anger.

"To think that I called you my Clanmate once!" Duskfur hissed. "You killed my own daughter, and tried to kill again!" Her pelt bristled with outrage when she bared her teeth at Minnowtail. The dark gray she-cat flinched under Duskfur's hard stare.

Tigerheart flinched when she didn't mention that Dovestar had lost another life. Minnowtail had almost killed Dovestar. The idea sent chills of fury down his spine when he glowered at the older she-cat.

Mothwing bounded forward as soon as Rainpaw left Dovestar. It was when Mothwing moved that Tigerheart noticed the two strangers lurking in the bushes nearby. A tawny colored tom with piercing green eyes looked up at Tigerheart. Standing beside him was a tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby markings. He had never seen a cat like the tortoiseshell. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glowered at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is Forest, and this is my daughter Olivia," the tawny colored tom explained. Tigerheart restrained the urge to snort in disgust. Olivia sounded like a kittypet's name. "We were trying to help her uncover secrets within my leader's group. Looks like Minnowtail beat her to it." The dark gray she-cat bared her teeth at Forest. He didn't flinch from her angry look, but his eyes fell upon her and she looked away in annoyance.

"I will tell Lightning that you are nothing more than a traitor," she spat. "I'm leaving." Without warning she spat at Duskfur and managed to push her off. Flosspelt whimpered when she saw the fight break out. Tigerheart rolled his eyes and was about to fight back when Minnowtail bounded away from them. He was even more surprised to see Tinyflower emerge out of nowhere after Minnowtail. The small tabby didn't look back when she ran after Minnowtail.

Forest simply looked down at the ground in shame. Olivia bared her teeth and tried to nip at Tinyflower as she sped past. Pineheart and Crookedstripe had followed their mother, but they didn't give chase. Instead a look of confusion and sorrow gleamed within Crookedstripe's eyes. Disgust showed on Pineheart's face when he glared after his mother.

"You two don't want to follow her?" Mothwing sounded confused when she looked up from Dovestar's still form.

"Why should we?" Pineheart countered. "She betrayed the Clan by following Minnowtail. She betrayed _us_."

His choice in words sent chills down Tigerheart's spine. Nightfire and Honeylight exchanged looks of confusion. Their bond had grown closer since Mistflower was killed by Minnowtail. Maybe siblings were always going to act this way when something happened to their family. Tigerheart remembered getting close to Dawnpelt, even if she did blame Jayfeather and Lionblaze for what had happened to Flametail.

"We should get back," he suddenly meowed. "Dovestar will need a nest to sleep on while she recovers." His voice was thick with sorrow when he looked down at her.

_She probably hates me now_, he told himself. Guilt weighed down heavily on his shoulders. He remembered the way he had looked away when she was accused of killing Dawntail and Mistflower. Dovestar had looked appalled and furious. Now she might not even speak to him when she woke up again.

The large group was quiet as they trekked back to camp. Tigerheart helped Mothwing carry Dovestar's body. They were kin after all, and he felt the need to help her after everything she went through. She had lost another Clanmate because of the Dark Forest. The stupid Dark Forest was at fault here, not the prophecy that Minnowtail had mentioned. Tigerheart lashed his tail in frustration when he realized that he had once worked for the Dark Forest.

Now he stood apart from those warriors who had slaughtered their own Clanmates. When the battle ended they vanished. He didn't know where they went, and he didn't care. Either way he wanted to forget about the place of darkness.

When they reached camp cats were huddled around the clearing. Maroonpelt's eyes lit up when he saw the large group return. Leafpaw peered out of the apprentice's den. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Dovestar for the first time. In heartbeats she returned to the den and more heads popped out. Amusement washed over Tigerheart when he saw how happy they were to see their mother again. Then he noticed Stonepaw searching for someone who wasn't with them.

_What are we going to tell them all_? he wondered. Pity washed over him when he realized that they would have to tell Minnowtail's kits what had happened to her. They couldn't just announce that she was killed or banished. They had to explain what Minnowtail did to Dovestar, to Dawntail and to Mistflower.

"Dovestar has returned to the Clan. She deserves her position of leader after what Minnowtail has confessed. Minnowtail wanted to kill her because she was part of the Three," Tigerheart explained when Hollyleaf approached. The black she-cat's eyes widened when he mentioned the Three. Her brothers were Lionblaze and Jayfeather. He knew that she would have bitter memories of their time together. "She lost a life when Minnowtail attacked her..." His voice dropped when Dovestar's body was dragged into Mothwing's den.

"She will recover from her wounds though, right?" Hollyleaf sounded suspicious at first. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Maroonpelt and Pounceclaw. Tigerheart remembered how close they had been to Minnowtail. When Tigerheart nodded she breathed a sigh of relief. "We were fools to believe Minnowtail of all cats was right," she muttered with a shake of her head. "Dovestar knew that something was wrong, and she was accused for believing so."

"I won't forgive myself if she hates me," he murmured. His voice sounded strangely soft when he looked down at his paws in shame. "I turned her away when she needed me most."

Hollyleaf's eyes glowed with amusement when she looked at him. "Knowing my kin she will get over it," she purred. "Until she wakes up I suppose I should organize hunting patrols to restock the fresh-kill pile."

Tigerheart hadn't even noticed how empty the fresh-kill pile was. He didn't bother to ask if he could join a patrol. He was too worried about Dovestar and knew that his hunting skills would be dulled with those thoughts. Leafpaw, Whitepaw and Mudpaw bounded out of the apprentice's den, nearly tackling their father to the ground.

"Mother's back!" Mudpaw yowled happily.

"Can we see her?" Leafpaw demanded when she pummeled Tigerheart's belly with her paws.

"She's resting right now," Tigerheart purred when he pushed her off. He'd almost forgotten how much bigger they were now. By moons Leafpaw and her siblings were close to eight now. They were almost full grown already, but Tigerheart had a feeling that was because of the blood they shared. "We can see her tomorrow when she is feeling better."

He meant the promise that was made. When the three of them looked satisfied with what he'd said, he relaxed a little. Tomorrow he would beg Dovestar for forgiveness. Tomorrow things would get back to normal for LakeClan.

* * *

**AN: And hopefully life will get back to normal...**


	34. CH 33: Waking Up

**AN: Another new chapter! This one is a bit more important, and I'm still considering writing one in Minnowtail's point of view. You'll see what I mean later on as the story comes to a close. Thanks everyone for your reviews so far! I'm so close to two hundred! Maybe with this chapter I can reach that goal?**

* * *

**-Chapter 33-**

Voices echoed around her as she struggled to open her eyes. She remembered meeting Ivypool after blacking out. Ivypool had told her that she lost her second life. Now she only had seven.

She tried to comprehend what had happened before she blacked out. She remembered facing Minnowtail. She remembered what Minnowtail had said about the Three and why she hated them so much. Forest and Olivia had hidden themselves when Minnowtail mentioned Lightning's group. She didn't want them to be harmed because of her.

When her eyes finally opened she found that she was inside Mothwing's den. She was laying across a nest of moss and feathers that looked freshly woven. Her head throbbed with pain when she glanced around to see who was with her. Surprise flared within her when she saw Rainpaw watching her carefully. Rainpaw's green eyes were narrowed when she locked gazes with her.

"You're awake," she announced bluntly.

"What happened?" Dovestar was surprised to find that her voice was hoarse from lack of use.

"You were out for a couple of days," Rainpaw explained. "Mothwing and I took shifts to keep an eye on you. Minnowtail... fled." Dovestar heard the sounds of claws scraping across the ground.

"I'm sorry." So far she was only speaking in two word phrases, but it was better than nothing. Rainpaw's eyes darkened and she looked away with anger.

"Mother never loved us. She only wanted us to bring down the Clan," Rainpaw growled. "I knew what she was planning after I became Mothwing's apprentice. She was happy for me at first, until I told her that I wouldn't follow her."

Dovestar understood why Rainpaw was so angry. To lose a mother like that was hard on any young cat. She missed her own mother Whitewing. But she at least knew that Whitewing was watching over her in StarClan. Rainpaw's mother had practically disowned her.

"You're wounds have made a full recovery thanks to StarClan's help." Mothwing suddenly padded into the den, carrying a bundle of herbs. "You should be well enough to walk around camp, but don't do anything that could open them up again." She turned to face Dovestar when confusion swept over her. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she added in a whisper. "You followed your instincts and you were right."

"I only did what had to be done," Dovestar replied with a shrug. She was surprised to feel no pain in her shoulders. It was her chest that Minnowtail struck down, but even that didn't hurt as much as she had expected. She gave Mothwing a final look before backing out of the den.

Cats were waiting outside the entrance. Dovestar's eyes widened in surprise when she was greeted with mews of approval and purrs. Leafpaw, Mudpaw and Whitepaw were the first to nearly tackle her to the ground. She purred in amusement when they let her up.

"Momma! I'm glad you're okay!" Mudpaw mewed after settling beside Whitepaw.

"We were so worried," Leafpaw added.

"I'm thankful that you're alright as well," Dovestar purred when she gave each of them a lick between the ear. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw Tigerheart emerge from the crowd. Duskfur's head was bowed in shame while Minnowtail's other kits stayed in the back. Even Flosspelt looked ashamed of herself as she stood beside Smokefur.

"Dovestar... I... Words can't even describe how sorry I am," Tigerheart murmured when he ducked his head in embarrassment. "I should have stood by you when this all happened." His amber eyes were sincere, and Dovestar knew that he meant what he said.

She took a step forward and brushed her muzzle against his. "I forgive you," she whispered. She was even more surprised when Hollyleaf stepped forward. The black-furred deputy's fur was ruffled with unease as she parted through the crowd. Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes when she locked gazes with Dovestar.

"I'm sorry too," she meowed. "I only did what I thought was best for the Clan."

Dovestar nodded in understanding. She knew what Hollyleaf meant by that. She had decided that she would have done the same if it meant protecting the Clan. They were all that was left of the warrior code. She was even more surprised when the rogues that had followed Minnowtail stepped forward. Pounceclaw and Maroonpelt met her gaze before Maroonpelt looked away.

"I erm... we wanted to tell you that we're leaving," Maroonpelt announced. Dovestar kept her gaze focused when she knew that Maroonpelt was right to announce what he'd said. "What we did was wrong, and we believe we are better off following Lightning than the warrior code."

She stared at Pounceclaw in surprise. He didn't say a thing during Maroonpelt's entire speech. She wondered if he was feeling guilty for following Minnowtail, or if it was his choice to leave. The ginger and white tom simply remained icily silent.

"Your decision was wisely made," she replied with a dip of her head. "I expect you to be gone by sundown. Patrols will be sent to ensure that you are gone."

Both toms dipped their heads respectfully. Dovestar knew that the Clan had lost valuable warriors, but at least Pounceclaw and Maroonpelt couldn't spy on them. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she spotted Forest and Olivia sitting near the edge of camp's entrance. Maroonpelt stiffened when he spotted Forest glaring at him.

"I'm not going back," he growled. "I've seen what these Clan cats can do."

_You want to join the Clan_, Dovestar concluded. She glanced at Olivia and saw that the tortoiseshell tabby was glaring. Her amber eyes focused on Pounceclaw, whose ears flattened in embarrassment.

"Hang on, why would we accept warriors when two just decided to leave?" Hollyleaf demanded when the crowd began to part.

"She has a good point," Aspencreek murmured. "I know that we were friends in the past, Forest, but... you never trusted the Clans. Why would you suddenly decide to join one now?" This was the first time Dovestar had heard Aspencreek speak up, aside from when they had first met. Pepperfoot and Emberleaf nodded in agreement and pointedly glared at Forest.

Forest narrowed his eyes before dipping his head in understanding. "I understand why you are so concerned," he murmured. "If I cannot join the Clan, than let my daughter join. She needs a safe place that can teach her how to defend herself." Olivia's eyes widened when her father rose to his paws. "I will leave."

"Wait!" Dovestar sprang to her paws. "You both can join the Clan," she added when Forest turned around. Maroonpelt and Pounceclaw had already left while Forest was explaining himself.

Flosspelt dipped her head respectfully while the others reluctantly agreed that it was the best choice. Dovestar knew that it would take time for the Clan to trust them. She understood that they were still getting over Minnowtail's betrayal.

"I don't want a warrior name," Forest admitted. "But I want my daughter to take on an apprentice name."

Surprise flared within Dovestar. All of the other rogues willing to join had accepted Clan names. Yet she remembered what Daisy and Purdy had done when they joined ThunderClan. Millie had done the same thing, but this time she wasn't willing to accept Forest's idea. The other Clans had viewed ThunderClan as weak because it had taken in so many kittypets who were unwilling to change their name.

"I'm sorry Forest, but this is part of Clan tradition," she meowed. "A Clan name is needed for those to identify themselves in large groups."

The tawny colored tom looked like he was going to argue, than he thought better of it. Hollyleaf looked pleased with how Dovestar had handled the situation, while Tigerheart and Duskfur exchanged proud looks. Since they were original warriors they understood what it meant to carry a warrior name.

Despite the wounds she had suffered from Minnowtail, Dovestar jumped onto the Willowbranch and gazed across the clearing. Olivia looked like she was still scowling at the thought of becoming a warrior apprentice. The young tortoiseshell tabby would soon learn that there was more to Clan life than fighting. Cats were gathered around the clearing as they waited for the warrior ceremony to begin. Nightfire sat beside Aspencreek, who nuzzled him affectionately in return.

_Those two are getting along finally_, she thought. She was happy that Nightfire had found someone else to focus on rather than the fox cub. Memories of the fox cub still ran deep within her, and she wondered if it would ever make a return.

"Forest, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Dovestar swallowed before saying those words. Forest's green eyes flashed before he thought about what she had said. A moment of silence passed between them, and for a heartbeat she thought he might turn down the offer. Instead he dipped his head in response.

"I do," he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Forest, from this moment on you will be known as Forestpelt, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Cats began to cheer his new name. Forestpelt shuffled his paws in embarrassment and confusion when his ceremony was finished.

"Olivia, until you have received your warrior name you will be known as Olivepaw." She heard Tigerheart gasp at the familiar name and hid a small grin. If only she could tell him what Olivenose had told her. "I will be your mentor."

* * *

**AN: There will be an allegiance update next chapter with so many characters coming and going.**


	35. CH 34: Temper Control Allegiance Update

**AN: Sorry it took a few days to get this posted, my Internet was out for a couple of days and than I didn't have time to write. (By not having time I mean I was too busy watching TV episodes online XP) But here's the new chapter, and hopefully you'll enjoy it! Down below is the allegiance update!**

* * *

**-Chapter 34-**

A day had passed since Forestpelt and Olivepaw became part of LakeClan. The sun had only just risen when Dovestar felt something prod her side. Sleeping beside her for the first time in days was Tigerheart, who blinked sleep out of his eyes when she stirred. After everything that had happened she longed for a good night's rest. Fortunately she was left to sleep peacefully beside her mate while the rest of the Clan slept.

Dovestar blinked open her own eyes to see Olivepaw standing beside her. The apprentice's amber eyes flashed before she glared. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance before getting to her paws. Olivepaw was one cat that she could have lived without. The tortoiseshell tabby reminded her of Minnowtail in many ways, but she wasn't nearly as decisive.

"What?" she grumbled

"I thought we were going to train," the apprentice growled accusingly.

Tigerheart rose to his paws shortly after Olivepaw had spoken. His tail flicked irritably as he watched her. Dovestar sighed and gave her mate a flick of her tail across his shoulders.

"Come on, we've got a long day ahead of us," she murmured after stretching out her back. Olivepaw gave what she guessed was an excited nod and backed out of the den. Unease crept over Dovestar and she glanced at Tigerheart. "Odd little cat, isn't she?" she asked in a whisper.

"She reminds me of how Russetfur used to act," Tigerheart replied. "One moment she could be aggressive and deadly in battle, and the next she could be as gentle as a queen. I think she was trying to hide the fact that she was once a kittypet." Dovestar blinked at Tigerheart in surprise. Many cats had believed that Russetfur was born as a rogue. She had never heard that story before. "Blackstar was good friends with her," he explained with a shrug. "He wanted to keep it a secret."

_No doubt he wanted to make sure ShadowClan remained strong and feared_, she thought. _I'm sure Brokenstar didn't want the Clans to know his Clan was harboring kittypets_.

"I'll see you later," she purred before padding out of the den.

Sure enough Olivepaw was waiting for her near the camp's entrance. The entrance was now a tunnel of reeds woven together while Dovestar had been away. Hollyleaf had been expanding the camp's entrance in the hopes that it would keep away intruders such as foxes or badgers. Dovestar wondered if the plans of protecting the camp would really work. There was only one way in, and the way out was to swim in the lake. Most cats would reject the idea in heartbeats.

Nightfire was just getting ready to leave with Whitepaw bouncing at his side. Her eyes widened with excitement when she realized that her mother would be joining them. Dovestar had to suppress a purr as she watched her kit. Whitepaw had grown from the young kit into a beautiful apprentice who was all too eager to protect her Clan.

"We'll go with you," Dovestar meowed when Nightfire looked at her in surprise. He was her former apprentice. She knew that he would feel happy training alongside his former mentor to show how much he had improved.

The black-furred tom led the way through the undergrowth, eager to get started. Whitepaw trotted alongside Olivepaw, who remained icily silent. Dovestar narrowed her eyes and wondered what was going on with the young cat. Olivepaw was nothing like her father, and that concerned Dovestar.

In heartbeats they reached the training clearing. Pawprints showed in the sand where Whitepaw and Nightfire had been days before. That memory still ran deeply within Dovestar, and she felt a shudder as she remembered what had happened. Minnowtail had told them why she hated the Three so much. She had explained why she hated Dovestar so much, and why she wanted to take over the Clan. In the end she had fled from the Clan. Dovestar had a feeling that she was with Lightning and his band of rogues.

Her claws scraped against the ground as she padded to the other side of the clearing. Olivepaw and Whitepaw stood on the other side while Nightfire joined his leader.

"I think we should see what Olivepaw knows so that we can build off of that," Dovestar meowed when silence passed between them. Nightfire nodded in agreement, and Olivepaw narrowed her eyes before showing them what she already knew.

She dropped into a crouch and used a branch as her target. With a graceful leap she swung her claws across the branch and sank them into the bark, nearly snapping it in half. As soon as she landed she gave the branch a good kick with her back legs; once again she used her claws for a more painful strike. Olivepaw whipped around and swiped her claws through the air, narrowly missing Whitepaw's nose. The younger cat squealed in surprise and jumped back.

Anger coursed through Dovestar when she realized that Olivepaw could have harmed Whitepaw. She was ready to step forward and stop when Nightfire flicked his tail across her shoulder. She glared at him until she saw understanding within his yellow eyes.

"She's trying to prove herself," he whispered. "Maybe we should do separate training until she understands."

Her mouth opened as she readied herself for an argument until she realized that Nightfire was right. Olivepaw needed someone to show her that aggression was not always the answer. That was why she had chosen to mentor the young cat. Olivepaw was still young enough that she could be taught the right ways of the warrior code. She flattened her fur and gave Nightfire a nod before approaching Olivepaw, who was staring at the branch she had snapped.

"Olivepaw, why don't we do some one-on-one training?" she suggested when the apprentice glared at her. "Whitepaw has a moon of training while you still need some time to get used to your strength." She swallowed when she said those words, hoping that Olivepaw would listen rather than snap at her.

"Alright," the apprentice mewed with a shrug. Her glare returned to Whitepaw, whose ears flattened in defiance. "I _am_ _your_ apprentice after all," she added wistfully.

Dovestar wished that she could scold the young cat. Her smug attitude was going to get her killed in battle if she kept this up. She lashed her tail and led Olivepaw away from the training clearing to a more secluded spot in the forest. At least out here if anything happened Olivepaw couldn't injure any cats aside from herself.

"I'm going to teach you a move that requires patience and understanding," she explained when Olivepaw studied her carefully. "Don't get upset if you can't learn it in one day - it took me a few days to figure it out." Olivepaw's eyes narrowed as Dovestar glanced at a twig that lay between them.

The gray she-cat focused on the branch until Olivepaw looked annoyed rather than excited. A grin spread across Dovestar's face before she leaped forward. Olivepaw gasped in surprise when she landed behind her. Dovestar flashed out her paws and batted Olivepaw away, sending the apprentice skittering across their new training clearing. Olivepaw hissed as she struggled to regain her composure.

"Try it out yourself," Dovestar meowed once she relaxed her muscles. Olivepaw glared at Dovestar before she bunched her muscles together. With one leap she was ready to tackle Dovestar, but the leader simply dodged to the side and allowed Olivepaw to slide across the ground. The apprentice sprang to her paws once more and spat out dirt from her mouth. With a mighty yowl she lunged forward once more, this time using all of the strength she could muster. Dovestar managed to pin Olivepaw to the ground before she could make her attack. "That was a foolish move - any cat would take advantage of such anger!" she hissed after letting Olivepaw up.

"You keep moving," Olivepaw grumbled after shaking flecks of mud off of her pelt. "And you're bigger than the cats I faced."

"When facing a warrior or a rogue they will always be moving," she growled. "Learn to control that temper of yours, and learn some patience. It will get you somewhere." Olivepaw glared at her until she realized that her mentor was right.

"Can I try it again?" she mewed after licking her chest fur in embarrassment.

Dovestar nodded in agreement, pleased that Olivepaw seemed to learn something from her lesson. The apprentice again dropped into a crouch, but this time she focused on something other than Dovestar. She knew what Olivepaw was going to do, but because the apprentice was focusing on something else she would let Olivepaw win. The young cat's eyes suddenly flashed as she lunged forward. Dovestar was pleased when Olivepaw managed to avoid her paws while reaching her mentor from behind.

"Much better," she purred after Olivepaw performed the move with skills that reminded her of Lionblaze. _He would have been impressed with her improvement_, she thought as Olivepaw beamed with pride. "Now don't let that pride get to your head," she added when she flicked her tail across Olivepaw's shoulder. Olivepaw ducked her head and nodded. "Let's get back, there's something I have to do before the sun goes down," she meowed when she realized how late it was getting.

Minnowtail's kits were almost finished with their warrior training. She wanted to discuss with Hollyleaf if it was safe to have their assessments while Minnowtail was on the loose. Snowpaw and Mintpaw had refused to follow in their mother's pawsteps, but she was worried about Stonepaw. He seemed more detached from his siblings than ever.

She led Olivepaw back to camp, where she saw that Nightfire had returned with Whitepaw. Olivepaw's tail flicked casually as she stayed away from the apprentices. Worry seeped through Dovestar when she watched Snowpaw narrow her eyes at Olivepaw. Forestpelt was too busy chatting with Pepperfoot and Emberleaf to notice how his daughter was acting.

Dovestar spotted Hollyleaf telling Duskfur to lead the moonhigh patrol near the fresh-kill pile. With a sigh she approached Hollyleaf in the hopes that she would listen. Duskfur dipped her head to Dovestar and slipped away before Hollyleaf could question her further.

"I wanted to talk to you about Minnowtail's kits," she mewed when Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes in concern. "Do you think it's safe to make them warriors?" She glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't listening in on her conversation.

"I'd give them their warrior names," Hollyleaf murmured. "I remember hearing from the elders when I was a kit that Firestar was afraid of Brambleclaw when he was an apprentice. Tawnypelt left the Clan because she felt they thought she would become another Tigerstar. If you hold back their warrior ceremony they will think that they are blamed for Minnowtail's actions."

She had never thought of it like that. She glanced down at her paws in embarrassment as she remembered the uncertainty she had felt earlier.

"I will hold their ceremony in a couple of days," she promised. "They need to pass their assessments before they become warriors."

"That's a wise decision," Hollyleaf meowed. Her green eyes were calm as she looked up at the orange sky. "When I was an apprentice I dreamed of the day I would become a warrior. And now I'm the deputy. Hopefully they appreciated their times as apprentices, because it can end as quickly as it begins."

Dovestar dipped her head in understanding. Whatever Hollyleaf went through she knew that it would be useful information for the Clan. That was why she had chosen Hollyleaf as her deputy. And she knew that Hollyleaf would one day make a fine leader because of her journey.

* * *

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCE**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Olivepaw**

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Mudpaw**

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace  
**Apprentice: Snowpaw**

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Forestpelt** - tawny colored tom with green eyes

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Pineheart** - small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedstripe** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

Apprentices:

**Mintpaw** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Rainpaw** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Stonepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Snowpaw** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Mudpaw** - muddy brown tom

**Leafpaw** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitepaw** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws

**Olivepaw** - tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with greenish amber eyes

Queens:

None

Kits:

None

_Cats Outside Clan_

**Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Lightning** - mottled tabby tom with amber eyes

**Rodger** - big brown tom with a single white paw

**Flicka** - dark gray, almost black she-cat with unusually long ears; has green eyes

**Sparrow** - smaller gray tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**AN: For the first time I've listed some of the rogues who will be making frequent appearances in the story. As for the others, I think I might include the rogues who were in the book Outcast. I'm not entirely sure but if I do add them they will have a separate list. Thanks for getting me up to two hundred reviews everyone! Keep up the good work!**

**EDIT: Totally forgot to add who was mentoring Dovestar's kits XD Sorry about that. Next time an allegiance is updated I will remember that...  
**


	36. CH 35: Filler Chapter XD

**AN: Okay, this took way to long to post XD I've been... busy of sorts. And by busy I mean Christmas shopping and sorting out family problems. Hopefully things will get back together soon, because the last thing I'd want is for families to start fighting during Christmas :( But on a lighter note, here is the long-awaited new chapter! Thanks everyone for your reviews, and enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 35-**

A day had passed since Dovestar had taken Olivepaw out for battle training. Hollyleaf was busy washing herself while Dovestar continued pondering over what would happen with Minnowtail and the rogues. Camp was buzzing with activity as blue skies stretched around them. Leaffall was coming, and the forest was beginning to show the signs of an early frost. With colder air approaching Dovestar had wanted to ensure that the dens were properly patched before the first snow arrived.

To her surprise Olivepaw had offered to help the other apprentices work on the dens. The young cat had taken her words seriously as she observed the other apprentices. Snowpaw and Mintpaw were checking the dens for signs of drafts that could be patched up.

Stonepaw was out hunting with Leafpaw while Whitepaw and Mudpaw practiced their fighting skills. Every warrior was kept busy with the approaching weather. That gave Dovestar a chance to finally relax after moons of tension building within the Clan. Now that she was back she was pleased to see how well her own kits had progressed in their training.

_They'll make fine warriors, along with Minnowtail's kits_, she thought as she drew a paw over her whiskers. She was worried about the way Stonepaw had reacted when his mother left the Clan. The young cat had been closer to his mother than any of his siblings. Stonepaw would need to be watched before he earned his warrior name.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard pawsteps approaching. Dovestar turned to see Emberleaf watching her carefully. Maroonpelt and Pounceclaw had been her brothers. The young she-cat had refused to join them when they left with Minnowtail. Emberleaf was one of the few quiet warriors in the camp. She rarely spoke up, but when she did every cat seemed to listen. Her green eyes were glowing with warmth though when she looked at Dovestar.

"I've just visited Mothwing... I thought I was having stomach pains," the ginger she-cat admitted. Dovestar tilted her head to one side, than she suddenly understood. "I'm expecting Pepperfoot's kits!"

"That's wonderful, Emberleaf," Dovestar purred. "You deserve to have kits."

Emberleaf purred in amusement and ducked her head. "I've had kits before... but living life as a rogue I couldn't take care of them. I gave up my previous litter to Twolegs so that they would have a better life. Now these kits are going to live as real cats... as warriors." There was no hiding the truth in her voice, or the pride.

She was pleased for the ginger warrior. Emberleaf looked like she was ready to burst with happiness when she bounded over to Pepperfoot, who was eating a shrew by himself. The gray tom dropped the shrew he was eating and gaped at Emberleaf when she told him the news. She decided to leave the happy couple to themselves. News of Emberleaf's pregnancy would spread like wildfire throughout the camp. More kits meant that the Clan would have plenty of apprentices when newleaf arrived.

_LakeClan is always going to live on, no matter what happens now_, Dovestar told herself.

"Hollyleaf, would you mind if Olivepaw and I joined the sunhigh patrol?" she asked when she approached the deputy. It felt like moons had passed since she explored the forest. She missed the little streams and marshy terrain that occupied LakeClan's territory. Olivepaw needed to be shown the borders as well before her training continued.

"Sure, Nightfire and Smokefur were just getting ready to leave," Hollyleaf replied after blinking in surprise. "The border where the rogues were last spotted needs to be checked. I'm worried after... well, you know." She added the last part with a shrug, and Dovestar understood why she didn't finish the sentence.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Dovestar growled. "She isn't going to lay a claw on any of our Clanmates."

Hollyleaf's eyes glowed with worry. "It's not _her_ I'm worried about," she muttered.

Dovestar tilted her head in confusion. She didn't have time to ponder over what Hollyleaf meant. The patrol was already getting ready to leave. She pulled Olivepaw out of den repairs, and the apprentice seemed more than happy to stretch out her legs. Nightfire blinked in surprise when she joined him along with Smokefur. Snowpaw gave Olivepaw a warm look before flicking her tail across the sandy ground.

"Lead the way," Dovestar meowed with a wave of her paw.

The five cats left camp in the safe paws of their Clanmates. Dovestar felt warmth spread through her when she padded through the forest. Now she didn't feel like the prey, whereas while she was in exile she had. Instead she could roam freely throughout the forest and protect the borders in peace.

"Remember to keep your senses open," Dovestar instructed when Olivepaw began trotting alongside Snowpaw. The apprentice gave no heed that she had heard. Dovestar rolled her eyes and wondered how Smokefur was fairing with Snowpaw. The two cats seemed to be getting along. Smokefur was a strict cat, and often reminded her of Dustpelt or Spiderleg. "We need to keep an eye out for any intruders," she added in a low voice.

"I'd rather we not run into these rogues," Smokefur sniffed. "All I can see is trouble coming from them. They need to learn their place in the forest."

She couldn't help but agree with Smokefur. All the rogues had ever done was cause trouble since LakeClan was created. Mistystar had never given the Clans any signs of rogues attacking RiverClan. These strangers had come out of nowhere when she and Nightfire went to look for new recruits. Lightning had seemed friendly enough when he told the cats who were leaving to go. Now she understood that he only wanted to use them in to get close to LakeClan.

"This is all my fault," she whispered. Nightfire glanced at her in concern. Of all the cats in LakeClan she had grown close to her former apprentice. Nightfire was always there when she needed someone to talk to. "None of this would have happened if we had stayed and helped the Clan. Lightning would have never learned about our Clan... and Minnowtail..." Her shoulders trembled when she mentioned Minnowtail's name.

"Would have found some other way to take over," Snowpaw meowed. "The Clan would be smaller in numbers... we would've been vulnerable."

It took Dovestar a few heartbeats to realize that Snowpaw was right. She was surprised that Snowpaw had such wisdom. The apprentice was young, but she had put up with Minnowtail all of her life. Dovestar guessed that Snowpaw was speaking from experience.

"And _I_ would've never joined the Clan," Olivepaw boasted.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Dovestar purred.

Olivepaw turned to glare, but Dovestar could tell that she was enjoying herself. For the first time since they had met Dovestar noticed a change in her. Olivepaw had been keen on getting away from the Clans, but now that she knew how they lived, she wanted to become part of one.

"I don't see any rogues at the border's edge," Nightfire announced when he opened his jaws to taste the air.

"That doesn't mean they aren't out there," Dovestar muttered. "I want you to take Whitepaw out later on and make sure no one has crossed." She glanced down at Olivepaw and Snowpaw. Both young cats looked exhausted after their long trek through the forest. They had been busy helping the other apprentices patch up dens most of the morning.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send just two cats out?" Smokefur asked. "What if the rogues are expecting them?"

"Honeylight can go with him. It would be good experience for Mistpaw to explore the forest at night," she replied. She didn't miss the surprised look in Nightfire's eyes. Spending time with his family was important after losing Pyre, the fox cub he had tried to raise. "And make sure it's done quietly; the last thing we want is to attract attention."

Both toms nodded in agreement and left it at that. Once the decision was made all five of them returned to camp. Whitepaw looked more than happy when her mentor told her what they would be doing. Her tail flicked from side to side as she tried to contain her excitement.

Amusement coursed through Dovestar as she watched her kit. Whitepaw reminded her so much of Ivypool. The way she spoke and the way she got excited any time she went out for extra battle training. This was the way Ivypool had acted when they were apprentices. Always eager to prove herself to the Clan.

_The Clan is getting stronger_, she thought. _Soon we will be able to handle any threat the Dark Forest throws at us_. She looked up at the darkening sky, as if expecting the stars to accept her challenge. One day the Dark Forest would pay for what they had done to the Clans. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**AN: I think someone's getting a little ambitious... This is only the beginning of the end :P**


	37. CH 36: Betrayal

**AN: Yay for a fast update! I'm really excited about where the climax of this story is going. Soon the battle will come, and after that... I'm not sure. I'm planning on continuing Rebirth after this because no one is reviewing it right now. So for now it has been put on hold until this is finished. Thanks everyone for your awesome reviews, and enjoy the holidays!**

* * *

**-Chapter 36-**

The days were getting shorter. Dovestar could sense that leafbare was in its way. Even the air around them had become more bitter as cold winds from the north pierced through the forest. Cats huddled together to avoid the worst of the cold. Dovestar sat close to Tigerheart each morning so that they could share tongues. She had noticed that Nightfire and Aspencreek were spending more time together as well.

Mintpaw, Stonepaw and Snowpaw had all passed their assessments the other day. Now Dovestar was preparing herself for their warrior ceremony, which would be held at sunhigh. All three young apprentices looked more than happy to become warriors. Even Stonepaw, who had become quiet and distant since his mother's exile, looked excited. Maybe this would be good for the young tom. He would forget about what his mother had done and move on in life.

While she got ready for the ceremonies the border patrol returned with little news on the rogues. Tigerheart was leading the patrol with Pepperfoot and Forestpelt on either side of him. Her mate's amber eyes glowed when he approached her.

"Did you find anything suspicious?" she asked after stretching out her back.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he replied. "I have a feeling that Lightning is waiting for the right chance to strike."

Dovestar couldn't help but nod in agreement. Lightning was as crafty as Minnowtail. He would wait until the Clan was at it's weakest. She knew that sooner or later he would come out of the blue and strike. A shudder coursed down her spine as she imagined what the rogues could do.

She shook her head and flicked her tail before padding over to the Willowbranch. Stonepaw, Mintpaw and Snowpaw were waiting impatiently beside the apprentice's den while their denmates looked on with jealousy. Soon her own kits would become warriors as well. They would need to learn patience though before she gave them their warrior names.

"Let all cats old enough gather beneath the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!" She watched with satisfaction as the Clan gathered around her. Nightfire had his own group of friends to sit with; Graywhisper and Aspencreek both looked on as if there was nothing wrong with their little group. Dovestar would have laughed if she wasn't sitting in such an exposed position. Forestpelt sat alone while Smokefur and Flosspelt sat together. Now that the whole Clan was gathered it was time to begin the ceremony.

"Smokefur, Aspencreek, Honeylight, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"Snowpaw has learned all she can," Smokefur replied confidently.

"Stonepaw is a keen apprentice; he will make a fine warrior," Aspencreek meowed.

"Mintpaw is intelligent and strong, he too will make a fine warrior," Honeylight murmured.

"Then I, Dovestar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Snowpaw, Stonepaw, Mintpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Snowpaw replied.

"I do." Stonepaw's voice was barely a whisper, but Dovestar heard it loud and clear. Her eyes narrowed as she wondered what he was thinking about.

_This is where having Jayfeather would come in handy_, she thought. He would have picked up on what the young tom was thinking. Something about Stonepaw made her nervous as she studied his yellow eyes. He was definitely up to something that would only end in disaster.

"I do," Mintpaw mewed when an uneasy silence followed his brother's words.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfire. StarClan honors you for your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan."

Snowfire's eyes glowed with happiness when Dovestar jumped down to touch the young cat's forehead with her nose. Out of respect Snowfire gave her shoulder a lick.

"Mintpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mintwhisker. StarClan honors you for your patience and hunting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Again she did the same with Mintwhisker, who seemed more than pleased with his new name.

"Stonepaw..." Dovestar paused when the young tom's lips curled in disgust. "From this moment on you will be known as-" She was cut off by a hiss of fury.

Time seemed to slow down as cats sprang out of the way. Stonepaw lunged forward, his claws making contact with her skin. Dovestar yowled in surprise at the sudden attack. She was pushed off of her perch and landed on the ground.

Dovestar yelped when Stonepaw gave her shoulder a good bite. He had needle-sharp kit teeth that inflicted serious pain. She fought back by pushing him off with her back legs. Stonepaw staggered to one side, recovering from her retaliation.

"What are you doing?" she demanded when she pinned him to the ground.

"Mother deserves to be leader more than you ever will be!" he spat. "You're nothing but a coward who hides behind her warriors!" His fur was standing on end now, making him look twice as large.

Stonepaw was pulled off before he could inflict anymore damage. Disappointment gleamed within Aspencreek's eyes, while the rest of the Clan huddled together for safety. There was no missing the hostility between them as Stonepaw tried to fight off Tigerheart and Duskfur.

"Stonepaw, you tried to kill Dovestar out of cold blood," Mothwing meowed when she stepped out of the crowd. Her blue eyes glowed when she looked at the apprentice.

_Like mother like son_, Dovestar thought as she forced back a cough.

"Are you alright?" Tigerheart demanded when he approached her. Smokefur had taken his place in holding down Stonepaw, who was struggling to get free from their grip.

"I'll be fine," Dovestar rasped after shaking her head. "My pride has been hurt, but I will recover. Now will we do with him?"

Tigerheart was about to answer when Hollyleaf stepped forward. Anger gleamed within her eyes as she looked at Stonepaw. By now he was too exhausted to fight back. He had spent most of the morning cleaning out the nursery since Emberleaf moved in.

"Banishment is the only punishment I can think of," Hollyleaf growled.

Dovestar's ears flattened when Hollyleaf mentioned banishment. All she could think of was her time away from the Clan because of Minnowtail. And now Minnowtail's son was being punished for what his mother had done.

"Very well," she sighed after realizing that her deputy was right. Banishment was the best and only option she could think of for Stonepaw. "Stonepaw, from this moment on you are no longer a member of LakeClan. You have broken the warrior code and turned on a Clanmate. If you are caught on our territory after sunhigh than you will be treated like a rogue."

The young tom stared at her defiantly for what felt like moons. Snowfire and Mintwhisker exchanged anxious looks as they watched their brother rise to his paws. Pure rage burned within his yellow eyes when he glared at the rest of the Clan.

"This isn't over," he spat.

With those final words he bounded out of the camp, vanishing behind a frond of ferns. Dovestar sighed when she watched him disappear. Nothing would ever be the same since Minnowtail was banished. She knew that sooner or later a war would break out between the Clans and the rogues. And they needed to be ready for the attack.

* * *

**AN: Le gasp! I bet _no one_ saw that one coming. Stonepaw, my favorite character, betraying the Clan! Yeah, this is going to lead to the ending of the plot. After that I'm going to plan the sequel to LakeClan and maybe work on Rise Of DarkClan later on. Check out my profile for news on DarkClan's story :D**


	38. CH 37: Under the Stars

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but I needed to get this posted now. Anyways there's a surprise at the end of the chapter for all of my lovely readers :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you've all earned Stonepaw plushies XD**

* * *

**-Chapter 37-**

Time stood still for the Clan as they waited for Dovestar to recover from the sudden attack. She struggled to her paws, coughing up dust that had clogged her lungs. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air, and it took Dovestar a few heartbeats to realize that it was her own blood. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she tried to think of what to do next. Mothwing was at her side in the next heartbeat, followed closely by her apprentice Rainpaw. The young medicine cat seemed undaunted by the fact that her own brother had betrayed the Clan.

"You need cobwebs and marigold for those wounds before they get infected," Mothwing meowed when she gave them a sniff. "Rainpaw, fetch me the right herbs and be quick about it." The apprentice nodded and bounded off, tail waving in the air as she did so. "These injuries aren't serious, but if they get infected you could lose more lives," Mothwing added.

"What about the ceremony?" Dovestar's teeth grounded together as she thought of how Snowfire and Mintwhisker must feel.

"The ceremony is over," Mothwing replied. "Snowfire and Mintwhisker are warriors now, and they will hold vigil tonight."

Dovestar sighed when she thought about what else had to be done. Stonepaw was now banished and would need to be looked out for. She would make sure that patrols were sent out as often as possible. There was no way Minnowtail would get away with what she had done to the Clan.

Her claws unsheathed when Rainpaw returned with the herbs. Mothwing went to work immediately with applying them as she chewed the marigold into a poultice. Dovestar winced when the poultice stung her freshly opened wounds. Most of the Clan was still gathered around them as they waited for Mothwing to finish. Aspencreek's eyes glowed with dismay when she looked at Dovestar. She had been Stonepaw's mentor. Dovestar could understand why she was so upset.

_She feels like Stonepaw has betrayed her as well_, she thought. Dovestar was surprised to see Nightfire press against Aspencreek comfortingly. The dark gray she-cat gave him an odd look before whispering something. Nightfire looked like he was ready to burst with happiness after Aspencreek grinned at him. _I think I see kits in their future_, Dovestar told herself after Mothwing was finished applying the herbs.

"Just make sure you don't make any sudden movements, or those wounds will open up again," Mothwing instructed. "You might want to do something about your apprentice, because she'll need a mentor who can keep up with her."

"I've already got that covered," Dovestar rasped. She had already decided that Tigerheart could temporarily mentor Olivepaw. The young tortoiseshell wouldn't be too pleased with Dovestar's latest news, but at least she would have an active mentor. "Hollyleaf, I want you to send out extra patrols to keep an eye on the borders," she added when the black she-cat looked up in surprise.

Hollyleaf gave a firm nod and began to organize patrols. Dovestar sighed in relief when the work was finished. Now she could think about what to do with Minnowtail and her missing cats. The former warrior would likely strike back now that her son was with her.

_And there's going to be a Gathering soon_, she added silently. There hadn't been a Gathering in moons now. With everything that had happened Dovestar wasn't sure how the Clan would react to one. But now she knew that more than ever the Clan needed to meet in peace. Though no news would not be shared, the Clan would get together to show how strong their bond was. _And I'm going to make sure that nothing goes wrong_, she told herself.

. . .

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Nightfire asked as he led Aspencreek through the forest. Whitepaw was back at camp sleeping away, unaware that her mentor had gone off for night hunting with his best friend. And maybe Aspencreek was more than just a friend. When they sat together he had tried to comfort her after Stonepaw's betrayal. She had admitted that he was acting strangely before the warrior ceremony. But it was too late to change the past, and Aspencreek wasn't to blame for his betrayal.

"I thought it would be nice to just sit and watch the stars," Aspencreek admitted after flattening her ears in embarrassment. Nightfire nodded in agreement and gazed up at the sky. His sister Mistflower was up there somewhere. She was hunting with their father and the rest of RiverClan. "I've been wondering what it would be like to see StarClan since you mentioned them," she murmured sheepishly. "It must be nice to grow up with them."

"I'm sure you have your own ancestors to look out for," Nightfire meowed reassuringly.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the mountains," the dark gray she-cat mewed. "According to her our ancestors were flakes of snow that fell from the sky. The snow was as bright as starshine when the moon was full."

Nightfire blinked in surprise when Aspencreek mentioned the full moon. He'd never thought of cats who lived up on the mountains as stargazers. In fact he had never heard of cats living in the mountains at all. Aspencreek's appearance suddenly reminded him of a cat who'd fallen on hard times. Her coat was thicker than the other cats in the Clan. Her muscles were more hard pressed for jumping. She had shorter ears than most of the cats that Nightfire had come to know.

"My siblings and I were born and raised in the mountains," she explained when she noticed his confusion. "She came from a group of cats known as... I think they were called Tribe cats."

"I've never heard of any Tribe," he told her. "But I guess that's what the cats who live up on the mountains call themselves."

The dark gray she-cat purred in amusement at his accepting tone. Nightfire had never seen the faint glow in her eyes until a few days ago. When he was taking care of Pyre the fox cub he'd never noticed her before. It wasn't until Dovestar was exiled from the Clan that he took notice.

His ears pricked forward when Nightfire picked up the scent of mouse in the air. Aspencreek was still gazing up at the stars, oblivious to her surroundings. Nightfire glanced at her in concern before bounding towards where the scent was strongest. A heartbeat later and he pounced on the mouse. The mouse let out a squeal before he took it's life. He turned around to face Aspencreek, the mouse dangling limply between his teeth. Aspencreek purred in approval when she saw the mouse.

"We can share if you'd like," Nightfire murmured when he dropped it at her paws.

"Aren't we supposed to feed the Clan before we feed ourselves?" She looked at him in amusement before he grinned back.

"There aren't exactly any elders around to be fed," he replied.

She grinned back at him before leaning down to take a bite. Together they shared the mouse under the stars. For the first time in moons, Nightfire felt happier than ever. With Aspencreek looked at him fondly, he knew that he had found more than a friend. He had found his future in LakeClan.

* * *

**AN: They're so cute together aren't they? And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Pyre. She'll be mentioned throughout the story until the climax, but that's as far as I go. As for Aspencreek and Nightfire, this is one of my favorite pairings :D Nightfire definitely deserves a mate.**


	39. CH 38: Nine Lives?

**AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, but this one has yet another huge surprise! You'll find out why later on and what this has in store for the rest of the book. Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading, they mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

**-Chapter 38-**

Dovestar sat still as she listened to the Clan mutter about Stonepaw's betrayal. Snowfire and Mintwhisker were still busy trying to clear up what their brother had done. The Clan was getting ready for the full moon that would hover above them soon. Meanwhile Dovestar wanted to think of what she would say about Stonepaw's betrayal. What he did to the Clan was nothing new, much to her dismay. It seemed that betraying was something every cat did in their lifetime.

She shook her head and tried not to think about it as the moon began to rise. By now most of the Clan was gathered, even Emberleaf, whose belly was swelling quickly, had emerged from the nursery. Aspencreek and Nightfire sat together while Graywhisper sat with her brother, Flashwind. Smokefur and Flosspelt were busy sharing tongues nearby while Tigerheart approached Dovestar with Hollyleaf at his side. Dovestar nodded to them both before swallowing.

_This is our first Gathering as a whole Clan_, she thought. _StarClan_, _give me the strength to say the right words_, she added.

The gray she-cat looked up at the starlit sky. By now the moon had risen fully. The entire Clan was gathered around the clearing. Mothwing and her apprentice Rainpaw sat together as if they were old friends. Duskfur sat close to Mothwing as if to keep their Clan history together.

"We are gathered here tonight under the full moon as a single Clan," Dovestar began as the Clan hushed their voices. "We have witnessed horrible things, but in the end we have remained strong because of it. United we stand under the watchful gaze of StarClan." She paused for a moment as Duskfur, Hollyleaf, Tigerheart and Mothwing bowed their heads. "Those who have lost their lives to the Dark Forest will be honored and remembered for moons to come. That is why LakeClan was created."

"I'd like to say something about what has happened these past few days," Snowfire suddenly meowed. Dovestar blinked in surprise when she stood up and held her gaze. Eventually throughout the awkward silence she nodded. "My mother betrayed the Clan in ways I can't forgive or forget. I... wanted to apologize for what she has done. I don't want the Clan to split apart because of something my mother did." Her words caught Dovestar off guard. She gaped at Snowfire before looking back at Mothwing. The dappled golden she-cat seemed just as surprised as she felt.

"How sweet." Dovestar stiffened when she heard a snarl coming from behind the reeds. Cats whirled around to see who had spoken, but only the reeds had begun to rattle ominously. "I'm surprised that you care so much about this pathetic excuse for a Clan."

Pure rage fumed within Dovestar when she realized that Minnowtail was speaking. The dark gray she-cat emerged from the bed of reeds. Cats leaped out of the way, pelts bristling and lips drawn back in a snarl. Behind Minnowtail was someone Dovestar never expected to see again. The mottled brown tom's amber eyes glowed with malicious anger as he glared at Dovestar. Lightning stood beside Minnowtail, tall and proud as he stared at the shocked Clan.

"What are you doing here you foxhearted traitor?" Mothwing yowled as she dropped into a hunter's crouch.

"We are here because of the Gathering," Lightning simply replied before Minnowtail could speak. The dark gray she-cat glared at him before hissing in frustration. "Is that not what the Clans do?"

Alarm surged through Dovestar. "What do you mean by _Clans_?" she demanded.

"This is LightningClan," the mottled brown tom explained with a shrug. "I changed my mind about joining a Clan. Only I wanted to lead. So I have created my own Clan, with Minnowtail as my deputy. I now go by the name of Lightningstar."

"You can't be serious," Tigerheart scoffed. "StarClan would never approve!"

"I am afraid they already have," Lightning hissed. "These are my warriors, and they are ready to defend their rights and territory."

Dovestar shouldered her way through the crowd and glared coldly at Lightning. Beside him were countless amounts of rogues. Stonepaw stood beside his mother, amber eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he listened. Snowfire and Mintwhisker looked taken aback by their mother's sudden return.

"We visited the Moonpool the night before," a young looking gray tom with yellow eyes explained. "Minnowtail showed us the way." He glanced at her uneasily, as if seeking her approval. Minnowtail nodded in agreement, though there was a content sneer on her face.

"We are taking the territory between WindClan and ThunderClan," Lightning announced when an uneasy silence filled the air. "If you want it back, you will have to fight for it."

His eyes flashed as if he dared any cat to speak against his words. Dovestar's claws unsheathed as she imagined slashing them across Minnowtail's nose. This was all her fault! None of this should be happening, and yet it was. During a Gathering no less were they arguing about Clan boundaries.

Lightning nodded in satisfaction when no cat spoke out. He took a step back and gave the Clan enough time to let this news sink in. Cats began to spring to their paws and yowled at Lightning for how mousebrained his new Clan was. Dovestar closed her eyes and suddenly wished she could block out the noise.

_Why are you letting him get away with this StarClan_? she wondered. Was it because they wanted the four Clans to return? If that was the case than what was the point of creating LakeClan? Confusion swept through Dovestar as these questions rattled across her mind.

"Enough!" she suddenly yowled. All eyes turned towards her in surprise. "If what you say is true, Lightning, than maybe we should have a test and see if you have nine lives."

The mottled brown tom blinked at her in confusion until he realized the severity of her words.

"In order to do that I would have to die," he growled angrily.

"Exactly." Dovestar bared her teeth at him. "Mothwing, you are a medicine cat. Do you sense that he has nine lives?" She looked at the dappled golden she-cat, whose eyes glowed with pure anger when she glared at Lightning.

The medicine cat stepped forward and stood beside Dovestar. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she stared at Lightning. Silence passed for what felt like moons before she let out a faint gasp.

"He speaks the truth!" Her voice was barely a whisper, but Dovestar heard it loud and clear.

Dovestar glared at Lightning angrily before sighing in frustration. It seemed that StarClan really did want more than one Clan around the lake.

"I hate to say this, but it seems we have no choice in the matter," she finally muttered.

"Thank you for not fighting this," Lightning meowed with a dip of his head. "We will honor this Gathering and leave you in peace."

The mottled brown tom looked at his group of cats before turning around back into the reeds. Minnowtail glared at her Clan one more time before bounding after them with Stonepaw at her side. Dovestar watched them angrily as they disappeared through the frond of reeds.

"This can't be happening," Tigerheart whispered when she sat beside him. "Why would StarClan let them get away with this?"

"Maybe Minnowtail has deceived them," Dovestar replied with a shrug. "Or maybe it isn't StarClan who gave Lightning his nine lives."

Alarm coursed through Dovestar once more as she wondered who could have given Lightning nine lives. Like Tigerstar before him it was a mystery as to why StarClan would do such a thing. Maybe StarClan wasn't the only Clan that could give nine lives. Maybe the Dark Forest had that power as well.

* * *

**AN: My goodness Lightning and Minnowtail have been busy. And by the looks of things, it only gets worse XD**

**As for what has happened yesterday, my thoughts and prayers go to the victims of Sandy Hook Elementary. No child should go through what those children did. I'm glad the gunman is died, he deserves to join the furnace where all murderers and cold hearted people go. And here's the alliance for LightningClan:**

**Allegiance**

Leader: **Lightningstar** - mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Longpaw  
**

Deputy: **Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Lionpelt** - big brown tom with a single white paw  
**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Sparrowheart** - young small gray tom with yellow eyes

**Stormstripe** - large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

**Flowertail** - dark-brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Stonepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Longpaw** - dark gray, almost black she-cat with unusually long ears; has green eyes

**Owlpaw** - small gray flecked tom with amber eyes


	40. CH 39: Doubts

**AN: Hey guys, and Merry Christmas! This is my present to all of my happy reviewers, who probably are not too thrilled with such a short chapter :( Oh well, it's better than nothing I always like to say!**

* * *

**-Chapter 39-**

Pure anger coursed through Tigerheart when he watched the new Clan disappear. The Gathering had ended, and the night fell behind them. But he could not forget the look of pure glee within Minnowtail's eyes. He knew that no good would come out of her creating a new Clan. LightningClan was nothing but a disgrace to Clan names. Sooner or later StarClan would find a way to stop them. He knew they would have to if LakeClan was to survive.

"We're going to set up border patrols near the territory Lightning claimed," Hollyleaf meowed after he shook his head in annoyance. Her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits when she refused to mention Lightning's leader name. Tigerheart couldn't blame her for the hatred she felt towards Lightning. He was a mockery to the Clans and what they had worked towards. "I want full warriors this time, not apprentices, to be at that border by sunhigh," she growled once she noticed the nod of agreement he produced.

Forestpelt and Pepperfoot stood side-by-side while warriors passed them. Tigerheart shot them a sympathetic but suspicious look. He knew that cats thought they were working for Lightning. They had been part of Lightning's group longer than they had been warriors. But Pepperfoot had already proven himself by staying behind while Maroonpelt and Pounceclaw betrayed their Clan. Forestpelt on the other paw - Tigerheart wasn't sure about that tom.

_I don't trust him either_, he decided. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a nose poke his shoulder. Tigerheart whirled around to see Dovestar standing in front of him with a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and waited for her to say something.

"You promised we would go hunting together," she sighed when he stared at her silently. Tigerheart tilted his head to one side. He remembered very little after what had happened at the Gathering. "Come on furball, let's get moving," she hissed when he remained icily silent.

He suppressed a sigh and followed her as she led the way out of camp. He was surprised that she didn't take Olivepaw with her. The apprentice was busy chatting with Leafpaw and Whitepaw while Mudpaw just listened with an annoyed look. Tigerheart couldn't blame his son for regretting this meeting with the apprentices. Sometimes silence was a good thing.

Dovestar's tail lashed from side to side when she led the way through the forest. Tigerheart kept his head low in case she heard him muttering under his breath. He knew that she could hear mutterings and whispers as if the speaker was talking in their normal voice. Her keen hearing was what had led him to believe she knew what Minnowtail had been planning the whole time. Now however it was more of an annoyance than anything else.

"I'm worried about the Clan," she finally murmured when they were far enough away from camp. Tigerheart stared at her in surprise when she suddenly stopped. "I feel like StarClan made the wrong choice in naming me as their leader..." She broke off when she looked up at him.

"Dovestar, StarClan made you leader because you were the best choice," he tried to reassure her. He wished he knew the right words to comfort her. She had been through as much as he. He knew what she was going through. All of the doubt that a leader would feel during the brink of war. "I know that you were the right choice, and so does the Clan. Minnowtail is the reason this new Clan was created. If we stop her the Clan will fall apart one by one."

"Are... you sure?" Dovestar looked up at him once more, her blue eyes dark with worry.

"Of course I'm sure." He purred and stepped forward until their noses were touching. "I will never leave you again."

This time Dovestar seemed to relax. Tigerheart looked down at the ground, hoping that he was right.

When Minnowtail had turned the Clan on her he had turned his back on his own mate. Dovestar had forgiven him, but he did not forgive himself. He could never forgive himself for the spiteful words he had said that day when she was exiled.

"Come on, let's go find some prey to take back," he meowed after an uneasy silence fell between them.

The gray she-cat nodded in agreement and bounded off, giving Tigerheart enough time to track down what prey was around. His whiskers twitched slightly as the scent of a vole hung in the air. One scrawny vole was better than nothing he supposed.

His claws unsheathed as he stalked towards the source of the scent. He didn't stop moving until the vole was within striking distance. Sure enough it was skirting around the edges of what he guessed was it's escape burrow. He wasn't going to give it the chance of escape. With one leap he managed to catch the small creature by surprise. It barely had time to grasp what was happening when he snapped it's neck. His day ended much the same with a few pieces of fresh-kill to add to the pile.

In the end Dovestar caught more than he did. She even made fun of him for catching such scrawny looking prey. Tigerheart didn't mind though. He was just thankful that her mind was on something other than Minnowtail. Maybe it was better that they all forgot about Minnowtail until the next Gathering, when they were at full strength.


	41. CH 40: Yet Another Filler

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update. I've had slight writer's block and was struggling to figure out what to post next. Anyways this is more of a filler chapter than anything else, but you get to see the return of an old character ;) Thanks everyone for your reviews as well! Maybe I really should wait two weeks per update XP**

* * *

**-Chapter 40-**

Morning sunlight filtered through Dovestar's den, forcing her awake. Sleeping beside her for the first time in what felt like moons was Tigerheart. She was afraid of the nightmares that would follow the Gathering two nights ago. She had already had nightmares of cats dying at the claws of Lightning and his rogues.

_Are these visions that StarClan sent me_? she wondered as she rose to her paws.

Dovestar sighed as she remembered the plans she had made with Olivepaw the previous night. She was going to show Olivepaw a few defensive moves that would require the utmost patience. Olivepaw was getting better about keeping her temper down. But Dovestar knew that it would take more than training to keep Olivepaw calm. She needed someone to constantly watch over her - someone with as much patience as Olivepaw needed.

Tigerheart suddenly stirred in the nest beside her. His eyes opened before he groaned in annoyance.

"Why can't morning wait?" he muttered as he stretched out his back.

"The Clan won't wait for us," she purred when she gave her pelt a rough shake.

Amusement gleamed within Tigerheart's eyes as he padded forward. She followed him closely with her tail curled in contentment. Despite her worries of what LightningClan would bring, she couldn't help but feel proud of her Clan. They were working together to reinforce the camp wall that surrounded the clearing. Forestpelt, Pepperfoot, Smokefur and even Flosspelt were working together to reinforce the nursery with stronger reeds and brambles.

Even the apprentices who had been arguing amongst themselves earlier were getting along. It was as if the arrival of LightningClan had brought everyone closer together. Dovestar was pleased with the progress LakeClan had made since the time it had started.

"Come on, we should go see what Hollyleaf has found out," she meowed.

The black she-cat had sent patrols near the border's edge to find out what LightningClan was up to. Dovestar had thought of using her sensitive ears to the Clan's advantage, but she decided against it. There were better ways to use her powers, and this was not one of them. Besides, Hollyleaf was doing a fine job finding out what went on in LightningClan.

Sure enough the deputy was sitting under the warm rays of the sun. Hollyleaf was speaking to Graywhisper and Honeylight. The two she-cats looked anxious, as if they had seen something that would have scared even Tigerheart. Dovestar flicked her tail cautiously before greeting Hollyleaf, who simply dipped her head in respect.

"So you're sure that they've made camp near WindClan's old territory?" Hollyleaf asked after a moment of silence passed between them. When Graywhisper nodded in agreement Hollyleaf sighed irritably. "So they know we are looking for them," she muttered. "That makes setting up an ambush difficult."

"Did they find anything useful?" Dovestar asked when the two she-cats stalked away.

"Apparently Lightning decided to form a camp around WindClan's territory," Hollyleaf explained. Her tail lashed once or twice at the thought of the new Clan abusing old territory.

Dovestar didn't like it anymore than she did. The idea that someone had taken over territory that was used for the original Clans sickened her. Yet it felt strangely good that someone else had taken it upon themselves to use it. In some ways having Clan rivalry reminded her of the old days back when there were four Clans.

"Hollyleaf, we also caught the scent of a fox in the territory," Honeylight suddenly mewed when she returned. Dovestar's tail flicked from side to side when Honeylight glanced at her. "I didn't want to tell Graywhisper because of... well, you know." She added the last part with a shrug.

_Of course Graywhisker would be worried about Pyre_, Dovestar thought with a shake of her head. The fox cub they had found a few moons ago had vanished one day. Graywhisper and Nightfire had been distraught when they discovered Pyre's disappearance. Nightfire had eventually gotten over it, especially when he began spending more time with Aspencreek. Graywhisper on the other paw seemed convinced that Pyre would return one day.

"I'm glad you didn't tell her," Dovestar murmured. Honeylight dipped her head respectfully and padded away, eager to grab something from the fresh-kill pile. "Now that we know there's a fox in the territory we'll have to be extra careful," she added.

"Foxes have always been bothersome to the Clans," Tigerheart pointed out. "I doubt that we'll have much trouble with it if we're in a border patrol."

Dovestar tilted her head to one side and considered what he had said. Foxes had always been a problem in the Clans. But one fox had been raised by cats. Would one single fox really make that much of a difference to the Clans?

"Just make sure that the borders are kept an eye on," she finally meowed after silence fell between them. "And if there is a fox, keep out of the way. We don't know for sure if it's Pyre." Her voice had dropped to a whisper when she mentioned Pyre's name. She could only imagine what Nightfire and Graywhisper would say to that.

Hollyleaf nodded in agreement and approached Pepperfoot and Smokefur. Both toms were well-built for patrols like these. Dovestar knew that they needed strong warriors who were capable of taking on more than just cats. Flosspelt was no such warrior - she would likely run at the sight of a fox intruding on her territory.

Once that was settled she padded over to where Olivepaw was sharing a mouse with Mudpaw. With no elders to take care of there weren't very many duties the apprentices could take on. Dovestar had kept them busy by cleaning out the nursery or helping Mothwing and Rainpaw clean the medicine cat's den. It wasn't much work, but it was better than sitting around camp all day. Besides, Olivepaw needed to learn what medicine cats did as well.

"Why don't we go out for some battle training," Dovestar suggested when Olivepaw looked at her in surprise.

The apprentice jumped to her paws almost immediately in response. "It's about time we did something useful!" she grumbled. "See you later Mudpaw." She smirked when Mudpaw faltered under her gaze. Amusement coursed through Dovestar when she watched her son's reaction.

Olivepaw's tail flicked happily before she bounded ahead. It looked as though Nightfire wasn't the only one to have found someone in the Clan. Maybe having someone to share tongues with would help calm down Olivepaw's short temper. Dovestar had noticed a lack of anger in the young cat's personality lately. It would be good for every cat if Olivepaw managed to calm down just once every few moons.

It didn't take them long to reach the training clearing. Dovestar held her head high when she realized that Nightfire was at the training clearing. Whitepaw was on the far side of the clearing, concentrating on Nightfire's slim form. Dovestar placed her tail on Olivepaw's shoulder and waited for Whitepaw to finish what had started. Whitepaw's eyes flashed before she rushed forward. Nightfire saw the move coming and dodged to the side, letting Whitepaw run into a pile of leaves.

"Your concentration is getting better, but you lack balance," he meowed when he padded over to her. "Hi Dovestar, would you two like to join us?"

"I'd like to see how much they've both learned," she admitted after giving Olivepaw a cautious look.

The tortoiseshell's fur bristled slightly before she calmed herself down. Now was not the time to act out.

She dropped into a crouch in front of Whitepaw, whose tail flicked from side to side as she studied Olivepaw's movements. Each step Olivepaw took was studied closely by Whitepaw. Suddenly Olivepaw jumped forward, soaring over Whitepaw and landing on the other side of the clearing. Before Whitepaw could react, Olivepaw managed to pin the apprentice down with her paws and held the struggling apprentice down.

"Nice moves," Nightfire said when she let Whitepaw up. Whitepaw didn't glare this time like Dovestar expected. Instead she looked impressed with the agility Olivepaw had shown.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Whitepaw asked.

"It's easy, all you have to do is catch your enemy by surprise," Olivepaw explained. Her voice was surprisingly cool as she raised her chin slightly. "Just keep an eye on your opponent and when they think you're going to strike, jump and land on the other side. You'll have the advantage of surprise."

"That move may work on a smaller opponent," Dovestar began, "but you should watch out for larger cats."

Olivepaw nodded at her words and seemed to consider them seriously. She blinked at Whitepaw before flicking her tail in amusement. "Again?" she asked. When Whitepaw nodded, the two began sparring once more.

Dovestar slowly began to realize that LakeClan had gained a formidable future warrior when the time came. Olivepaw was skilled and learned quickly despite her short temper. She really was trying to get along with the other apprentices too. Maybe this was just what LakeClan needed to fight Lightning and his rogues.

* * *

**AN: I know, not much of an ending and definitely not my best chapter, but you get to see some character development. What do you think of the Olivepaw and Mudpaw pairing? I think they're cute together :P**


	42. CH 41: Family Love Allegiance Update

**AN: This chapter was extremely short, and I apologize for that. But I wanted to post this now because I might do a quicker update tomorrow. But yeah, the filler chapters should end in the next few chapters, and after that the climax of the story. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Chapter 41-**

Dovestar's worries had been confirmed when she spoke with Graywhisper the following morning. According to Graywhisper the LightningClan cats were spending more time at the borders. It seemed as though they were waiting for a patrol to ambush. Hollyleaf had kept the patrols hidden in the undergrowth long enough to watch the warriors of the new Clan. They were definitely planning an ambush, especially with Minnowtail leading them.

Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she thought of what to do next. They had such little time now as Rainpaw and Mothwing were getting ready to visit the Moonpool. She wasn't even sure if Mothwing would get past the LightningClan cats. Yet Mothwing had assured her that she was trained to fight. It was Rainpaw that worried Dovestar.

_They could take Rainpaw while Mothwing is distracted_, she thought anxiously.

As if Mothwing had read her thoughts, the dappled golden she-cat approached her warily. At her side was an eager looking Rainpaw. The young apprentice looked like she was ready to burst with excitement. Dovestar had almost forgotten that it was tonight they would visit the Moonpool. Rainpaw would receive her full medicine cat name as well.

"Why don't you come with us?" Mothwing asked when Dovestar sighed in frustration. "At least you can ensure that we are safe."

"Isn't it forbidden for a warrior to view a medicine cat receiving their full name?" Dovestar tilted her head to one side as she considered the warrior code. She knew nothing of the medicine cat code aside from them not taking mates.

"There is nothing in the code that says you can't visit the Moonpool," Mothwing replied. Her whiskers twitched with amusement as she watched Dovestar shake her head. "But I can give you a difficult time on the way if that's what you want."

Dovestar's tail curled in amusement. She missed Mothwing's old sense of humor, especially when the Clans were still around. During Gatherings she and Ivypool used to sneak off and listen to the medicine cats chat about their lives. Mothwing always came up with some sort of joke to keep away the tension.

"Alright, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go," she sighed. "I'll just put Hollyleaf in charge while I'm gone."

As if her words had been a cue, the black she-cat slipped out of the warrior's den. Crookedstripe and Pineheart were close behind her, tails lashing from side to side. Dovestar knew that they were worried about their mother, Tinyflower. She had abandoned them to join LightningClan when Minnowtail threatened her. Now the two brothers had only each other for support while the rest of the Clan had friends or family to look out for.

Guilt washed over Dovestar when she realized just how alone they were. Tinyflower should have been there to protect them. Instead she had wandered away from them and left them to LakeClan. She wondered if Tinyflower had any regrets joining the Clan when she did.

"Hollyleaf, I'm going with Mothwing to visit the Moonpool," Dovestar announced when Hollyleaf approached her. The deputy blinked in confusion until she realized that there would be a half moon tonight.

"What if Lightning comes back?" she asked.

Since Lightning had formed his Clan they had refused to call him by a leader's name. Dovestar wanted to know how Lightning had received nine lives, or if it was even true that he had. That was another good reason to visit the Moonpool.

"If Lightning comes to the camp you're more than welcome to flay him," Dovestar hissed. "I won't let him harm anymore Clanmates."

Hollyleaf seemed to consider her words seriously before nodding in agreement. "Then we will do our best to defend the camp," she meowed.

Once she turned to leave Dovestar noticed that Tigerheart had returned from a hunting patrol. With him were Nightfire, Aspencreek and Whitepaw. Dovestar's heart felt heavy when she watched Whitepaw. She couldn't let anything happen to her kits or her mate. She wasn't going to let Lightning harm the Clan even if he did not say he would.

"You're leaving again?" Whitepaw asked when Dovestar told them where she was going.

"I won't be gone for long," she promised. Mudpaw and Leafpaw quickly bounded forward when they realized what their mother was up to. "Your father will keep an eye on you." She looked pointedly at Tigerheart, who simply nodded in response. He knew all too well that they would get into mischief while she was gone.

"We'll be good!" Leafpaw mewed. Mudpaw rolled his eyes while Whitepaw grinned.

Dovestar nuzzled her kits affectionately before licking Tigerheart behind the ear. "Keep them safe," she whispered. Tigerheart nodded once more as she pulled away from her family.

It felt strange to call them a family. When she was younger she would never have suspected that she could have kits or a future with Tigerheart. Back when the four Clans were still around it would have never happened. Now they had a future together and nothing could pull them apart.

* * *

**AN: I never expected to get three hundred reviews. Like, seriously I never even expected the story to get as popular as it is. I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me the support I needed to continue this story. This isn't a goodbye but it is the beginning of the end :'( I'm posing an allegiance update down below, and yes, Aspencreek is listed as a queen. She doesn't announce it now but she will in the next couple of chapters!**

**ALLEGIANCE UPDATE:**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice: Olivepaw**

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Leafpaw**

Medicine Cat: **Mothwing** - dappled golden she-cat with blue eyes and white paws  
**Apprentice: Rainpaw**

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice: Mudpaw**

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Forestpelt** - tawny colored tom with green eyes

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes  
**Apprentice: Whitepaw**

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Pineheart** - small light brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Crookedstripe** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

**Mintwhisker** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Snowfire** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Rainpaw** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

**Mudpaw** - muddy brown tom

**Leafpaw** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitepaw** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws

**Olivepaw** - tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with greenish amber eyes

Queens:

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes; expecting Pepperfoot's kits

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes; expecting Nightfire's kits

Kits:

None

* * *

_LightningClan_

Leader: **Lightningstar** - mottled brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Longpaw  
**

Deputy: **Minnowtail** - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice: Stonepaw**

Medicine Cat: None

Warriors:

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Lionpelt** - big brown tom with a single white paw  
**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Sparrowheart** - young small gray tom with yellow eyes

**Stormstripe** - large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes

**Flowertail** - dark-brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Stonepaw** - fluffy gray and white tom with yellow eyes

**Longpaw** - dark gray, almost black she-cat with unusually long ears; has green eyes

**Owlpaw** - small gray flecked tom with amber eyes


	43. CH 42: Talk With StarClan

**AN: Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've been busy once again and I've also been writing chapters for Rebirth. I wouldn't mind getting more reviews for that story but it's getting ignored at this point... I might put it on hold until this is finished for that reason. And a sequel will not be posted until that is finished (and there are going to be fifty chapters for that story, so it'll take a while *hint-hint, nudge-nudge*). Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews, they're always appreciated :D**

* * *

**-Chapter 42-**

Wind swept over Dovestar's fur as she followed Mothwing and Rainpaw to the Moonpool. She kept her sharp hearing in check as she listened for signs of intruders. Any LightningClan cats patrolling the border's edge would be looking for a fight. She wasn't about to let them take Mothwing or Rainpaw as their own medicine cat.

"What's it like?" Rainpaw suddenly asked when the reached the Horseplace. Dovestar's ears flicked when she heard a horse nickering in the distance. The thunderous noise of their hoofs pounding across the ground made her fur crawl.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific Rainpaw," Mothwing purred as they passed the barn. So far they had not come across any LightningClan cats. Dovestar didn't stop her wary behavior though as she kept an eye on the hills and bushes that might conceal any. Rainpaw's whiskers twitched before she continued speaking.

"I mean, what's it like earning your full medicine cat name?" she asked.

Mothwing's tail flicked in amusement before she answered, "You will have to find out when the time comes."

At those words Rainpaw looked a bit irritated, but she simply nodded in response. Dovestar watched the pair in amusement. Mothwing was a good mentor - she was patient enough that she understood Rainpaw's eagerness. Dovestar wished she could share the same patience with Olivepaw.

Her thoughts were quickly wiped out when they reached the Moonpool. To her surprise and relief, they had not been ambushed like she had feared. Mothwing's tail wrapped around her paws as she led Rainpaw towards the center of the pool. Rainpaw's eyes glowed with happiness as she looked up at her mentor proudly.

"I, Mothwing, medicine cat of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons. Rainpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" The wind that had picked up earlier suddenly died down, as if anticipating Rainpaw's answer. Dovestar leaned forward, fascinated by the ceremony and everything that was happening.

"I do," Rainpaw replied in a confident voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Rainpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Raincloud. StarClan honors you for your spirit and ability to keep a strong heart, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of LakeClan." Mothwing stepped down from the rise above the Moonpool and touched Raincloud's forehead with her muzzle. Like in normal warrior ceremonies Raincloud gave Mothwing's shoulder a respectful lick. "Now we may share tongues with StarClan," Mothwing added when the ceremony was finished.

Dovestar dipped her head and thought back at how lucky she was. Most warriors or leaders had never witnessed a medicine cat receiving their full name. She wished that she could tell Ivypool or Whitewing and Birchfall. Maybe in StarClan she could tell them. She closed her eyes and leaned towards the water's edge. Once she lapped at the water a cold chill swept down her spine, and she was sent into a world of sleep and dreams.

. . .

Her eyes snapped open when Dovestar heard a mewling noise coming from the distance. Dovestar raised her chin slightly to see a familiar fiery pelt. Her heart nearly leaped with joy when she realized the cat she had spotted was Firestar. Sitting around him were several familiar cats with worried expressions clouding their faces. Dovestar's fur bristled slightly when she approached them. She knew that by now they would have heard about LightningClan, especially if it was StarClan who gave Lightning nine lives.

"Dovestar, it is good to see you again," Firestar meowed when they finished arguing amongst themselves. Dovestar's anxieties were confirmed when Sandstorm glanced at Firestar angrily. "We have much to discuss with you, even though time is short," he added after catching the look Sandstorm gave him.

"It's about Lightning, isn't it?" Her question confirmed what she had been worried about earlier. Firestar exchanged a worried look with Sandstorm before looking back at the group of cats that were with him. Dovestar felt her heart leap with joy once again when she realized that Ivypool was with them. Her sister's eyes glowed with warmth when they locked gazes.

"Lightning has proven to become a major problem," Sandstorm murmured. "We thought he was of little concern to us, but when Minnowtail approached him everything changed." Dovestar's claws unsheathed at the mention of the traitorous she-cat. If only they had known before-paw that Minnowtail was behind this! "There was nothing we could do to stop her," Sandstorm added when she caught Dovestar's sudden anger. "Minnowtail's judgement was clouded by shadows."

"What about her kits? Are they going to be judged because of what their mother did?" Dovestar's heart sank as she imagined what Raincloud, Snowfire and Mintwhisker would think of that question. She was thankful that the medicine cats shared different dreams.

"Stonepaw betrayed the Clan as well," Ivypool replied with a tilt of her head to one side. "But Snowfire and Mintwhisker have made wise choices. They are strong and brave to take on what the Clan thinks of them." Ivypool's words caught Dovestar by surprise. She looked at her sister in disbelief, but Ivypool betrayed little emotion.

"And now for the reason I came here," Dovestar sighed. She had a feeling they already knew what she was going to ask, but she couldn't help herself. "Why did you give Lightning nine lives?"

The StarClan cats simply looked at her as if she had grown wings. For a moment Dovestar was afraid of what their answer would be. If what she thought was true, than the Dark Forest was back. And if that was true, than the Clan was likely to suffer even more tragedies than before.

"We are not sure where he would have gained nine lives," Firestar admitted sheepishly. "There are cats in StarClan who believe that there should always be four Clans. Perhaps some of them agreed with him and gave him nine lives."

Dovestar looked down at her paws. What if Firestar was right? She couldn't imagine why StarClan would approve of Lightning receiving nine lives, or even allowing Minnowtail to become his deputy. The whole idea sounded fickle to her. Yet she knew that there was no point in arguing with their decision until she understood the truth behind it.

"Is there anything we can do to keep the Clan safe? I'm afraid Minnowtail might try and take Raincloud as LightningClan's medicine cat," she admitted after looking back up at Firestar.

"Raincloud's destiny has already been decided," Ivypool replied in a firm voice. "She chose to stay with LakeClan away from her mother. LakeClan will need that kind of faith to keep them strong." Confusion swept over Dovestar, but before she could ask what her sister meant by those words, the StarClan cats began to fade. "Remember what Lionblaze taught you. Keep your heart and faith strong," Ivypool whispered.

By the time Dovestar comprehended what Ivypool had told her, she was sent back into the living world. Her eyes blinked several times before she realized that she was back at the Moonpool. Raincloud and Mothwing were just stirring as well from their sleep.

"My first dream shared as a full medicine cat!" Raincloud purred. Her eyes glowed with pride and happiness as she looked at Mothwing and Dovestar.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw," Mothwing scolded her. "Just remember that StarClan will always watch over you."

Raincloud nodded in agreement. Dovestar had noticed the flash of worry within Mothwing's eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure of what it was.

"We should get back," she meowed after stretching out her back. "With any luck we will not run into any of Lightning's cats." Raincloud's tail flicked at the mention of Lightning and the Clan he had formed. Dovestar glanced at her before leading them out of the hollow.

_StarClan, watch over us when we get back_, she prayed as they made their way back to camp. She knew that the peace would not last forever.

* * *

**AN: I was originally going to name her Rainleaf, but I realized that there is already Hollyleaf and Emberleaf. Besides, Raincloud seems more fitting for what her mother has done. And it sort of hints at her future. Yep, I'm just full of foreshadowing aren't I?**


	44. CH 43: Emberleaf's Kits

**AN: Wow, I updated quickly for once! I just felt the urge to write and decided to post this now before I lost interest. Anyways this one is just as long as the last couple of chapters, and I'm on a roll finally! Thanks everyone for your reviews, and for taking my suggestion on Rebirth :P**

* * *

**-Chapter 43-**

Their journey back to the Clan had been surprisingly peaceful. Dovestar picked up the scent of Minnowtail amongst Lightning's cats on their way back. But they had not spotted any rogues lurking in the bushes or shadows that might conceal them. Dovestar kept an eye out for them nonetheless. She was more than ready to defend her medicine cats if they needed it. Mothwing had the fighting skills of a trained warrior, but Raincloud was a different story.

"We made it without any trouble," Mothwing sighed when they reached the familiar reed-covered undergrowth. Dovestar's shoulders sagged in relief as the tension left her. She didn't even realize how defensive she had gotten while they were out. "I have a feeling that someone is going to move in the nursery very soon," she added with a slight smirk. Dovestar glanced at her in confusion, but she didn't question the medicine cat. Mothwing seemed to know everything that was going on in the Clan.

Sunhigh came and went by the time they reached camp. Dovestar was greeted by Hollyleaf and Tigerheart first. Hollyleaf's eyes were narrowed in concern when Tigerheart rubbed muzzles with Dovestar.

"Has anything happened while we were gone?" Dovestar asked.

"Emberleaf gave birth to her kits," Hollyleaf announced. She looked at Raincloud and Mothwing. Both medicine cats were shocked, but Hollyleaf smirked in amusement. "Emberleaf took care of the kitting herself - she's done it before."

"I will check on her now," Mothwing meowed once the news sank in. She padded past Hollyleaf and Tigerheart while Raincloud bounded after her.

"Raincloud received her full medicine cat name," Dovestar told them once they were alone.

"She deserves it more than anyone," Tigerheart purred. It looked like he was about to say something else when he was beaten to it by their kits. Dovestar burst out purring in laughter when she was nearly tackled to the ground by Whitepaw and Leafpaw. Mudpaw followed them soon after, smothering their mother with welcoming mewls.

"Did StarClan talk to you?" Leafpaw asked.

"Can we go with you next time?" Whitepaw demanded. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked up at Dovestar. Dovestar suppressed another purr as she had risen back to her paws. Mudpaw sat beside his sister with his tail wrapped over his paws.

"When you are old enough you may visit the Moonpool," she promised. "Now go and visit the nursery, I'm sure Emberleaf could use some fresh-kill." Leafpaw and Whitepaw looked at her fondly before bounding off. Mudpaw simply shrugged and followed them. "Have you noticed how quiet he has gotten?" she murmured once he was out of ear-shot.

_Mudpaw is just going through a phase_, she tried to reassure herself. Even though he had been spending more time with Olivepaw it seemed as though he had changed since she joined the Clan. Tigerheart looked at her doubtfully before shaking his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing," he meowed. "Knowing Mudpaw he's just like me when I was an apprentice. I think Nightfire and Aspencreek wanted to talk with you as soon as you return," he added when he glanced over his shoulder. Dovestar followed his gaze and noticed that Aspencreek was talking to Raincloud. Nightfire's eyes were glowing with pride, and her whiskers twitched in amusement. She already knew what they were going to tell her.

She gave Tigerheart's muzzle a lick before trotting after the pair. They had been spending more time together since LightningClan emerged. Aspencreek had always been fascinated with Nightfire, even before she agreed to join the Clan. Dovestar remembered the look of admiration within the dark gray she-cat's eyes when he told her about the warrior code.

Raincloud gave Aspencreek a mewl of congratulations before returning to the medicine cat's den. Nightfire ducked his head in embarrassment when Dovestar greeted them. Her former apprentice truly looked like the proud warrior he had been when Pyre had been found by Graywhisper. This would be good for the young warrior. He needed a distraction now more than ever.

"Aspencreek's expecting my kits," he purred.

"Congratulations you two!" Dovestar meowed. "You deserve kits." She looked pointedly at Aspencreek, who looked just as embarrassed by her praise as Nightfire. "More kits will mean more warriors for the Clan." She thought of how much time Flosspelt and Smokefur had been spending together as well. She had a feeling those two would be future parents once more as well.

"I'm moving to the nursery now," Aspencreek murmured in a sheepish voice. "Emberleaf told me that it's good to move as soon as I can."

Dovestar watched as the couple approached the nursery. She was pleased with the amount of kits that would come in the near future. But it also meant that there would be more mouths to feed during leafbare, which was approaching. Prey had already been scarce after the battle against the Dark Forest.

She was about to visit Emberleaf and see the new kits when Duskfur padded towards her. The brown tabby's muzzle had begun to show signs of old age when Dovestar narrowed her eyes. Duskfur had been a senior warrior when Dovestar was just an apprentice. As if the brown tabby had read her thoughts - which was what Jayfeather would have done just to annoy her - Duskfur dipped her head respectfully.

"I think it is time the Clan had their first elder," she rasped when Dovestar returned the greeting. "I have been a warrior for seasons... I have seen things cats should not be forced to witness." Her voice was wary as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Dovestar asked. Though she knew Duskfur was more than ready, she couldn't help but feel sad to lose Duskfur as a warrior. The senior warrior had been a close friend to her when LakeClan was first formed. Even when Mistflower had been murdered by Tinyflower and Minnowtail, she had remained loyal.

"Yes, I am certain that I want to retire," Duskfur murmured. "StarClan gave me a long life, and I need the rest."

"Mudpaw will need a new mentor," Dovestar sighed when she remembered that Duskfur had been his mentor.

"I already know who would make a good mentor for Mudpaw," the brown tabby suddenly meowed. "Pepperfoot deserves an apprentice more than anyone else. He has remained loyal to both Emberleaf and the Clan, despite what Lightning has done."

Dovestar nodded in agreement at Duskfur's choice. She couldn't think of anyone better for Mudpaw. Pepperfoot was strict, but not too strict with the apprentices. He had not yet received an apprentice during his time as a warrior, and it was high time he received one.

"Very well, I will hold your ceremony now," she replied with a dip of her head. Duskfur's tail flicked in amusement as Dovestar bounded towards the Willowbranch. "Let all cats old enough gather around the Willowbranch for a Clan meeting!"

It didn't take long for the Clan to gather around the Willowbranch. Crookedstripe and Pineheart sat near Graywhisper and Flashwind. Dovestar made a mental note that they needed apprentices to train as well. The Clan was growing in number, which meant they would have to increase den sizes like they had before LakeClan was formed.

"I have gathered you all here because one of our warriors is ready to retire." As she said those words cats began to whisper to one another. Duskfur's paws shuffled in embarrassment when Honeylight and Nightfire looked at her. "Duskfur, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and join the elder's den?"

"It is," Duskfur replied in a firm voice.

"Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us, I call upon StarClan to give you many seasons of rest." Dovestar had only seen an elder ceremony once with Purdy, but she remembered the exchange he made with Firestar. She jumped down from the Willowbranch and laid her tail against Duskfur's shoulder. Once the exchange was made Duskfur sat near the edge of the crowd. "And now there is another ceremony I must perform. Duskfur was training an apprentice, Mudpaw. She has told me that Pepperfoot will make a fine mentor for Mudpaw. I expect you to pass on what you know to Mudpaw."

She looked at Pepperfoot pointedly as the gray tom's eyes widened in disbelief. He dipped his head thankfully and touched noses with Mudpaw, who looked just as surprised by her decision. Once she was finished with the two ceremonies the meeting drew to an end.

Duskfur was given the chance to look for the elder's den while Dovestar padded over to the nursery. By now night had fallen, and she was ready to curl up in her nest. But she wanted to see Emberleaf's kits before retiring to her den for the night. Sure enough Emberleaf was laying in a nest of moss and feathers. Sleeping beside her was Aspencreek, whose own nest wasn't as soft looking.

"Good evening Emberleaf," Dovestar murmured when she peered inside. Emberleaf's eyes glowed with pride when she looked up at Dovestar. "I just wanted to see how the kits are doing." She looked down and was surprised to see two tiny kits wriggling at Emberleaf's belly. One was ginger with gray dapples, while the other was ginger with patches of gray. "Have you named them yet?"

"Of course," Emberleaf purred. "This one is called Petalkit, because she reminds me of the flowers that grew around my old home." Her tail pointed towards the ginger and gray dappled kit. "And this one is called Heatherkit."

"Those are perfect names," Dovestar purred. She looked down at the two kits. Both of them looked like they would make fine warriors when they were old enough. She left the nursery just as Nightfire had come to visit. Emberleaf meowed her thanks before she left. Her fur fluffed out against the cool air as a light breeze picked up.

_Are we going to survive this coming leafbare_? she wondered as she looked up at the sky. _I suppose only time will give me that answer_.

* * *

**AN: Duskfur was a young warrior when Dovestar was just a kit if I remember correctly. So by warrior's standards she's old. Probably older than Mousefur, but that might be exaggerating. And what did you all think of Emberleaf's kits? Don't they sound cute? And don't forget to leave a review!**

**Emberleaf's Kits:  
**

**Petalkit - **ginger she-cat with gray dapples**  
**

**Heatherkit - **ginger she-cat with patches of gray along her fur**  
**


	45. CH 44: Her Mistake

**AN: Short chapter I know, but I was dying to get this typed. This one comes in... Minnowtail's point of view! Yep, so many readers have been asking to see what she has been up to, so I decided to write it out. You also get a small taste of her past as to why she became the way she is. Anyways, thanks to everyone for your reviews, they're always encouraging :P**

* * *

**-Chapter 44-**

She watched proudly as her son became a warrior before her eyes. Lightningstar had created the Clan of her dreams - one that she would eventually lead. Thanks to her hard work and dedication to the Clan, they were becoming the most feared cats around the lake. Memories of the first time she had gained power coursed through Minnowtail as she greeted her son, Stoneheart. At that time she had just been a young warrior, determined to prove herself to RiverClan. There was so much competition at the time, and she had felt left out when all of her Clanmates were called out. By the time she became a warrior, her mind had been twisted.

All she ever wanted was to be seen as more than just a warrior. A cat from a different time had come to see her one night. Minnowtail remembered the icy blue eyes that stared down at her calmly. He had told her that one day she would become the greatest leader of all time. Her name would be whispered throughout the history of the Clans. At the time she did not know about the Dark Forest or what they were planning. Hawkfrost had given her what she dreamed of - power and glory. But than the battle had come, and ruined everything. Her dreams of leading the Clan had been crushed when RiverClan was destroyed. Hope for the future had been crushed until Dovestar met the rogues.

Lightningstar had offered her a second chance. After thinking over the warrior code and the possibilities of leading a Clan, he had come to see her one night. Though she was still expecting kits at the time, she was more than eager to show him everything she knew. And thus began the strange relationship between herself and Lightningstar. She had gathered those who were still loyal to him in order to create a large enough Clan. Of course he had to call the new Clan after his name. But she did not mind. In the end, Lightningstar had received nine lives and she became his deputy. Even if she had lost three of her kits, her son remained a loyal warrior to her and LightningClan.

_And now we are strong enough to oppose LakeClan_, she thought with a smirk._ Dovestar will pay for taking away my kits and their loyalty_. _All of them will pay_.

Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she sat atop a boulder overlooking the moors. Though she hated the openness of WindClan's territory, it was a good place to spot trespassers. No cat dared challenge the new Clan so far. And she was going to make sure that LightningClan was well-remembered.

"How are we going to take down a Clan twice our size in numbers?" Maroonpelt muttered when she jumped off the boulder. "LakeClan has grown since we left."

"We strike them at their most vulnerable," Minnowtail replied in a calm voice. "Dovestar has already lost two lives. If we kill both her and Hollyleaf, the Clan will panic."

"Not as long as Tigerheart is there to protect her," Pounceclaw hissed. "That tom knows how to fight. He's already left me scars to remember." One scar showed on his shoulder where Tigerheart had bitten him. Minnowtail remembered that day fondly. Pounceclaw had been asking for a good beating after telling every cat that Dovestar was weak after getting exiled. For a moment Minnowtail had felt the glory of watching her enemy flee before the might of LakeClan. "Besides, I'd rather not fight if we don't have to," he added.

Minnowtail's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at Pounceclaw. The ginger and white tom's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. To oppose a fight meant that one was weak. Her claws unsheathed once more before she calmed herself. There was no need to cause humiliation for Pounceclaw. He knew all too well what she was capable of, and he was better off lingering in the shadows.

"I suggest we strike in small groups," she meowed once a group was gathered around her. Lightningstar had joined in as well, but he was content with listening rather than joining in the plans. While Stoneheart sat vigil she discussed battle plans that would lead LightningClan to more victories. "While the LakeClan cats are patrolling their borders we can lie in wait. Attack the younger cats first and give them a message. Once the message is received, they will begin to fear us."

"What are we going to do if we get hurt?" Sparrowheart, one of the younger cats, asked. His voice was shaky as all eyes turned on him. Minnowtail's tail lashed in annoyance when the young tom spoke up. He was one of the more annoying cats in the Clan, always trying to ask whether or not it was a good idea. But he knew about herbs and healing techniques. Minnowtail had a feeling that if she could not turn Raincloud to LightningClan, Sparrowheart would be her next choice.

"No cat will get injured during these border fights," Lightningstar reassured him. "Besides, if what Minnowtail says is true, than we have little to worry about. Dovestar is a weak fool to think we will not attack." Minnowtail's heart nearly skipped a beat when she heard those words. True she had some them and believed them herself, but there were times when she wished she'd kept silent about it. Lightningstar was using her words to his advantage. "Lionpelt's group will strike first," he announced. "You strike at dawn." Lionpelt nodded in agreement. "It is time LightningClan became the most feared Clan around the lake, once and for all!"

By now yowls of agreement echoed around Minnowtail as she straightened up. She joined in soon after, though her cries of victory were more heart-felt. She and her son would be the last true survivors of the Clans if Lightningstar succeeded. Their memories would be all that was left of the great four Clans. Only now did Minnowtail see the mistakes she had made.

* * *

**AN: I'm pretty sure Minnowtail was one of the Dark Forest warriors Ivypool saw... but now I'm not too sure... anyways next chapter should be posted later tomorrow or the next day, and than the climax of the story will finally come!**


	46. CH 45: Olivepaw's Confession

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I've been busy working on Rebirth as you could see from the updates :P As for the story itself, there are only a couple more chapters left. I might end it at fifty if I can drawl it out that long. Not too sure, but I am planning a sequel. It might be as long as this one, but I'm not too sure. The sequel will come out after Rebirth is finished, or half-way finished. And Feathered Ice is a definite possibility as well. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and on to the story itself!**

* * *

**-Chapter 45-**

It was dawn when Dovestar woke up. Her senses were on high alert as she listened to the forest beyond camp. Despite the calm inside camp itself, she could sense a growing threat lingering outside. Each patrol that returned the next couple of days returned unscathed, but she knew that it would not last.

Dovestar was jolted from her thoughts when a yowl of alarm sounded from in the forest. She scrambled to her paws and tried to remain calm as she listened to the panicked cries of her Clanmates. Smokefur had been leading the patrol near the edge of WindClan's border. A group of Lightning's cats were waiting for the ambush to start. There were only three cats on the border patrol, and five cats were part of Lightning's group.

"Are you okay?" Dovestar nearly leaped out of her fur when Tigerheart spoke up. She had forgotten that he was sleeping soundly beside her, unaware of the events unfolding outside the camp. "You look... more panicked than usual," he added after stretching out his back.

"I'm fine," she lied. She didn't want him to worry, not until she knew for sure how injured the patrol would be when they returned.

"I know you better than you realize," Tigerheart suddenly meowed. He rose to his paws and looked at her calmly. Frustration clawed at Dovestar's belly as she gazed into his amber eyes. He really did know her too well. "Something went wrong didn't it?"

"A... I'm just not sure," she admitted. She had not told him about her extra senses - the ability to hear at a wider range than normal cats. Those senses had helped her before, now they were becoming a problem more than anything else.

Tigerheart's eyes narrowed before he slipped out of the den. Dovestar sighed in defeat as she watched him leave. She couldn't tell him the truth, at least not yet. Jayfeather and Lionblaze had told her to keep her powers a secret for all of these moons. Hollyleaf was the only other cat who knew about her powers.

With a lash of her tail she padded out of the den, following Tigerheart's scent. Sure enough he had approached the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Dovestar looked away as he joined Nightfire and Graywhisper beside the Willowbranch.

She was about to join them when a yowl sounded from the camp's entrance. Hollyleaf was the first to emerge from the warrior's den, followed by Crookedstripe, Snowfire and Mintwhisker. Smokefur's patrol had returned with numerous injuries along their shoulders, legs and ears. Dovestar stared at them in alarm, her eyes widening as she realized how badly outnumbered the three cats had been. Standing beside Smokefur were Pineheart and Flashwind.

"We were ambushed by Lightning's cats," Smokefur spat when Mothwing and Raincloud approached him. "They had us outnumbered three to five!"

"I would've flayed 'em had Stoneheart not been there," Pineheart hissed.

Snowfire stared at the light brown tabby in shock. Dovestar bowed her head when she realized that Stoneheart had become a warrior. She didn't want to know what it was like to fight a sibling who had joined another Clan. It had been difficult enough knowing that Ivypool had spied on the Dark Forest all those moons.

"You will all recover, but I'd take it easy on the patrols," Raincloud murmured. Her ears flattened when Pineheart mentioned her brother's new name. Dovestar wondered if she was having second thoughts about staying away from her mother.

Crookedstripe approached his brother and whispered something that Dovestar knew was about their mother. "Was... Tinyflower part of the ambush?" he whispered.

"No, she wasn't," Pineheart whispered back.

_They're still worried about their mother_, Dovestar thought with a flick of her tail. Tinyflower had joined the Clan to keep her kits safe. And in the end it was because of the Clan that Crookedstripe was injured. Did she still believe that she had made the right decision?

It didn't matter. To Dovestar what mattered now more than ever was finding a way to stop Lightning from causing the ambushes. She knew that he was going to keep attacking the Clan until they gave up and became one. And she wasn't about to let that happen anytime soon. Her claws unsheathed as she imagined scoring her claws deep into Lightning's chest. He wasn't the only cat she would have to worry about though. Minnowtail would be waiting for them as well.

She tried not to think of what would happen in the near future when she spotted Olivepaw. Her apprentice was sitting beside Mudpaw, listening intently to the warriors. Her father had emerged from the warrior's den not long after the patrol's return. Forestpelt was worried about what had become of the gang he had grown up in. Dovestar understood why he wanted to know what Lightning was up to, and why the leader had suddenly turned against the Clan.

"Olivepaw, why don't we go out for some battle training?" she suggested after approaching her apprentice. Whitepaw and Leafpaw were out of their nests as well, woken up by Smokefur's yowl of alarm. Olivepaw looked up at her mentor in annoyance before nodding. "We won't be out long," she promised after noticing the look Olivepaw gave her son. Mudpaw returned the gaze and flicked his tail impatiently.

The tortoiseshell she-cat bounded after Dovestar as she left the clearing. The last place she wanted to be right now was in camp. Her thoughts were churning with anger and anxiety. She wanted to take care of Lightning right away, but than Minnowtail would take over the Clan. Something told her that Minnowtail would make things more difficult in the long run for LakeClan. She couldn't let that happen, not after they had worked so hard to make the Clan what it was now.

"Right, I think it's time we went over some more advanced moves," Dovestar meowed when they reached the clearing. Olivepaw's eyes widened at the thought of learning more fighting tactics. She had become a skilled apprentice since their little chat about becoming more patient. This was Dovestar's way of encouraging that patience. "This move is a little tricky, but once you get it you'll almost always have the upper paw against your enemy," she explained.

She dropped into a crouch before eying Olivepaw coolly. The apprentice watched her carefully, waiting for her to make the move. Without warning Dovestar suddenly sprang forward, twisting in the air as her paws lashed out against Olivepaw's fur. The tortoiseshell let out a startled yelp as Dovestar landed neatly on the other side, behind her. It left Olivepaw in a vulnerable position, but the apprentice was quick to whirl around and face Dovestar.

Dovestar watched as Olivepaw tried to perform the move herself. She twisted her body like Dovestar had, but instead of landing her paws across her mentor's fur, they flailed helplessly in the air. Amusement coursed through Dovestar when Olivepaw rolled onto her back.

"It takes practice," she told the apprentice, "but once you've perfected the move an enemy won't know what hit them. Just remember that they won't always stand still and wait for you to strike."

Olivepaw nodded at her words and tried the move once more. But this time instead of standing still, Dovestar moved to the side and allowed Olivepaw to roll into the sand once more. The apprentice hissed in frustration and whirled around to face her mentor, but Dovestar saw the move coming. She jumped aside as Olivepaw tried striking out with her paws.

"Frustration isn't going to get you anywhere in battle," Dovestar snapped when she cuffed the apprentice over the ears.

"I just... I'm worried!" Olivepaw suddenly growled after Dovestar stepped back. Surprise flared within Dovestar as she eyed the apprentice warily. "My dad was talking about Lightning the other day and... he thought about joining LightningClan. I don't want to leave!"

Alarm coursed through Dovestar when Olivepaw hissed those words. She had noticed how strangely Forestpelt had been acting since Lightning reappeared. When they first met he wanted to get away from the gang because of how much it had changed. Maybe after seeing how organized it was now, he had changed his mind.

"You don't have to leave," Dovestar tried to reassure her.

"I don't want to... believe it or not I actually_ like_ being part of a Clan. And... I want to become a warrior now more than ever," Olivepaw murmured. Her voice trailed off, and something told Dovestar that she was going to say that she had feelings for Mudpaw.

A purr rose in Dovestar's throat. She nuzzled Olivepaw affectionately, realizing for the first time that Mudpaw had been acting different because she had feelings for him.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you," she promised. Olivepaw looked up at her as if expecting her to say more. Instead Dovestar remained silent and gazed off into the forest. "We should get back," she suddenly murmured.

The two of them returned to camp without much to say after that. Dovestar knew that Olivepaw would make a fine warrior when the time came after listening to her. She wanted to prove herself to the Clan. That was what mattered more than anything else. Even if it meant remaining in the Clan away from her father, Olivepaw was willing to make that sacrifice. And at that moment, Dovestar suddenly realized that she _was_ ready to become a warrior.

* * *

**AN: I bet no one saw that coming! Olivepaw has definitely earned a place in my heart... There's something about her that I like. She's mysterious and yet obvious about her attitude. And yes, a warrior ceremony is on the way!**


	47. CH 46: Olivelight

**AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, and that I took a while to update. I've been listening to Sanctus Real's new album, and their music is just as amazing as Casting Crowns. I'm rambling again, aren't I? Well, here's the next chapter, and you get to see Olivepaw's warrior name :) Hopefully you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

**-Chapter 46-**

Olivepaw had passed her warrior assessment with flying colors the following day. Whitepaw, Mudpaw and Leafpaw had also passed their assessments after Dovestar decided to hold them. She knew that they weren't ready to become warriors yet, but in a few days their ceremonies would be held as well. Now it was time for Olivepaw to become a warrior as she had promised.

The tortoiseshell and tabby's fur was well-groomed as she lingered in the clearing. Dovestar could almost feel the excitement that Olivepaw showed. Her pelt bristled slightly as she hoped that Olivepaw's father would stay in the Clan. He had been disappearing during the night to go 'hunting', as he had often told Hollyleaf when she asked him. Dovestar had a feeling that he was meeting with one of the cats from Lightning's Clan. And if that were the case, than she would have to talk to him sooner or later about the nightly meetings.

She approached the Willowbranch calmly as most of the Clan had been gathered by sunhigh. Aspencreek was even out of the nursery, though her belly was beginning to swell with tiny lives inside. Dovestar felt warmth wash over her when Nightfire sat close beside his mate. Ever since he had discovered that she was expecting his kits, he was taking his duty as a future father seriously.

"I believe it is time for the ceremony to begin," she meowed after jumping onto the branch. By now the Clan had already gathered around the clearing after hearing about the assessments. Whitepaw, Mudpaw and Leafpaw were sitting near the back of the gathered crowd while Olivepaw sat in the middle. "I, Dovestar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

A breeze had picked up, ruffling Dovestar's fur as she looked down at a beaming Olivepaw. She saw Forestpelt lingering in the back of the crowd. For the first time his face was lit up with pride as he watched his daughter's warrior ceremony. Maybe watching her become a warrior would help change his mind.

"Olivepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked back down at Olivepaw, who seemed to contemplate over the question before answering.

"I do," she replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Olivepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Olivelight, in honor of your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Olivelight's eyes glowed with happiness when she gazed up at her former mentor.

Dovestar jumped down from the branch and pressed her nose against the new warrior's forehead. In response Olivelight gave her shoulder a lick.

"Olivelight! Olivelight!" The Clan cheered her new name. Mudpaw's yowl was the loudest of them all, next to Forestpelt. Olivelight looked like she was ready to burst with pride when she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You've earned your warrior name, Olivelight," Dovestar purred when she rubbed her muzzle against Olivelight's.

Again her former apprentice ducked her head, embarrassed by the amount of praise she received. Olivelight had changed since she joined LakeClan along with her father. Once she had been snappy and rude to anyone she came across. After setting her aside and talking with her, Dovestar began to see a change in the young cat.

Once the ceremony was finished Olivelight settled down near the camp's entrance. It was getting late already, and Dovestar had returned to her nest shortly after congratulating Olivelight. Her eyes were just beginning to close when a yowl of alarm sounded from outside the camp. Dovestar nearly leaped out of her fur when she recognized Honeylight's yowl. She crept out of her den to see that a crowd had gathered around the clearing to see what was happening.

"What in StarClan's name happened?" Mothwing demanded when she emerged from her den. Raincloud padded after her, a bundle of herbs ready in her jaws.

"We were ambushed again by those foxhearted cowards," Crookedstripe spat as he leaned against Pepperfoot's shoulder. The gray tom had been heavily wounded as well, but he tried not to show his pain as he looked at Mothwing calmly.

_These ambushes need to end_! Dovestar thought angrily.

"Anyone who was injured must come to my den," Mothwing meowed after inspecting the most serious injuries. Honeylight's injuries were the worst out of the three warriors. A wound had opened around her neck, and the stench of blood lay heavily in the air.

"This fighting needs to end," Hollyleaf hissed when they disappeared into Mothwing's den. "Sooner or later someone is going to end up killed by these ambushes."

Dovestar nodded in agreement, but she knew that there was only one way to end the fights once and for all. Lightning and Minnowtail had to be stopped, or the fighting would never end.

"We don't have another choice," she whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hollyleaf asked when she looked at Dovestar warily.

"Tomorrow I am holding a Clan meeting," she explained. "We need to strike back. It's the only way Lightning will stop these ambushes. It's the only way we can keep ourselves safe."

Her claws unsheathed at the threat. She was not going to let Lightning hurt another Clanmate. Not while she had seven lives to give.

* * *

**AN: Normally I wouldn't go with that name ending for Olivepaw, but I thought it was so fitting for her. Anyways next chapter will likely come either tomorrow or the next day depending on how much time I have. In the meantime enjoy yourselves :P**


	48. CH 47: Battle Preparations

**AN: So I kind of skipped through the Clan meeting part ^^" Sorry about that. But this chapter is just as exciting, isn't it? Three more chapters left, and this FF will finally be over! But fret not, for a sequel is being planned as we speak. But I am not giving anything away :P**

* * *

**-Chapter 47-**

The day had arrived all too quickly for Dovestar. Her mind churned with anxiety as the medicine cats got ready for the battle. She knew there would be casualties - cats would likely die from the battle. Death was inevitable in battle. Memories of the battle against the Dark Forest cats churned through her mind. They were horrible memories that she wanted to forget.

"We will survive." Dovestar stiffened when she felt fur brush against her own. She turned to see that Tigerheart had joined her underneath the Willowbranch. "The Clans have always survived, even now. We may be one Clan but our blood still runs deeper than Lightning's group."

"But... what happens if we don't survive?" she asked.

Tigerheart eyed her calmly before answering, "Than I suppose there really _is_ no hope for our future."

Dovestar shook her head in grim amusement. She knew that Tigerheart was right - there was no point in worrying over something she had no control over. Only StarClan could decide which Clans would survive the outcome of the battle. And as she thought of those possibilities she realized just how lucky the original survivors of LakeClan really were. They could have all been killed during the battle against the Dark Forest, but instead they had survived. StarClan had let them live for a reason.

By now the Clan was mostly prepared for the battle. Mothwing and Raincloud had gone out earlier to find as many herbs as they could. Nightfire, Hollyleaf and Pepperfoot had taken the apprentices out for extra battle training to keep their minds off of the battle. Olivelight and Forestpelt were busy arguing near the camp's entrance, but Dovestar refused to join in. Dovestar had a feeling it had something to do with how strange Forestpelt had been acting lately.

It didn't take long for the Clan to get ready for the battle. By now sunhigh had gone and went, but they were more prepared. Dovestar acknowledged each of her Clanmates with a nod or a purr of encouragement. This was, after all, their first real taste of battle.

"Today, we take back what belongs to the original Clans!" Dovestar yowled as the Clan gathered around her. "Lightning has struck our patrols one too many times. We will fight for the right to survive!"

Down below her the Clan yowled in agreement. Dovestar closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to StarClan.

"I want five cats on each patrol," Dovestar began once the cheering died down. She had gathered with Tigerheart and Hollyleaf the night before to discuss battle plans. Tigerheart was one of their best warriors, and Hollyleaf had survived moons of living on her own. Together they made a formidable team, one that Dovestar would have to rely on throughout the battle. "Tigerheart will be leading the first wave, and Hollyleaf will lead the second wave."

"Are you sure we need so many cats?" Forestpelt asked. His green eyes glowed with worry as he looked up at her. "I'm not even sure if-" Dovestar cut him off with a stern look.

"That is the plan," she snapped. "The apprentices will stay here with four warriors to keep the nursery protected." She narrowed her eyes when her kits groaned in annoyance. The last thing she wanted was for them to risk their lives in the battle. They were better off staying in camp where they were more protected.

Once the meeting was finished, Dovestar jumped down from the Willowbranch and met with Tigerheart and Hollyleaf. Mothwing approached them soon after with Smokefur at her side. Dovestar tilted her head in confusion until she saw the worried look in Smokefur's eyes.

"I want Flosspelt to stay in camp," Smokefur admitted. "She's... expecting my kits."

"That's good to hear," Hollyleaf purred. "More kits mean that the Clan will remain strong." She eyed Smokefur calmly before dipping her head.

"I am going with you," Mothwing added when Smokefur finished speaking. Before Dovestar could argue, Mothwing waved her tail for silence. "I was trained as a warrior before I became a medicine cat. I can defend myself if I have to. Raincloud will stay here and keep an eye on the queens if anything happens to them," she explained.

"Very well, you can come," Dovestar sighed after realizing that Mothwing was right. Besides, having a medicine cat on the battle field would be a wise choice.

By now it was well past sunhigh. Their goal was to strike at night, when the darkness would conceal them. The moon was almost full, which would make it difficult to really hide in the open land of WindClan. There were plenty of shrubs and bushes the warriors could hide in until they reached Lightning's camp.

_I won't let Lightning attack before we do_, she thought as her claws unsheathed.

"We strike now!" she called as more cats began to gather around them.

Mothwing picked up her bundle of herbs and mewed goodbye and good luck to Raincloud. Her apprentice ducked her head in embarrassment and did the same. Dovestar rubbed her muzzle against Whitepaw, Mudpaw and Leafpaw's muzzle as she turned to leave with her Clanmates. Forestpelt, Nightfire, Pepperfoot and Flosspelt had been chosen to stay behind. All four of them would defend the camp with tooth and claw if it came to that.

Dovestar flicked her tail once both fighting patrols were ready. Four cats followed her - Hollyleaf included - while four others followed Tigerheart. Mothwing lingered in the back of the patrols as Dovestar led them towards the hills of WindClan.

She could hear the pounding hooves of horses as they raced along the hills of the Horseplace. They seemed to sense that a battle was approaching. Every now and than she could hear crickets chirping between the sounds of their pawsteps.

It didn't take the patrols long to reach the open hills of WindClan. Already the fowl stench of Lightning's Clan filled the air. Dovestar's nose wrinkled in disgust as she came to a halt under a bush. Tigerheart and his patrols were a few fox-lengths away, keeping themselves hidden as well. Dovestar's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she waited for the right moment to strike. Here the scent was strongest, and the wind blew in their direction. They had the advantage of surprise.

A yowl of alarm suddenly sounded from nearby. Dovestar's ears pricked forward when she recognized Stoneheart's yowl. Snowfire's fur bristled with unease as she rose to her paws. Dovestar shot her a stern look that told her to remain still. They would wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Intruders!" Before Dovestar knew what was happening, Lightning's cats began pouring down the hill. There were more warriors in his Clan than she remembered. Several of them were either young or new to the group, that much she knew. But their sudden appearance meant that they could easily overpower the fighting patrols. "I want every one of them dead," she heard Lightning snarl to one of his warriors. "Leave no survivors."

A chill swept down Dovestar's spine when she realized just how severe this battle was. If they lost, than the Clans would truly be forgotten. Lightning was going to slaughter them all.

* * *

**AN: Ah cliffies, you gotta hate 'em. I just couldn't resist, and the fact that there are so few warriors made me realize that Mothwing would make a valuable asset to the battle. Which is sort of why I included her, but there are more reasons to her inclusion... I'm rambling again XP Don't forget to review!**


	49. CH 48: The Battle, Part One

**AN: This chapter is just plain short. Sorry about that, but I wasn't sure to go with it /= Battle scenes are definitely not my thing. But hopefully there's enough excitement in it to keep the reader interested. Thanks everyone for your reviews, and sorry it took so long to update!**

* * *

**-Chapter 48-**

Yowls of alarm sounded around Dovestar as she faced her first opponent. It was a large silver tabby tom with dark stripes and yellow eyes. His face was already torn with battle scars, telling Dovestar that he was an experienced fighter. Her claws unsheathed as she raked them across his muzzle, stepping back before he could retaliate. The tom let out a snarl of defiance and jumped forward, pinning her to the ground. Dovestar yelped in surprise at the sudden weight as his paws were placed around her neck.

"Pathetic excuse for a warrior!" he spat.

Dovestar used every ounce of strength her back legs had. She pushed forward with them until the tom was thrown off. Once the weight was lifted she whirled around and dove forward, nipping at the tom's flank as he recovered from the shock.

The tom was soon on his paws once more as he sprang forward to rake his claws across her face. Dovestar dodged to the side, avoiding several cats as they tussled with one another. She swiped her claws across the muzzle of a tortoiseshell she-cat with patches of ragged looking fur. The tortoiseshell snarled in fury and was about to move forward when Smokefur rushed forward. The dark gray tom's lips were twisted in a snarl of rage when he toppled the tortoiseshell over.

Seeing that her opponent was taken care of, Dovestar searched for Lightning or Minnowtail. If either one of those cats went down the rest of the battle would end. The rogues would panic and flee after realizing that their faithful leaders had fallen.

Sure enough Minnowtail was grappling with Honeylight. The brown and white she-cat looked like she could use a paw. Minnowtail had pinned Honeylight to the ground and bared her teeth over her throat. Dovestar let out a caterwaul and lunged forward, tackling Minnowtail off of Honeylight. The young warrior blinked at her gratefully before rushing off to fight another rogue.

"Minnowtail, this has to stop!" Dovestar spat as she held the writhing she-cat to the ground. "Cats are going to die because of you! Do you want to be remembered as a cold-blooded murderer?"

The dark gray she-cat's face twisted in a sneer as she glared at Dovestar.

"I will be remembered as a true warrior!" she snarled. Without warning she kicked Dovestar in the chest with her back legs.

Dovestar gasped at the sudden impact and was thrown off. She staggered back just in time to see Minnowtail's teeth flashing towards her. Dovestar let out a yowl of surprise when Minnowtail lurched back. The dark gray she-cat had been pulled back by Hollyleaf. The deputy's eyes blazed with anger when she pummeled Minnowtail's backside with her claws. Seeing that Minnowtail was taken care of, Dovestar searched for the one cat who could end this battle.

Her eyes quickly found her target. Lightning was battling two cats at once - Flashwind and Crookedstripe. Crookedstripe had been injured during a patrol a couple of days ago, but he had refused to stay behind and let his brother fight. Pineheart fought alongside Snowfire, keeping their enemy at bay with a whirl of claws and teeth.

A screech of pain suddenly erupted from Crookedstripe, and Dovestar's eyes widened in horror. Lightning had managed to knock Flashwind unconscious while pinning Crookedstripe to the ground. The mottled brown tom's teeth were bared in a snarl as he leaned forward.

"You should have fled with your coward of a mother," he sneered. Dovestar leapt forward before he could give Crookedstripe a killing blow.

Fury coursed through Dovestar when she landed between them. Uncontrollable rage washed over her when Lightning glared at her. Dovestar's body trembled as she swiped a claw across Lightning's muzzle. The rogue let out a screech of anger as he retaliated with his own strike. His paw landed on her shoulder just as Dovestar moved aside. She lunged forward once more when Lightning tried to catch his breath. She took advantage of the time it took and grasped his ear with her teeth.

Lightning hissed in pain when Dovestar managed to tear at the fur. The rogue's claws scraped against the ground as he managed to push her away. Dovestar leaped out of the way just in time as he tried to pin her down like he had with Crookedstripe. She wasn't about to let him take advantage of her smaller size.

"Tell me how you received your nine lives!" Dovestar hissed when Lightning began to look exhausted. The rogue looked up at her warily, but she could tell that he was getting too tired to continue. She had him cornered, and now was the best time to ask what had really happened.

"I did get nine lives," Lightning managed to speak after catching his breath. "But they weren't from StarClan, or whatever it is you call your ancestors." Dovestar flicked her tail for Crookedstripe and Flashwind to get away while they could. Both young cats looked like they were about to argue, than thought better of it. "Some cat named Hawkfrost gave me my first life, and he told me to do whatever it took to get rid of LakeClan."

_Hawkfrost_! The name sent thrills of hate through Dovestar. Hawkfrost was the cat that had killed her sister in battle. He was the one who made Ivypool believe she needed his training. He had ruined everything for them, and now he had given Lightning nine lives somehow.

"You won't succeed," she snarled. She managed to tackle Lightning to the ground before he made sense of what was happening. She drew a claw across his neck, ready in case he or his rogues tried to protect him. "The Clans have always survived, be it four, five, or even one. I will ensure the Clan's survival, no matter what happens!"

"Yes, the Clans will survive through Minnowtail," Lightning stuttered. He was choking now as she pressed her paw harder against his neck. "Hawkfrost chose her to save the Clans. She is the savior!"

Dovestar's teeth ground with anger as she struggled to keep herself from killing him. Minnowtail was behind all of this, as usual. The dark gray she-cat should have died during the battle against the Dark Forest. Yet somehow she had survived and now was trying to take over the lake territory.

"This needs to end now," she suddenly growled in a more serious voice. "I will let you live if you stop attacking our patrols, and leave the lake." She studied her opponent's expression calmly, praying that he would agree. If he decided to leave the lake than this fighting could finally end.

Suddenly Lightning's eyes blazed with anger. Dovestar was taken aback by the hatred that gleamed within them. Without warning he kicked her off, using his powerful back legs to send her flying. Dovestar let out a yowl of shock when she landed on the ground in a painful thud. Her teeth clacked together at the force of the impact, and suddenly the world began to blur.

"This ends with your blood on my claws!" Lightning crowed.

* * *

**AN: Bwahaha! Yet another cliffie, don't you just hate 'em? Two more chapters left before the story's over! Hard to believe it has been almost a year since I started it. But alas, all good things must come to an end. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of this :)**


	50. CH 49: The Battle, Part Two

**AN: Okay, I lied. There are going to be two chapters left and an epilogue. And this part of the battle comes in Tigerheart's point of view in case you were wondering :) Also, have you ever heard music from the group Tenth Avenue North? Beautiful music. My favorites are Worn, Losing and Lamb of God. Definitely a must-listen to :D**

* * *

**-Chapter 49-**

Panic rushed through Tigerheart as he pounced on a third cat. He remembered all of his training with Tigerstar and ShadowClan. But it didn't seem to be enough as a rogue managed to pin him to the ground. All around him the sounds of battle erupted as the second wave came. Olivelight rushed in with Hollyleaf and Graywhisper flanking her. The rogues were caught off guard by the sudden change in numbers. Tigerheart hissed in frustration as he pushed forward with his back legs. The rogue that had pinned him down jumped back in surprise when he landed in front of her. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, but she didn't have time to fight back as Tigerheart swept his paws under her legs.

The rogue fell to the ground with a yowl of surprise. Tigerheart took the opportunity to bite down on her ear. The rogue screeched in pain as he tore at the fur. It was a battle move he had been taught in his old Clan. The strike was enough to cause pain but not kill. It would leave a bitter reminder of the she-cat's loss. Once he decided she had enough he released his grip and let her flee from the battle field. She ran towards a hill and disappeared beyond the horseplace.

"At this rate we're going to lose!" Snowfire gasped. Tigerheart whirled around to see that she was right. Much to his dismay most of LakeClan's warriors were surrounded by the rogues. He couldn't even see where Dovestar had gone. His heartbeat quickened as he glanced around frantically. The stench of blood lay heavily in the air as cats were injured in the battle. Injuries were a common thing in battle, but this seemed much too similar to the battle against the Dark Forest.

"StarClan help us," he whispered as he faced another rogue. This rogue was a broad-shouldered gray tom. His lips were twisted in a snarl as he lunged forward. Tigerheart had begun to notice that they were all lunging for the throat. It was an obvious attack that he had learned to defend himself from. Tigerheart dodged easily to the side and swiped a claw across the tom's side. The rogue hissed in pain as a fresh wound opened. "You can run now or make this more humiliating for yourself," Tigerheart snarled when he turned to face the gray tom.

The rogue's eyes narrowed into tiny slits before he realized that Tigerheart was giving him a chance to run. Without a second thought the tom fled. He ran towards the same hill the she-cat Tigerheart had fought before fled.

"Graywhisper, Honeylight and Pineheart, I want you to follow them," he ordered when he realized that there must be a hiding place nearby. If they could find out where the rogues were hiding than maybe they could scare them away. The three named warriors nodded and rushed off towards the hill as well. It was a dangerous mission, and if they were successful they would be honored for moons to come.

Tigerheart was about to rush into the battle once more when something odd caught his attention. Horror coursed through the dark brown tabby when he spotted Dovestar's gray pelt. She was further away from the crowd of rogues that were being fought off. Standing in front of Dovestar was Lightning. His appearance was menacing compared to the rest of the rogues he managed to rule. His pelt was standing on end as he stalked closer towards Dovestar.

"This ends with your blood on my claws!" he cried.

Without thinking of the consequences, Tigerheart leaped towards them. Rogues jumped out of the way when he made his way towards them. Tigerheart's fur stood on end as he watched Dovestar grab Lightning by the scruff. Though she was smaller she was smarter. She used her size to her advantage and kept avoiding the claws that could easily end her life. Tigerheart was about to jump in when something pulled at his tail. Pain seared through the skin. He whirled around to see that Minnowtail had grabbed hold of his tail.

"You are nothing but a traitorous fool to the Dark Forest!" she snarled. The venom in her voice rose to a fevered pitch as she barreled into him. Tigerheart staggered back in surprise at the explosive attack. His ears flattened in disbelief when she called him a traitor. "Tigerstar was right to call you a coward and disown you," Minnowtail added when she managed to pin him to the ground. Memories of Tigerheart's violent past suddenly rushed before his vision. He remembered training alongside Minnowtail and Ivypool. The three of them had become good friends before the moons of the battle. But when the days of the battle had begun, Tigerheart realized that his heart lay elsewhere.

"_You_ are the traitor," he spat after struggling out of her grip. "Look at you Minnowtail. You used to be a respected warrior of RiverClan. Thanks to _you_ RiverClan was destroyed. And now thanks to you LakeClan will be destroyed. Do you really want to be remembered as the one who destroyed the Clans?" Minnowtail's ears flattened when he mentioned her part in the Dark Forest battle. She had fought alongside the Dark Forest warriors. Though Tigerheart didn't mention it to Dovestar or the others, he had seen her kill her own Clanmates out of blood-lust. Even when she was expecting kits she had killed. She was hiding a past that couldn't remain hidden forever. "Think about it Minnowtail... don't you want to be remembered as a hero?"

"I _am_ a hero," she hissed through gritted teeth. "I am a hero to the Dark Forest. They will welcome me with open paws. My name shall be remembered! I am their dark queen!" She let out a piercing yowl and leaped forward, tackling Tigerheart into the ground.

He hissed in surprise and used his back claws to rake her underbelly. Minnowtail hissed in fury as she jumped away from his claws. This time it was his turn to strike first. Tigerheart took the opportunity and dove forward, headbutting Minnowtail until she saw sent a mouse-length across from him. The dark gray she-cat's lips twisted in another snarl as she lunged forward. This time she managed to rake her claws across his shoulder. Tigerheart restrained a grunt of pain as fresh blood oozed out of the wound.

_Okay, not the best idea_, he thought. Suddenly an idea came to him. Tigerheart slumped to the ground just in time to avoid Minnowtail's claws once more. He sensed her growing confusion as his body grew still and rigid. Minnowtail let out a victorious purr when she realized that he must have given up. Tigerheart forced back a smirk when his eyes flashed open. Minnowtail was still gloating at her success. She should have known by now that this was one of the easiest ways to victory. Without warning Tigerheart sprang up and used his heavier paw to knock her to the ground. In her exposed position Minnowtail fell and gasped in shock.

"I'm giving you one last chance Minnowtail," he growled when he held her pinned to the ground. "Stop fighting now or I'll have to kill you."

Minnowtail's eyes flashed with triumph. Tigerheart looked at her in surprise.

"Do you really expect me to just give up? After all these moons of careful planning," she rasped. "No... You are going to kill me and turn into your grandfather." Alarm coursed through Tigerheart when he realized that she was right. By killing Minnowtail he would become the murderous traitor that was his grandfather. He couldn't do it. His heart wasn't into it. The dark gray she-cat stared at Tigerheart triumphantly as he struggled with his thoughts. "You see? No matter what you are going to become like the great Tigerstar. A heartless, coldblooded killer!"

"No he won't!" Tigerheart and Minnowtail froze when a new voice bellowed in the midst of battle. A flash of dark gray fur rammed into Minnowtail's muzzle, sending her flying. Tigerheart gaped in disbelief when he watched Mintwhisker glare at his mother. "I'm not going to let you destroy my Clanmates," he spat. "Stoneheart is _dead_ because of you!"

Tigerheart's eyes widened in shock. Stoneheart was dead? When did that happened? He glanced around to see that Hollyleaf was stalking away from the fallen body. The black she-cat looked more irritated than sad that she had killed.

"This ends now!" Mintwhisker yowled.

* * *

**AN: Tigerheart's inner-conflict is understandable, right? I mean, he was trained by Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. So obviously Minnowtail believes that he is still a cold-hearted killer. And more info on Minnow's past comes up. Fun stuff, right?**


	51. CH 50: The Battle, Part Three

**AN: I feel like I really rushed through this, but what can I do? Anyways here's chapter fifty. This is the final battle chapter in case you're wondering, and the second last chapter to the story. Last chapter will be the epilogue, and after that I'll start working on the sequel. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, they're greatly appreciated :)**

**EDIT: Totally forgot that Stoneheart is supposed to be dead XD Ignore that I wrote that a couple of chapters back. I'm losing track already D:**

* * *

**-Chapter 50-**

Pain erupted within Dovestar's chest as she opened her eyes. Clouds swirled around her, while dark trees loomed above. When she looked up Dovestar noticed that there were no stars in the night sky. She realized that she wasn't alone in the clearing when pawsteps sounded around her. The mist suddenly faded when a familiar face peered through it. Dovestar's heart nearly skipped a beat when she recognized Ivypool's dark blue eyes. Her sister's expression was filled with worry as she stepped forward.

"Dovestar, you have lost another life," she rasped. "You have seven lives left, you must use them sparingly." She eyed Dovestar warily before looking towards the dark trees.

"How can I defeat Lightning?" Dovestar demanded. Though she was happy to see her sister for the first time in moons, something told her there was more to this dream than she wanted to know. "He has nine lives doesn't he?"

Ivypool eyed her cautiously before sighing in defeat. "I am afraid I cannot answer that question," she murmured. "Only you can decide the fate that Lightning and his Clan deserve." Confusion swept through Dovestar, but she didn't have a chance to respond to those words. Ivypool touched her muzzle with Dovestar's, sending a jolt of energy through her. "Stay strong, sister," she whispered. Her voice faded in the distance as Dovestar was brought back to reality.

The leader's eyes slowly opened after she recovered from the surge of energy. She found herself laying across the ground beside the lake's edge. She wasn't sure who had dragged her to where Mothwing was hiding. But she was thankful to see the medicine cat standing nearby. Mothwing was standing in front of Lightning, her fur standing on end as she glowered at the leader of the rogues. The dappled golden she-cat lunged forward, but Lightning was quick. With swift and careful movement, Lightning had Mothwing pinned to the ground quick as his namesake.

"Let her go!" Dovestar screeched when she managed to get to her paws. Lightning's eyes flashed for a brief moment. Dovestar's blood ran cold when he drew his fangs around Mothwing's neck. She was struggling to free herself from the larger tom's grip. But each struggle only made harder. Dovestar tore her gaze away when she heard a piercing cry that clawed at her heart. Lightning was a cold-blooded killer. He didn't deserve the mercy that Ivypool had asked for. "You are going to pay for this," Dovestar rasped when she saw that Lightning had dropped Mothwing's shaking body.

"I've killed your dear old medicine cat," Lightning sneered. "And now I am going to kill you." Without warning he leaped forward, but Dovestar was ready this time. Her ears swiveled back as she moved to the side. Lightning landed on the ground beside her, and she whirled around to slash her claws across his face. Lightning let out a yowl of pain. Part of his ear was already torn from their previous fight, and Dovestar was going to make sure that he was reminded by it.

Dovestar leaped out of the way when Lightning retaliated with a flash of his claws. They were already stained red with blood, but that wasn't on Dovestar's mind at the moment. Her thoughts churned with anger as she jumped into the air and landed on Lightning's back. The mottled brown tabby let out a furious snarl as he tried shaking her off. She didn't waste any time in giving his back a good scratch with her back claws. Pure anger coursed through Dovestar as she remembered all of the pain Minnowtail had caused her. Thanks to Minnowtail Lightning and his groups of rogues had found the lake and decided to start a Clan of their own. Lightning wanted to destroy LakeClan so that his was the only Clan left.

She was about to take the final step and give him a killing bite when Lightning managed to throw her off. Panic whirled through her mind when he whipped around to face her with leering eyes. Dovestar stared at Lightning in fear as he towered above her. But before he could cause any other damage to her already battered body, the larger cat staggered to the side. Dovestar's eyes widened when she realized that her claws had inflicted more wounds than she had realized. "My Clan needs to survive," he rasped when he fell to the ground. Dovestar sprang to her paws in that heartbeat. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared down at him. "I won't give up what I created!"

He let out a rasping sound and coughed up blood. Shivers ran down Dovestar's spine as she wondered what was happening. There was something other than ambition gleaming within Lightning's eyes. Sudden fear and realization washed over them.

"None of this would have happened if you stayed in the forest," she reminded him in a low hiss. "Now you must suffer the consequences of your mistake." She continued glaring down at Lightning as his body convulsed. By now the battling was dying down as more of his rogues fled from the field.

Lightning gave her a hateful look before his body convulsed once more. He let out a sputtering cough before his body stilled. Confusion swept through Dovestar when she looked down at him.

Didn't he have nine lives? As if he had heard her silent question, his eyes flashed open once more. Dovestar let out a startled yelp when he struggled to his paws once more. She dropped into a hunters crouched and glared at him coldly as she had before. This time she was going to make sure that his life was taken.

"I told you I wouldn't give up!" he cried before lunging forward. Dovestar readied herself for the attack. Her eyes widened in shock when a flash of dark brown fur barreled into Lightning's path.

Tigerheart had pinned Lightning to the ground, saving Dovestar from feeling the sting of Lightning's claws once more. The two toms were screeching venomous words as Tigerheart held Lightning by the neck with a heavy paw. "I once trained in the Dark Forest," she heard Tigerheart whisper. The words sent chills down her spine as she remembered what Ivypool once told her. "I know every move you or Minnowtail will make. Now tell us who gave you nine lives."

Silence seemed to fill the air as Dovestar joined him. It felt as though the battle itself had come to a standstill. The fur along Dovestar's spine began to stand on end as she waited for Lightning's answer. Once they discovered who in the Dark Forest had given him nine lives, they could put the traitor to an end.

"His name was Hawkfrost," Lightning managed to choke out. Tigerheart's eyes widened in disbelief. Dovestar flinched when she recognized the name. Hawkfrost had trained Ivypool in the Dark Forest when she thought it was where she belonged. "He said that I would have these lives if I gathered a Clan and destroyed LakeClan."

_So Hawkfrost and Minnowtail were working together_, Dovestar concluded in her thoughts. They must have known that Lightning would do anything to keep his gang safe. Even if it meant breaking the rules and destroying an entire Clan. And Hawkfrost was cunning enough to know that Lightning was foolish enough to make such an agreement.

"You know what needs to happen now, don't you?" Dovestar barely whispered the words. She tried to hold back the anger that burned within her. Lightning deserved to die. He killed Mothwing and had already killed her twice.

"I know that what I did was wrong." Lightning's next words caught Dovestar off guard. She exchanged a startled look with Tigerheart, but kept her attention focused on Lightning. "And that I deserve to die for what I did. But please, spare my cats. They had nothing to do with Hawkfrost, and most of them didn't even want to join Minnowtail."

_What are we supposed to do_? Dovestar thought as she looked down at Lightning. He looked so small since his confession. All they would have to do is take his life to end the battle. Or better yet, take Minnowtail's life.

Tigerheart's paw suddenly pressed harder against Lightning's neck. The mottled brown tabby let out a choking cough while Dovestar stared in alarm.

"He's lying!" Tigerheart hissed. "He just wants us to feel pity for him. Mapleshade used to do the same thing to me." His voice was filled with anger when he mentioned the Dark Forest cat. Dovestar felt pain rising in her chest when she realized that Tigerheart was right. Lightning needed to die, whether she felt pity for him or not. Dovestar looked away when Tigerheart unsheathed his claws. The yowl that followed was similar to Mothwing's pain-filled cries. But it meant that the battle would finally end.

Dovestar's ears pricked forward when another piercing yowl filled the air.

"Minnowtail is dead!" She recognized Stoneheart's cry. She raised her chin to see Snowfire and Mintwhisker trying to keep their brother at bay. Stoneheart was bigger than them, but he didn't try to swat them aside. Maybe there was still hope for Stoneheart - he didn't want to hurt his kin. "How could you kill our mother? Our only surviving kin?" Stoneheart's voice was filled with pain when Dovestar managed to see what was going on. Hollyleaf stood nearby with Honeylight and Smokefur flanking her either side.

"She was already lost to the darkness, Stoneheart," Snowfire rasped. Despite her age Snowfire's voice was filled with wisdom as she stared at her brother calmly. "She didn't care about us, she only cared about herself." Dovestar glanced at Tigerheart to make sure that Lightning was gone. Sure enough the tabby's eyes were glazed over. With a sigh of relief she limped over to stand behind Snowfire and Mintwhisker.

"Snowfire is right," she meowed. "Minnowtail was lost in the darkness long before LakeClan was even an idea. She is at peace now."

Dovestar doubted that Minnowtail's spirit was at peace. After all, the Dark Forest was created for a reason. But she needed some way to help Stoneheart cope with the loss.

Stoneheart stared at them for what felt like moons. His eyes were dark with grief and anger as he glared at Dovestar.

"No, this is your fault!" he suddenly spat. "Mother left the Clan because of you, and now she's dead because you told them to kill her!" His tail whipped from side to side as he continued glaring at her. Dovestar kept her gaze steady as she tried to think of what could be said.

_He's right, I _did_ tell them to kill her_, she realized.

Before she could say anything else, the gray and white tom bounded away from the gathering crowd. Dovestar closed her eyes when she realized there was no point in arguing. Stoneheart's mind was made up, he believed that she was the reason behind his mother's death.

"Keep an eye out for him," she told Hollyleaf when the deputy approached her. Hollyleaf nodded and flicked her tail to Honeylight and Smokefur. Dovestar turned to Snowfire and Mintwhisker. Both cats exchanged wary looks as they watched their brother flee. "You fought so well today, and you went above what other warriors would have had to face," she told them. "You will be honored warriors when we get back to camp." Snowfire's eyes gleamed with pride while Mintwhisker ducked his head in embarrassment. "Now we must find the rest of the rogues and chase them out for good," she added to the rest of the gathering Clan.

There would be time to grieve over those who had died. Now they needed to find the rest of the rogues and make sure this didn't happen again. And than, the Clan would finally have the peace they desperately needed.

* * *

**AN: I know, I killed off Mothwing. I'm sure I'll get plenty of rants from that scene. But now Raincloud's a full medicine cat :P Yeah... Anyways don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	52. Epilogue: Peace At Last

**AN: I am so sorry that it took so long to finish this D: I mean, I had ideas for the epilogue but than scrapped them as soon as they were typed. But than I thought of this and... yeah. Anyways, this is the last chapter to LakeClan. I can't even begin to thank you guys enough for your reviews, so I'm just tossing out as many plushies as I can for every review you have left. Big thanks to Graywhisper for letting me use her charrie, and since nobody reviewed EVERY chapter in the story, I guess there's no big prize needed. But anyways, enough with the author's note, I'll continue at the end :)**

* * *

**-Epilogue-**

The battle had finally ended between LakeClan and LightningClan. The Clan had searched for the remaining rogues, but a tom named Sparrowheart had asked if LightningClan could remain. Dovestar had been reluctant to let the stay, but Sparrowheart was a peaceful cat. Dovestar finally agreed that they could keep WindClan's territory as their own, as long as they followed the warrior code and carried on Clan traditions. Sparrowheart had agreed to the terms and became Sparrowstar, with a cat named Flowertail as his deputy. They had lost Pineheart in the battle, and the blow was a tragic one. But Crookedstripe carried on as if nothing had happened, like he always seemed to.

All in all life had returned to normal for LakeClan. Dovestar's kits were about to become warriors after succeeding in chasing off a badger from the territory. Emberleaf's kits were bouncing around the nursery's entrance as they waited for the ceremony to start. Flosspelt and Aspencreek were still inside, but Dovestar could hear their warm purrs. Raincloud had announced that Aspencreek's kits were due any day now, and soon the Clan would have plenty of apprentices.

_She's a good medicine cat_, Dovestar thought as Raincloud emerged from her den. Raincloud had been devastated when she found out about her mentor's death. When they sat vigil over Mothwing's body it felt as though the whole of StarClan had mourned. Now the Clan had moved on, and Raincloud filled in the role as a full medicine cat.

Dovestar sighed as she jumped onto the Willowbranch. Tonight she would hold warrior ceremonies for her kits. Just thinking about it sent shivers of excitement and worry down her spine. Memories of watching them grow up coursed through her. She wondered what they would have been like had the original four Clans survived. Would they know that Tigerheart was their father? Would they know who their aunt or grandmother and grandfather were? Dovestar shook her head at such thoughts.

_Maybe it's better that I don't know_, she decided as she gazed across the clearing. _I wish you were here with me Ivypool_, she added when she looked up at the darkening sky. _You would have been my deputy_. _You would have kept the Clan safe no matter what_.

"We spotted a fox!" Dovestar's ears pricked forward when she heard the excited yelp of Leafpaw. She spotted her daughter trotting into camp with Hollyleaf, Pepperfoot and Mudpaw. All three of them looked worried when Leafpaw bounded ahead. "It was right near the border," she exclaimed when Tigerheart asked where they had seen the fox.

"Did you see what it looked like?" Nightfire suddenly pushed his way through the nursery's entrance. Dovestar restrained a roll of her eyes as she saw the hope within his yellow eyes. He was thinking of Pyre, the fox cub he and Graywhisper had tried to raise moons ago.

"It had a strange black tail tip," Mudpaw replied. "You said their tails are usually white," he added to Pepperfoot. The gray tom nodded in agreement to his comment.

Nightfire's eyes widened, but he said nothing more as Dovestar heard Graywhisper gasp in surprise. She knew the odds of the fox cub remembering them were slim. Foxes were lethal and cold. They would eat a cat rather than viewing them as a friend.

"The fox won't be causing us any trouble," Hollyleaf meowed in a formal voice. "It was headed for WindClan's old territory."

Dovestar watched in amusement when Nightfire lowered his muzzle. He was so caring, even towards other creatures. Graywhisper shared his sense of wonder towards the world, but she remembered her duties as a warrior.

"Keep an eye on it to make sure it doesn't get very far," Dovestar told her after giving her chest fur a few thoughtful licks. "And I think it's time to hold a ceremony for certain apprentices." She eyed her kits calmly, and Leafpaw's eyes widened in excitement. Mudpaw simply stared at her in disbelief while Whitepaw bounded over to her siblings' side. "Pepperfoot, Nightfire, Hollyleaf, do you believe that your apprentices are ready to become warriors?" By now the Clan was gathered after Leafpaw had alerted them about the fox.

Hollyleaf's eyes gleamed with pride when she answered with an, "I do."

"Mudpaw has excelled in his training; he is ready," Pepperfoot replied.

"Leafpaw is ready as well," Nightfire meowed.

"Then I, Dovestar, leader of LakeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Leafpaw, Mudpaw, Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" She gazed down at her kits and remembered with a shiver her own ceremony. That seemed like moons ago.

"I do," Leafpaw replied. Mudpaw and Whitepaw echoed her shortly after, their eyes shining with excitement as they looked up at her.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Leafpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leafstorm. StarClan honors you for your courage and leadership skills, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Dovestar jumped down to touch noses with her daughter, who in turn gave her shoulder a lick.

"Mudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Mudheart, in honor of your spirit and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." She did the same with Mudheart, who gave her shoulder a lick as well.

"Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitefrost. StarClan honors you for your fighting skills and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of LakeClan." Whitefrost closed her eyes as she tried out her new name. Amusement washed over Dovestar when she touched noses with her.

Once the ceremony was over she jumped back onto the branch. "Leafstorm! Mudheart! Whitefrost!" The Clan cheered their names, and Dovestar quickly joined in.

The Clan was at peace. Dovestar knew that StarClan wanted them to live on, and not even the Dark Forest could stop them.

**ALLEGIANCE UPDATE:**

Leader: **Dovestar** - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: **Hollyleaf** - black she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Raincloud** - silvery gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

**Tigerheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Smokefur** - large dark gray tom with yellow eyes; former kittypet from the horseplace

**Flosspelt** - creamy gray she-cat from the horseplace

**Pepperfoot** - gray tom with darker gray paws

**Forestpelt** - tawny colored tom with green eyes

**Nightfire** - smoky black tom with yellow eyes

**Honeylight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Graywhisper** - gray she-cat with light gray paws and chest

**Flashwind** - gray and white tom with amber eyes

**Crookedstripe** - tabby tom with unusual stripes

**Mintwhisker** - dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Snowfire** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Olivelight** - tortoiseshell and tabby she-cat with greenish amber eyes

**Mudheart** - muddy brown tom

**Leafstorm** - ginger and white she-cat

**Whitefrost** - tawny colored she-cat with white paws

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

**Emberleaf** - ginger she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Pepperfoot's kits; Petalkit and Heatherkit

**Aspencreek** - dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes; expecting Nightfire's kits

Elders:

**Duskfur** - brown tabby she-cat

Kits:

**Petalkit** - ginger she-cat with gray dapples

**Heatherkit** - ginger she-cat with patches of gray along her fur

* * *

_LightningClan_

Leader: **Sparrowheart** - young small gray tom with amber eyes

Deputy: **Owlpaw** - small gray-flecked tom with amber eyes

Healer: **Flowertail** - dark brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

**Pounceclaw** - ginger and white tom with green eyes

**Maroonpelt** - dark ginger tom with amber eyes

**Lionpelt** - big brown tom with a single white paw

**Longpaw** - dark gray, almost black she-cat with unusually long ears; has green eyes

Queens:

**Tinyflower** - small tabby she-cat with amber eyes; expecting Lionpelt's kits

**Darksky** - gray and black she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Shade, Storm and Marsh

Kits:

**Shade** - silver and black tom with amber eyes

**Storm** - gray and black she-cat with amber eyes

**Marsh** - pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Stoneheart** - fluffy gray and white tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**AN: Okay, so LightningClan's new customs are slightly different from the Clans. Sparrowheart kept most of their customs, such as having a leader, deputy and medicine cat. But he's only giving warrior names to those who really want them. And Darksky is a queen who joined a few days before the battle. And I know the epilogue seemed a bit rushed, but hopefully you understood what happened. Dovestar's kits have finally become warriors, and there is a reference to the second book hidden in those paragraphs.**

**So with those final words, I am saddened to say that this story is finally finished. The sequel will likely be posted next month or in a couple of weeks depending on how I feel. But thank you for all of your support, and I hope you enjoy your April :)**


End file.
